The Bakura Witch Project
by Egyptian Eye of Hope
Summary: The fangirls attacked, and the next thing Bakura knew, he was surrounded by cameos, angry writers, plotholes and a villain whose name keeps changing. Fic for YGO:The Abridged Series, so it'll make more sense if you've read it. writen on YGO:TAS forum.
1. Fanservice

**Credit for the idea and original beginning of this fic goes to Leonhart321  
**

**Disclaimer: the authors of this story (yes its a collab) own neither the YGO , YGO abridged , Sonic the Hedgehog, Zelda, Final Fantasy, Harry Potter, or Dan Green's voice. The only thing we can take personal credit for is when the writing staff talks to the characters. Other than that, we own no one. **

** This crossover was written on the YGO:TAS site, and in the rules for the first chapter, every blurb had to have the word 'win' incorperated into it somewhere as were the rules of where it was posted. That changes after this chap though.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Fan service**_

Bakura was walking slowly through a big forest. Far off, he could see a campfire burning, he decided to go there while humming "I win, I win, I win!"...

The fangirl, her trap for Bakura sprung, pounced on him singing her tribal chant, "I win the Internet, I win the Internet"

Bakura was shocked and said, "Egad! What do you want from me, little fangirl! I am too busy winning!" However, the fangirl, while busy winning, tied him up to a tree and called her fangirl brethren, and all the fangirls came screaming towards him when suddenly Marik appeared...

Bakura, who had just won a chess game that morning, was not powerful enough to resist and said "Are you all going to rape me now?"

However, the winner of the most mad haircut (as Yugi had been disqualified for using drugs), Marik said "No! Now be quiet or I shall set the fangirls on you!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...I'll get you for this Marik, if it's the last thing I do! One day, I'll set all YOUR fangirls on YOU! Oh...wait...you don't HAVE any fangirls, you not-winner!...loser!!!" Bakura looked in dismay at the exited fangirls as they and Marik closed in on him when suddenly; Bakura's millennium ring began to shoot laser beams at Marik's millennium rod! A heavy laser beam fight began. But the winner was...Bakura! And the fangirls cheered 'cause they loved Bakura then they realized that now he could escape so they all tried to simultaneously glomp him. But from the ashes arose Yami Marik, the main character, who said "You couldn't win against me while 4kids was on your side, you will never beat me! HAHAHAHA!" Bakura suddenly realized, he wasn't on the winning side and told his fangirls that he'd have sex with them if they killed Marik.

The fangirls, delighted that the dreams of them winning had come true, promptly undressed themselves and Bakura and pounced! They tried to kill Marik but he lasered them with his millennium lasers but although he won, Yami Marik had died underneath the sheer weight of Bakura's fangirls. After that, Bakura was successfully raped by 3578 other fangirls. These fangirls won, and Bakura died of heart failure.

Or did he?

Then, when the fangirls thought he was dead and had their backs turned, Bakura ran away and hid up a tree! But the fangirls began their satanic rituals summoning a swarm of Bakura slaves so they could enjoy the pleasures that they had won all the time.

The Bakura slaves won by mauling the original and forcing him to drop from the tree but then the ring activated, revealing the true winner: Yami Bakura, the Smexy.

The fangirls, after having seen their winner, Yami Bakura the Smexy, chased him if only to get a touch of his ring. However, the second one of them won and touched it, they died from an overload of winneritis as they were so overwhelmed to have toughed the giant gold ring. Those that didn't were so ashamed that they had failed to win, prostrated themselves at his feet, begging for a touch. Happy to see the fangirls and slaves doing, as they should, bowing down to their winning lord, he kindly scraped them off and made a run for it as a new flock of fans were coming.

However, these new fans were different, they had won the right to fly using wings that were surprisingly shaped like a Red Eyes Black Dragon's." No" Bakura said, "It couldn't be him...could it?" He turned around to face Atemu: his evil 'always winning everything' rival. "What do you want?" Bakura barked, keeping one ear and eye on the rapidly approaching flying fangirls

"I'm the main character you know" Atemu said, "What else would I want except to win?"

"Only cause 4kids screw the..."

"Don't even think of making an LK reference!"

"Stop stealing my lines!"

"Just you wait until Zorc hears about this!"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!"

Then the fangirls attacked mauling him, one by one, slowly winning the admirations of Atemu. "I could use them for an army if they can catch him," he thought quietly... well it was quiet until he started to be mauled too, the girls' wings stabbing one another, and the two males, as they tried to break through the massive crowd to get to their smexy men below.

Then an explosion rocked the woods, HE, the winner himself, has come.

_**Written by: Leonhart321, Egyptianeye, Mana and Mangalink**_

* * *

**Thanks to the dedicated staff of the abridged fic: Bakura Witch Project, as this was made for fun, and has no real meaning whatsoever... it doesn't even have a plotline yet. XD, i hope you enjoyed our randomness, and do please review, flames or cookies, i accept both happily.  
**


	2. When Cameos Collide

_**Chapter 2: When Cameos Collide**_

A shadow emerged slowly from the fading fog that had dispersed upon the sudden flight of rock and soil into the air. The winner merely waited patiently for the dust to pass, giving him a sort of ominous glow that instantly captured the interest of the fangirls. It was the voice...that smooth winning voice of...DAN GREEN "Leave this place now you fangirls" They flew away leaving the two characters to their fate at the feet of the voice of Yami from the shredded 4kids conversion of Yu-Gi-Oh. Not this dolt,' Bakura thought to himself, 'He'll censor us all!' "Atemu! He's your voice, do something about him."

"You've gotta be swimming in the sky if you think I can talk anything into him. He killed me once already remember?" Bakura reminisced happily on the day Dan Green had won over Atemu... well it was pleasant for that part, but once the acting came, Bakura's smile had faded fast.

"It is nice to see you two are awake"

"Just...no more fangirls"

"Fangirls? What are they?" The voice was familiar but the shape wasn't. It was a red armadillo "The name's Knuckles, the winner of the world's strongest echidna"

"You're an armadillo," Atemu said.

BANG!

Atemu is knocked out again "Nice" Bakura said.

BANG!

Bakura is knocked out.

"Typical, 1 chapter in and they are starting a crossover!" Knuckles said

"DO YOU WANT TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER OR NOT?" an overly loud voice booms

"Yes but..."

"NO BUTS, JUST READ THE SCRIPT" "Fine" Knuckles drags the bodies off into the woods.

"Stupid writing staff, they always try to throw me in wherever I don't' belong; then they try and take advantage of me. First that stupid hedgehog, then stupid egghead trying to outsmart me... I hate writing staffs!" Knuckles groaned as the two bodies he dragged slowly regained consciousness.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE STRUCK DOWN?"

Knuckles grumbled incoherently, shaking his head as he dropped the bodies, looking up to the sky as though the writers were in the clouds. "I'd like some respect!!!!"

"TOO BAD! WE DONT' DO REQUESTS!" a bolt of lightning passed down striking only inches from his feet, awaking both the Egyptians immediately. "We're winners! Not you!" Atemu made an attempt to awake the strange small red beast, as Bakura looked around, suddenly having a taste for a dab of popcorn.

Pretty soon the three characters were lost. Putting the armadillo, I mean echidna down, Bakura turns around "OK, now what is he doing here?" says Bakura pointing to Knuckles.

"Must be another fanfic," said Atemu.

"LOOK DO YOU WANT THE SAME AS HIM?"

"We are main characters in this fanfic. This means you can't kill us or there is no story!"

"YEAH BUT... THIS... LOOK I... OH DAMMIT THEY WON!" said the voice as he promptly disappears in a puff of logic "Now that that is settled... what is that blur over there?" said Bakura brushing his hands off.

"Blur? I don't see any blur, all I see is a hazy fog over there," Atemu blinked, squinting as though it would help.

Bakura slapped him upside the head, "That's what I'm talking about mister 'I'm the winning Pharaoh'." Knuckles grumbled something incoherently, but found himself instantly stopped by the sudden swarm of jet-black shadows that seemed to consume his being. "What was that?" Bakura's silky voice hallowed.

"N-n-n-nothing." Knuckles stuttered feeling choked. Bakura released the shadows, leaving knuckles to gasp for air as he and Atemu continued on, boasting over who was better as always. "Great, I leave that damn hedgehog for five minutes and I get thrown into a fanfic involving a main and minor character from an anime involving a children's card game and even worse, now they think they have won the right to be the MAIN main character when it is apparent that later on there will be an obvious plot twist which results in..."

"SHUT UP!" Bakura and Atemu shouted.

"YIKES! OKAY! Oh look! There's Sonic to obviously progress the story from this point to prevent the fans from losing interest and..."

"Shut up Knuckles" Sonic bursts out causing the other two to jump a mile in the air.

"What the hell is that creampuff?" Atemu jolted.

"I'm the creampuff, dolt," Bakura slapped him, "that's OBVIOUSLY a porcupine!"

The blue blur seemed to grow extremely angry at this, "I'm not a porcupine!!! I'm a hedgehog!"

Atemu and Bakura exchanged regal glances of confusion, "There's a difference?" they asked. Knuckles couldn't help but notice the pair was easily wearing on Sonic's nerve; maybe he couldn't win the role of main character as easily as he once thought. "Take this you porcupine"

"You call yourself gay?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IM BRITISH!"

"I don't need to fight, I will win as I am a main..." BANG! THUMP!

"So how long have they been at this?" Shadow asks

"At least for 1 comment" Knuckles replies

"What happened?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Not really, I'm only a minor character in this anyway"

"I see...Hang on! When did you get here?"

"I used Chaos Control"

"OK. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I have to progress the story by giving them a chance to explain what has happened then I will bring up the Chaos Emeralds which will serve as an important plot point for not only the rest of this chapter which wont last long anyway but also for the rest of the story"

"Oh! And are you gong to break up the fight as well?"

"What are you kidding, I came here to take bets, I'll give you $100 on Sonic"

"Done"

_**Written by Leonhart321 and Egyptianeye**_

* * *

**Yet again, another chapter, please do send in your reviews about our randomness and sugar high. Thanks.**_**  
**_


	3. 5 Minutes later

_**Chapter 3: 5 Minutes Later**_

As they stood there, Atemu, Bakura, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow; Bakura felt his Cameo-Senses tingling, and suddenly, a HUGE green pipe came out from the ground. Everyone looked at it in total awe, when suddenly they heard a faint American/Italian accent yelling: "It's a-me! Mario!"

"No!" everybody gasped! Not another cameo!

Suddenly, Mario jumped off the big green pipe and landed on Bakura's foot, causing him to hit the living shit out of Mario.

Mario began, "Hello! It's a-me! Mario! I'm a-here to a-tell you the plot-a for this a-story!" BANGTHUMPCRASHFLASH

"No-one likes too many cameos" Bakura smirked as a smoldering pile of ash now stood where Mario was standing only 32 seconds ago, "Especially ones who stand on my feet, reveal plotlines and have bad accents"

"Hey, aren't you..."Shadow started before seeing Bakura's glare, "Never mind, hey where does his pipe go?"

"Dunno" Sonic said "But since it didn't leave when Mario appeared I assume the writers want us to go down it!"

"Okay" they all said and promptly jumped into the pipe leaving the pile of ash to say, "The one day I didn't pack my mushrooms and look what happens!"

The team (Bakura: Are we a team now?!) went down the big green pipe, it was quite a bumpy ride, but after 3 minutes, they arrived at the end. The jumped out of the pipe and looked around...

Shadow, "You have got to be fcking kidding me!" They had arrived at the mushroom kingdom, everywhere were big green trees and mushrooms. The sun was shining brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky. Far off, they could see Princess Peach's castle.

Suddenly, a green gay-looking guy walked to them and said, "Thank a-God-a! Mario told you about-a our a-problem!"

"Well, actually, Bakura killed him," said Atemu.

"Mammafcker!" yelled Luigi, "You killed a-my a-brother! But you were supposed to help us defeat the evil----" Suddenly Bowser appeared and crushed Luigi with his feet, scraped him off, ate him, spat him out, burned him, and threw him in the river.

"Well that saved me the trouble. Now who the hell are you?" Bakura said to the random turtle

"I'm Bowser Koopa, King Of The Koopas and Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom"

"Then is that your castle over there?"

"Err... no."

"And do you have a crown?"

"...No"

"and do you have any proof whatsoever?"

"No"

"And do you like women?" pipes up Sonic who was bored for his lack of lines

"NO! NOW WHO THE HELL ARE... WHY YOU!" Bowser screamed as everybody fell around laughing. "NOW I KILL YOU" cue battle music (WTF! A Final Fantasy reference!...cool!: Atemu). Bakura, still in his sexy form, challenged Bowser to a Shadow Game, but Bowser never heard of Duel Monsters before.

Atemu, "You must have no life at all if you don't even play a children's card game!"

But Knuckles was sick of this talk and hit Bowser with his...well...knuckles, but it had no effect at all. Suddenly Princess Peach herself came walking to the scene of the grimy crime. As she saw Bowser being attacked, she grabbed her umbrella and hit Knuckles on hi head. "Piss off" yelled Peach. "Bowser is MY bitch!" She grabbed Bowser by his claw and they walked peacefully to the castle.

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events!" said Atemu. But what about that plot?

Suddenly, Luigi grabbed hold of the land and climbed out of the river. "Actually, I was-a almost a-gonna a-tell a-you, when Bowser----"

"AAAAH IT'S ALIVE!" yelled Tristan's voice, who suddenly jumped out of the green pipe and kicked Luigi in his face, pushing him underwater for 3 minutes before walking towards the rest of the group.

_**Written by Leonhart321 and mangalink**_

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapters, please make sure to tip your waitress and feed reviews to the hungry authors! thanks  
**


	4. Dead Man's Quest

_**Chapter 4: Dead Man's Quest**_

"... So who's going to ask him?" said Atemu pointing at Tristan's voice.

"Not me" said all but Knuckles.

"What?"

"Well you heard them Knuckles go and ask him"

"But I just want to...know...dammit" Knuckles goes up to Tristan's voice, "Ermm...what are you doing here?"

"Well where did you think I went when I died?"

"Died?"

"I'm Tristan's Original Voice you know"

"Oh Bollocks!" said Atemu and Bakura "What possessed LK to send that here?"

"Well I think here was the only place where he wouldn't annoy anyone"

"How do you figure?"

"This place has Luigi."

"...Good point"

Suddenly, Tristan's Original Voice looked very serious. "Okay everybody, sit down, I shall now tell you the plot for this ridiculous fanfic". Nobody sat down, until 4kids threatened to write Luigi back into the story. "You see, LK has sent me here, to tell you of the terrifying evil that will come soon. An evil so evil, that he wears a cape!"

Everybody gasped.

"You see, this evil knows many names, you might know him as The Big Chin Faced Gay, but you may also know him as Panic.

"But I Mind crushed him!" Said Atemu.

"Yes" said TOV "but he was rescued by Pegasus, before he lost his eye to Bakura. (Bakura whistles), and now Panic is out for revenge, he has gathered more followers, including the brothers ParaDox, the rhyming gay brothers, and Seto Kaiba's evil side who looks like a gay clown, and all of them are heading towards a land called Hyrule. You must all go there and find a man named Link, he will help you further."

"So, you want us to kill a gay clown, 2 rhyming gay brothers, and a guy with a chin bigger than Mai's breasts?" Asked Atemu.

"Yes" replied TOV, "I shall now open up a new pipe, which shall lead you to Hyrule"

"K, thanks," replied Sonic.

"Man, if this plot gets anymore ridiculous, they will have brought in Kemo and Mai" muses Bakura.

"ATTENTION DUELIST, MY BREASTS ARE IN DANGER!" said the ridiculous looking Kemo/Mai hybrid

"Great, 4kids are experimenting again" Atemu sighs "MIND CRUSH!"

"NOOOOOOO"

"Now that we have delayed the story long enough maybe they will have killed off TOV"

"We have a problem," TOV panted.

"What now?" snaps Shadow, "Can't you see I'm too damn evil for this and at best I get a line each chapter?"

"Yes but the true evil has arrived. Youtube has pledged its allegiance to Panic."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted.

"It gets worse. If we don't stop them soon, they will have flagged any and all LK video"

"This just got serious."

"Quick, into the..."WHOOSHPLOP

"Great they left for Hyrule without me. What a terrible accident"

Arriving at Hyrule, they are met with a sinister enemy. Before them stand the gay brothers ParaDox!

Para: We are here, you must all wonder why?  
Dox: Well, it's because, you're all gonna die!  
Para: My brother and I, we are very strong!  
Dox: What we do in bed at night, is very very wrong!  
The gang: (wtf?!)  
Para: Our Master, Lord Panic has ordered us to take Bakura's Millennium Ring!  
Dox: But, alas, that is not the only thing!  
Para: Too bad for you, you've run out of luck!  
Dox: You don't want to see, what's hiding underneath this frock!

Suddenly, a youth with striking blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in green women's clothes knocked the gay brothers out with his sword.

Link smiled, "My name is Link, my fellow travelers! Sorry I was late, I had to make way!"

"I say Bakura, he looks quite gay!" Atemu pointed.

"Follow me now, if you please! I have to take you to the Castle, where Princess Zelda awaits you."

Bakura blinked, "Say, Atemu, I think so too..."

The gang follows Link to the Castle, little do they know, that the Kemo/Mai hybrid was following them... "ATTENTION DUELISTS! Let's follow those guys, but first, a cup of tea. My breasts, totally agree..."

_**Written by Leonhart321 and mangalink**_

* * *

**Well, I hope you find these enjoyable at least. Please do review!**_**  
**_


	5. Pointless Backstory

_**Chapter 5: Where the Pointless Backstory Is Told To Make Sure That There Is At Least Some Sense In This Fanfic (For Once At Least)**_

"Hello brave warriors...and Atemu. Welcome to Hyrule" announced Zelda "Now since we have to fill up some plot holes, especially where Pegasus is concerned, we are going to use this chapter to explain what has happened."

"And I'm going to help!" said Tristan's Original Voice

"Damn, didn't we lose him in that last chapter," whispered Shadow

"Apparently not," whispered Sonic.

"Hey speaking of previous chapters, don't you owe me like $100 from chapter 2?" Knuckles asked.

"OH shut up I'm trying to listen to the story while not breaking the no flashbacks rule which will for some reason be conveniently forgotten during this chapter" Shadow said.

Zelda continued, "You see, when Bakura had stolen Peggie's Millennium Eye, Peggie was rushed to the hospital. After a few weeks, he was fired and he traveled back to his Island in the middle of nowhere. There, he saw Panic, who lay Mind crushed on the floor. Peggie has a thing for big hard chins, so he helped him, only to be killed by his creation! You see, Peggie improved Panic, so that he could now shoot super special awesome laser beams out of his chinhole, but Panic killed Peggie, because he wanted to molest his chin. As Panic walked around Duelist Kingdom, he found the gay brothers ParaDox. And the gay clown, which resembles Kaiba's evil part. They worked together, and made an Order, The Order of the Cabac, which is short for Chin And Brothers And Clown. And now, they want to take over the world by collecting the millennium items, melt them into pure gold and use it to buy the world! But there is a way to stop them...You must---" Suddenly, Zelda was grabbed by 2 giant breasts.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My breasts are suffocating you!" Link tried to save Zelda, but the transvestite clad in green was too late...

Sonic sang, "I'm blue daberdee-daberdai!" (feeling sad for his lack of lines)

"…….I can be a brave warrior...if I wanted to... " Atemu twiddled his thumbs.

Bakura sighed, "Just when this fanfic couldn't get any worse, the plot filler is suffocated by 2 giant breasts!"

Then suddenly, the breasts were knocked out of the window, by a blue warrior who looked somewhat familiar. "I am Sheik, Zelda's cross dressing alter ego!"

"Boy do I know that feeling" said all the yu-gi-oh characters in the local area.

"Yay. Blueness!" said Sonic spinning around Sheik.

"Stop that you are making me dizzy."

"Hang on," says Shadow pulling out a rope. He dove in and lassoed Sonic, "Here you go, you own pet supersonic hedgehog," Shadow said, giving the leash to Sheik.

"Do I have to feed him?"

"Not really, it doesn't matter to me. Oh and would you like this rare breed of crimson wombat as well?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Look there is no point in trying to hurt me as I am far too evil and cool too die. I mean play Shadow the Hedgehog on ...Alright now what's so funny?"

Para: We are back! You cannot defeat us, whatever you do!  
Dox: Wow, who's that cross dressing lady in blue? (Bakura: I'm a guy! Atemu: I think he means Sheik...)  
Para: Stop your drooling, we have an evil plan to execute!  
Dox: Yes, that is true, but I am distracted by my beetroot!  
Para: Was that an euphemism for your dick?  
Dox: Oh come on brother! You're making me sick!  
Para: You will all die! Start off the evil plan!  
Dox: Hmm...this sun is doing wonders for my tan...  
Suddenly, Kaiba's evil side...I mean the evil Gay Clown appeared.  
Gay Clown: You fools! I have been sent by Lord Panic to execute the plan myself, you're all taking too long!  
Dox! Give me your detonator!  
Dox: You gave it to Para!  
Gay Clown: I can see it pointing out of your frock Dox!  
Dox:...that's not the detonator...

_**Written by Leonhart321 and mangalink**_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading everyone. This is one of the few chappies that i didn't contribute to sniff tear but it was still just as ... interstingly strange as all the rest. but that's what makes this satire... well... a satire. Please feed the authors your opinions, cookies or flames, we 3 both! Thanks!  
**


	6. Writer's Block

**Well everyone, this is the chapter where things start changing, there's a bit of a cross between normal para. form and screenplay, so thats just a heads up.**

**And we authors still own Absolutely None of our characters with the exclusion of when the writers have their 'ALL CAPS VOICEOVERS'... i hope you've found this satire interesting thus far.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Writers Block Chapter (This Is What We Get For Doing 4 Chapters Straight)**_

"So now what, we just wait here until they finish playing with their beetroot?" Sheik asked.

Canned laughter

"WTF?"

"Oh the writers have decided to move the theme to a sitcom to attract more help," Knuckles explained.

"Man that's desperate."OOOOOOOOOOOH"STOP THAT"

canned laughter

"Look, arguing with the writers won't help, so lets just leave before we all get blown up!" Atemu rolled his eyes.

"…or pickled," said Bakura.

canned laughter

"OK, why did you say that?"

"Hey if we play into their hands maybe this chapter will be over quicker than the others"

"...Look lets just go!" Cheers

Gay Clown: NOT SO FAST! I have the detonator right here in my gay hands!

He pushed the button and an enormous disco ball appeared from the roof and some 70's disco music starts to play.

Atemu: Hey! This is quite fun! Let's join! canned laughter  
Atemu: What was funny about that? canned applause  
Atemu: GRRR! WTF?!!!  
Bakura: Forget it, let's just dance!  
Sonic: That's kinda out of your character, isn't it?  
Bakura: Screw my characters, I have money!  
Knuckles: Looks like the writers have taken one too many painkillers again...  
canned AWWWWWWW  
Sheik: Lets do the disco train outta this burg!  
Bakura: Word that

All leave Hyrule Castle leaving Para, Dox and the Gay Clown to dance to the Village People.

Shadow: That was weird, I had a strange feeling that I was going to sing Shaft in a few moments  
"Anyway, lets go visit the Zoras or we will be stuck in this drug induced chapter for the rest of the fic," Sheik sighed desperately.

"Word that"

"You can stop saying 'word that' now"

"But I don't want to"

-Meanwhile thousands of miles away-

"Curses, no matter what we do, my chin's plans don't work!"

"Patience, Patience for soon we shall have the mighty account and then they can never stop us HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...So, why are we here now?"

"It lets the people know that the story is moving on"

-…-…-

"So who is this 'the Zora' you said we are going to visit" asked Bakura who has started to think that following some weird crossdresser he just met wasn't a good idea.

"Well I will explain that now. The Zora is.."

"YAY FOR BLUENESS!" screamed a frustrated Sonic for not having many lines.

"That's it porcupine, you asked for it: MIND CRUSH..IN STEREO"

Finally, Sheik, Atemu, Bakura and those squirrel things arrived at Zora's palace when, suddenly a cute Zora girl came running towards them. "Hello travelers, you must seek an audience with the King!"

"No, actually, we were on the run from a couple of gay guys who tried to flirt with us in a disco," replied the blue squirrel who, in actually was Sonic, but due to the mind crush he now was under the impression of being a furry rodent.

"Oh, well, go and see the King anyway, because, you, ah...you look like the adventurers of...uh... the prophecy!"

And of course, our heroes and the squirrel, followed her blindly.

-Meanwhile, in ChinCastle.-

Panic hummed, "Hmm...oh crystal Chin, tell me where those people and those porcupine things are!...Mmmm..they are trying to ask the King of Zoras for help, so he can try and stop me! That's not good...I must send my strongest minion to the Zora Palace..."

A few blinks later.

"Wait...Shit!, that's all the minions I have! Damnit! Ah well, I'll figure out how to stop them when my favorite soap is finished! 'As the Chin Turns'," he left his cluttered desk and went for the TV, remote and ice cream in hand.

_**Written by Leonhart321, mangalink and xellos88**_

* * *

**All i have to say is Thanks for reading this satire, yet again a chapter i played no part in. But i ask your hand in reviewing all the same so i may tell the other writers of this fic your opinions. Thanks.**_**  
**_


	7. I hope this is Bakura

_**Chapter 7: I Hope This Is Bakura And Not Another Fangirl**_

"Where the hell is this place?" Shadow looked around the wonderfully waterful place, clinging ever-so-slightly to Atemu's leg.

"Will you back off a me!?" he tried to throw him to the water, but Knuckles caught him, despite their being worst enemies

"We SINK in water you dolt," Knuckles stressmark seemed to grow.

"Right this way" the midget of a host led them to an unmarked door.

"What kind of a midget talking fish thing are you anyway?" Bakura raised her up by the collar so he could look her eye to eye without needing to crane his neck.

"I'm not a talking fish! I'm a Zora! Honestly, don't you know ANYTHING?!"

"Welcome to our kingdom" said some fish wearing a crown.

"And you are what?" said Atemu.

"I'm King Pono of the Zoras," said the fish.

"Oh and here I thought you were sushi for the emperor. And what is this prophecy of yours?"

"Oh I'll tell you that tomorrow but for now go to your rooms and sleep." The characters were lead away by individual swarms of neon tetras for each character. "Now we shall see how things will go during the night ha ha ha"

In Chinchinatti

"And this is evil, how?" Chinface ("that's not my name!!!!" "SHUT UP!") tapped his foot.

"It gives the new writers a theme to work with, plus they are staying there overnight," his faithful unnamed servant explained.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH! That is evil!"

-…-…-

Bakura broke Atemu's door in when he refused to open it.

"What the hell do you want?"

"The writers decided to put some weird looking puffballs in my room... I'm staying here."

"Oh hell no. you are NOT staying in my room!"

"Shut up stupid pharaoh. I promise I won't listen to your mind link with your 'oh so precious' little Yugi back home," he mocked, huffing as he threw some pillows to the other bed that the writers had just written in.

"If you dare. make any more alterations to my room," Atemu looked up for the writing staff. "I'll have you sent to the shadow realm."

"OH REALLY?" a thunderous voice boomed and the next instant their wonderfully peaceful little room had turned into a grassy field where "Chompy the goat" was eating with his family.

"We take it back!!! Please! It's too colorful!!" Bakura cried.

"NOW YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON, DON'T MESS WITH THE WRITERS!!!"

Atemu grumbled something under his breath.

Further down the hall:

"This is great just great," Knuckles mumbled to himself.

"What is?" Shadow was preoccupied with making fun of the squirrel his arch rival had become.

"I don't know... I just had to say that because I never get enough lines!!!" he continued his rant…

Somewhere!

"Sheik!" the Zora king whispered hastily.

"Yes?" the cross-dressing she-male appeared from no where.

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Exactly, those funny colored people and their pets have no idea of what the Chin lord has prepared for them."

"Chin lord? When did he start going by that name?" he tilted his head.

"Since the writer forgot his actual name..." s/he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-…-…-

"Now," said the king sushi the next morning, "The prophecy tells me you will leave. Now. Bye then!"

They are thrown out of the castle. "Well that was pointless" mused Knuckles.

"Not really" said a familiar voice

"Oh not..."

"Yep it's Sonic the WARGHH!" said Sonic just before he was thrown into the nearby lake.

"How did he survive the mind crush and get his memories back?" asked Bakura.

"He had a life left," Knuckles sighed.

"And you?"

"Two more"

"What about Shadow?"

"Oh he's gone all good and stuff look," points Knuckles to a prancing Shadow singing 'How Do You Solve A Problem Like Maria', "Can't we kill him?"

"Nah, someone put in the infinite continue cheat so he cant die"

"Typical. Hey isn't that..."

Last time on whatever we are writing now  
Hey isn't that...  
Now sit down for another exciting episode of whatever we are writing now!

"Hey isn't that...the Kemo/Mai hybrid?"

"Hey yeah! Wtf are/is they/he/she/it doing here?" replied Bakura

"I have a name you know! It's Maimo!" said the hybrid.

Atemu: "Maimo...!" roll eyes  
Knuckles: "Stop this bullshit, we have a plot twist to go through!"  
Fish-thing: "It is time for your meeting with the King."

They followed her until there was a fork in the hallways.

"Bakura, could you follow me to the left, please? Everyone else, take the right, there is where the King awaits you."

"Why do I have to go left?!" yelled Bakura.

"Because there are many fangirls to the right, you must avoid them."

"Sounds good," replied Bakura.

What Bakura didn't know was that all the fangirls had planned this, and were hiding in the left hallway.

"Oh no, this CAN'T be true!" yelled Bakura. "AAAAAAARGH!!!"

The following scenes have not been written, to protect your children.

_**Written by Leonhart321, Egyptianeye and mangalink**_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading these, and as it is such a pain to edit it from its original context, i've decided to just allow the spontaneous screenplay format, plus it just goes to show that there were multiple people working on this. So after this chapter, the only editing will be grammatical, and spelling (for the most part).**

**thank you again, and please tip your waitresses... i mean. feed the authors. gives cookies  
**


	8. More Fanservice

_**Chapter 8: More Fanservice!**_

"Could we stop following random people we just met" asked a really pissed Bakura after scraping the fan girls off him and returning with the others.

"STOP ARGUING AND FOLLOW THE STORYLINE" ordered the all-knowing, omnipotent Writing Staff.

"But we are following fish people. FISH PEOPLE!"

"Shut up Chunk"

"Yeah man you are ruining the mood...hey when the hell did Tristan's Original Voice get here?!" said Atemu.

"...I'm surrounded by wankers"

"Typical, that damn voice has come back" screams Atemu.

"Well at least it isn't..."Knuckles starts.

"Isn't who?" Sonic interjects.

"Never mind. Hey look a Warp Pipe! Lets go down it to progress the story some more"

"Word that"

5 minutes and another Spiderman sequel later

"We seem to be on Mobius" says Knuckles.

"How do you figure?"

"Cause there's a grown man playing with toys over there and all the floating platforms have squares on them"

Atemu looked at Bakura with a look that simply screamed : what-in-the-name-of-Ra-are-we-doing-here? 

"Its Dan Green's fault... its always Dan green's fault. he always ruins everything... even our show," Bakura hissed to no one in particular, though he was answering Atemu's questioning look. 

"Dan green isn't a bad person!" Knuckles defended. A fight was about to break out and all anyone could do was crowd around in a circle and pass the popcorn. 

"You're gonna pay for making fun of my voice!" knuckles tempted. 

"Oh I'm so afraid of a little armadillo!" Bakura taunted dryly. 

"Kill him Bakura! Him and his Dan green friend." 

'As long as Dan Green's voice stays out of this, this shouldn't get too bloody,' Shadow mumbled lowly 

"ANYWAY…" said Atemu, to greet jeers of popcorn being thrown at him, "we have to figure out why we are here" he said while kicking Sonic on some sharp polygons.

"It is obvious, we have to find the Chaos Emeralds" said Sonic.

"Alright how the do you do that?"

"You put in up, down, left, right, A, B and C"

"NO! I meant the constant coming back!"

"Oh that! I'm just too damn fast to die!"

BANG CRASH WALLOP "GET THE CHAINS!" TINKLE

"Get away from that, you porcupine," they all cheered leaving Sonic dangling above a waterfall tied up with some chains. a chorus of little birdies decided to swirl around sonic's remains to make him very dizzy so he would fall asleep while dangling. 

"How the hell does the blood not rush to his brain when he's upside down?" Atemu looked back at the dizzy little blue powder puff. 

"He has a brain? I though he just had fuzz…" Bakura blinked. 

"Enough! We have to get the emeralds and get out of this place before the writing staff adds in more characters!!!" Shadow and Knuckles pulled the Egyptians that were easily twice their size, back to the rest of the group. 

"Yes," Sheik appeared from nowhere, wearing a strange smirk. "You wouldn't want to upset the writing staff now would you?" 

A look of sheer terror was drawn on all their faces.

_**Written by Leonhart321, xellos88 and Egyptianeye**_


	9. Rocky Horror Fanfic Show

_**Chapter 9: The Rocky Horror Fanfic Show**_

_Egyptianeye: _woot woot!!! when I went to sleep last night there were 2 chappies... now theres 8 w00t

_Leonhart32: _well it just kept going on and getting bigger ;

_Egyptianeye: _yep yep!! and that's a good thing...

_Leonhart321: _too true my friend, too true

_Mangalink: _Yay for chapter 8!  
Thanks for writing while I was watching my soap!  
hugs both tight 

_Egyptianeye: _... more fanservice... I wonder who'll do the honors... and I wonder where Linky randomly poofed to  
never mind... there she is. Linky! Shadow's lookin for ya

_Mangalink: _I was watching EastEnders, my soap   
Yay! 

_Leonhart321: _Hugs back now we have more contributors and another 2 pieces of fanservice to go title wise

_Mangalink: _Yay! This fanfic is going places!

gives cookie 

_Egyptianeye: _chomps cookie yummy

_Leonhart321: _eats cookie and gives out assorted chocolates

_Egyptianeye: _CHOCOLATE!!! jumps chocolate and shoves down throat [ chocolate my kinda crack 

_Xellos88: _"scraping the fan girls off him" good edit man XD

_Egyptianeye: _who wants to start chappie 9?! The Rockie Fanfic Picture Show?

_Leonhart321: _it takes a great deal of effort for me to give out chocolate, I NEEEEEEEED chocolate to live

_Mangalink: _CHOCOLATE!!!  
transforms into a dark monster and eats the chocolate

_Xellos88: _Does anyone has any idea where the plot is going?

_Leonhart321: _oh it has already started but just you wait...

_Mangalink: _Thanks Leo!

So do I Oo

_Egyptianeye: _Linky!! we have sugary goodness for you in the RP discussion board!!!! 

-.-.-.- 

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is it Bakura?"

"I dreamt I was one of the writing staff, some guy called Leo!"

"Oh go back to sleep" calls out Atemu

_**Written by Leonhart321 and the other unnamed contributors...you know who you are**_


	10. Bandit Keith FanserviceIn America

_**Chapter 10: Bandit Keith Fanservice...In America**_

"Ooh shiny!" Bakura swiftly grabbed the item and swiped it into his pocket before whispering to the pharaoh. "You know, this may not be so bad I can do some serious swindling." 

"Bakura! that's against the law!" Atemu made a move to sustain the thief but the writers held him back to allow Bakura to blurt in. 

"ah ah ah! not so fast. this isn't Egypt's, and you aren't the lawmaker, so you can't hurt me. hahahaha!" he strummed his thumb over the soft texture of the jewel that lay hidden in his robes. 

"OH great." Knuckles rolled his eyes, coming to a screeching halt. 

"What is it?" the group gasped. 

"Him..." he looked to the sky to see a little orange blob approaching them. 

"And you thought Bakura was gay (BRITISH!!!!!!) just wait until you get a load of this guy"

"Hey guys!" said the voice of a 6 year old trapped in a teenager's body "I'm Tails!"

"And we care why?" asks Bakura.

"Cause I have the other 6 emeralds"

"Hey everyone, come and beat, I mean meet my new best friend"

"OH WE ARE NOT LETTING HIM HANG AROUND!" screams Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic who although escaping, had yet to get the hint.

"Shut up and let the story progress, the writing staff wont let him hang around for more than one chapter anyway"

"Oh yeah, he is THAT gay after all"

"err what's gay?" 

Upon the conclusion that Tails was not only very stupid he was also naive, Bakura managed to swipe his pretty emeralds in hope of trading them for big money back home.

"Hahah! I could totally screw the rules with that much money!" he gloated happily. 

"Hell no, did the writers just make you quote Kaiba?" Atemu felt him for a fever but Bakura pushed him off. 

"Man, you're queer enough around your little other half!" 

Atemu turned a deep shade of red, but whether it was anger or embarrassment, no one knew. 

"Now that we have all the emeralds..." said Bakura.

"GET HIM!!!!!!!!!"

"WHH-H-H-AT!" BANG CRASH STAB

"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" THUMP CRASH CRUNCH "How long will that last Keith?"

"Well since I'm only making a short cameo to make this prison, I would say for at least 1 chapter, maybe 2 since we are holding Sonic and Tails...in America"

"Cheers! How much?"

"Oh, no charge for this. Those characters pissed me off...in America!"

"BRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!"

"Coming darling! See you in episode 23...in America"

"See ya Keith!"

"Does he say "in America" all the time?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah but you get used to it, plus they kill him off next episode."

"Thank god for that" 

"thank god indeed. that bloody American is really annoying!" Bakura hissed, hiding his emeralds from the rest. 

"What are we supposed to do know?" Shadow looked around to the group who could only shrug. 

"I can send you all to the shadow realm?" Bakura's eyes grew a steamy form of bloodlust. 

"Uh... WRITERS!!!" 

"yawn WHAT DO YOU WANT DOWN THERE?" 

"We need something to do!" 

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE FINDING SOME PROPHECY THING SO YOU CAN BEAT CHINFACE-LORD THING?" 

"..." 

_**Written by Leonhart321 and Egyptianeye**_


	11. Ryou Bakura and the Writers of Doom

_**Chapter 11: Ryo Bakura and The Writers Of Doom**_

"Yeah that's right I remember someone telling us about how chinface was trying to do something evil...and stuff" said Atemu.

"Then what is this 'quest for the emeralds' thing about?" asked Bakura.

"Well that always fixed our problems so I thought it would work with you guys too" 

5 minutes later 

After throwing Sonic of a cliff, the team was going back to their not-yet-determined quest when Panic Appears in front of them, "HAHAHA, I have come to finally tell you what my evil plan is all about!" 

"Oh No You Won't" cry the audience.

"Oh Yes I Will"

"Oh No You Wont"

"Look this isn't a pantomime so shut up!"

"Now then...hey where on Mobius are they?"

Meanwhile thousands of miles away

"Hmmmm" Tea blinked.

"What?" asked Serenity.

"I cant help but feel that someone, somewhere is encouraging people to write about Bakura"

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Meanwhile back on Mobius

"Don't you think we should have listened to him?" asked Atemu.

"Shut up and run" cried Knuckles.

Familiar voice: We would like to say it is fun to be back  
Familiar voice 2: We ate the clown on a barbeque rack 

"Oh not again!" sighs Bakura. 

"Can't we just kill those bastards now?" Atemu's eyes rolled. 

Just then a fuzzy white rolling blob plowed through the brothers Para and Dox, and came to a stop at the thief's feet. "RYOU!" he mauled his light with hugs, checking to make sure he was truly in one piece. 

"Who the hell's dis? we've got two of em now?" Shadow poked the frail little boy, earning an evil glare from Bakura. 

"Ryou? how'd you get here?" Atemu kneeled by his side, looking back from the way he'd came, with the slight hope that Yugi was with him, only to be let down. 

"It... was... the writers... they... sent me." 

"NOOOO!!!!" Bakura cried into the now stale air, looking to the clouds. "Why did you bring him into this?!" 

"BECAUSE WE CAN!" 

"This is war!!" 

Para: Aren't they going to notice us?  
Dox: stop making such a fuss. 

"WE ARE FED UP WITH YOUR RHYMING! NOW TO SILENCE YOU PERMENANTLY!" takes Para and Dox and throws them into an alternate dimension where everyone is a gay, frock wearing, rhyming cue ball...except them 

"Okay...that was weird" said Atemu while Bakura cared for Ryo.

"WELL THEY ANNOYED US AS MUCH AS WE ANNOY YOU!"

"Isn't that a bit much, even for them?"

"NAH!"

"Hey, could you bring Yugi here please?" asks Atemu expectantly.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WE THINK 1 YAOI REFERENCE IS ENOUGH FOR NOW!"

"...want...mummy.."

"Hush Ryo, stay calm, all will be well."

"...Bs." mumbled Atemu.

" DONT MAKE US SUMMON CHOMPY!"

"I'll be good!" 

"YOU'D BETTER BE!!" 

"Will someone fill in the plot holes here?!" the little fruit tart in green decided to voice himself. 

"You're still here?" everyone blinked. 

"YES I'm still here!" 

"Can you take him with Para and Dox?" Atemu whispered to the writing staff. 

"NO! HE'S YOUR TORTURE!" they thundered back. 

Atemu rolled his eyes as Bakura helped an almost unconscious and VERY dizzy Ryou to his feet. 

"I guess I'll explain. seeing as I hardly get seen anyways," shadow turned to the little green midget. "Para and Dox work for chinfaceguy... okay? and he sent them for some reason only the writers know... .and... this little white ... thing. appeared and ... I have no idea. don't' ask me," shadow found himself at a loss for words. "Just so long as Sonic and tails are out of the picture, I really don't care." 

"... mumm... can I have ... some scones and tea... please?" the pale teen mumbled before being promptly slapped awake by his other half. "Huh what?! where am I? Bakura? what are you doing here?" 

"The question is what are YOU doing HERE... and to answer that... it would be because the writers say so." 

"Now seriously...where the hell have you been for the past 5 chapters?" Atemu asked.

"With Sheik" points Link towards the blue transvestite.

"Oh...Hang on!"

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT, WE WERE PRACTICING OUR WRESTLING MOVES IN CASE OUR WEAPONS DISAPPEAR FOR SOME REASON!"

"Name a reason."

"...what?"

"Name an instance you would need to use wrestling moves?"

"...Hey look, Bakura and Ryo are back!"

"Hey what have you been doing?" asked Shadow.

"Drinking tea…"

"and eating scones!" Ryou replied as Link and Sheik slip away quickly.

"Then why is Ryou wearing your jacket Bakura"

"...hey Link and Sheik are missing"

"Don't change the subject"

"Sorry"

"HEY, DID YOU HEAR THAT, BAKURA SAID SORRY, EVERYONE FORGET THE PAST FEW MINUTES, BAKURA SAID SORRY!"

"WOOOOOOW!" 

Atemu poked him, "you just said sorry... are you feeling okay?"

He backslapped him, "I'm fine... piss off Pharaoh." 

"Don't you dare start alliterating!" 

"Hey you guys?" Ryou's frail voice interrupted the two. 

"WHAT?" they exploded. 

"Shouldn't we figure out where those two cross dressing imps went?" he pointed to the spot where they had just been. 

"... we'll finish this later thief." 

"Don't get pissy at me just because I have my rabbit and you don't!" 

"At least mine's safe!" 

"Like you care! You just want him with you," Bakura started to mock him, "wittle Atemu jus wans his babie Yugi wih him aww da time!" 

Atemu's face stained that double meaning red again. internally he swore at the writers for allowing him to get walked over by this thief.

_**Written by Leonhart321, xellos88 and Egyptianeye**_


	12. The Self Preservation Fanfic

_**Chapter 12: The Self Preservation Fanfic**_

"Bakura! You've held all the emeralds this whole time?" Shadow pulled them from his robes. 

"Don't touch me you furry black anemone!" he grabbed shadow by the back of the neck as though he were some kind of kitten. 

"You know we wouldn't have been wasting time walking around this place if you'd have told us you had the emeralds you idiot!!!" 

"He's not an idiot!" Ryou interjected, defending his counterpart. 

"Great, now we've got the emeralds, we can get back to Hyrule and figure out about that damn prophecy," knuckles broke up the fight by getting them back on topic. "Hellz yea, you see? the writing staff is on my side now!" 

BASHBANGCRUSHYEOUCH!SCREAMSIZZLEFIZZ "You were saying what now?" Bakura wiped his hands as they saw Knuckles not only tied and dangling over the river, but Bakura had shaved him of all his hair, leaving a pale pink for skin and Knuckles feeling extremely exposed. "the writers are on no one's side" 

Shadow used chaos control to return them to Hyrule. "Is it me or did that make no sense at all?" Ryou pondered, only to have his hair ruffled by Bakura. 

"Nothing here makes sense," he comforted, though it only caused Ryou a slight bit of fear.

--Meanwhile. thousands of miles away.-- 

"Are the plans almost ready sir?" Sheik stood before a massive desk behind which the Chin-master-lord-thing sat. 

"Yes... almost... why does my name keep getting weirder?" 

"Because sir. you are the arch villain. the villain's names always seem to get stranger throughout the passing of the story. 

He nodded, scratching his chin in an almost questioning matter

While the gang (yes they are a "gang" now) goes on in their not-yet-determined quest to fulfill the yet-to be-defined prophecy Shadow realizes That Atemu is in the back mumbling "Hey, why is Atemu looking so down?"

"He's just pissed because I got Ryou but the writing staff won't give him his little Yugi" replied Bakura.

"But… why?"

"AGHH!"

"What happened Bakura?" asked Ryo.

"Nothing, for a second there I thought TOV was back"

So while Bakura was regaining his breath Knuckles answered "The writers probably think that there's not enough gayness after Tails and Sheik left."

meanwhile thousand of miles away

"HAHAHA my evil plan is sooo EVIL, but I will not revealed it yet, cause I'm just as evil HAHAHA"

"…master what is the purpose of these cameo"

"Shut up, it lets the audience know that we are plotting"

Atemu was still mumbling. Even when everyone went to sleep, he was still mumbling. 

Bakura got a little pissed and begged the writers to include Yugi. 

After some persuasion, they obliged. 

"Oh Atemu!" Bakura began mockingly. He threw Yugi at Atemu. 

Atemu: "Egad! It's another Yugi doll! That'll go neatly onto my Yugi Worshipping Altar!"  
Yugi: "You built an altar for me? You are sick!"  
Atemu: "Shut up or I'll tear your Dark Magician card apart!".  
Yugi: "Not the Dark Magician! Ok, I'll shut up!"  
Bakura: "Now that that's over with, I have some...business to attend to...RYOU! Where are you?"  
Atemu: "Well, goodnight Yugi, we have a busy day tomorrow! We have to search for the plot!"

Meanwhile in Chintopia: 

Chinhead: "I still don't get why my hideout name keeps changing!"  
Servant: "Your name changes too, oh mighty Chin-thing!"  
Chinmeister: "Hey, you're right! I must think of a plan to kill the writers! I know! I'll threaten to strip to them in their dreams!"  
Servant: "What a good idea Chinnaling! They will certainly call you by your original name if you do that! Whatever your original name is..."  
Lord of the Chins: "Hmmm...Time for my daily chin-massage..."  
Servant: "Oh boy...

As morning dawns, everyone wakes to find something terribly wrong. 

"You ATE MY pastry?! I'mma eat you!" Bakura chases the small black ball of fuzz around the campsite until being detained by his other half. 

Atemu and Yugi were just fortunate enough to walk out and find the two snogging as though they'd been apart for days. 

"Um... Atemu?" Yugi smiled weakly, though he'd gotten a fully warm welcome already.  
No need for words, they too snogged as hard as Bakura and Ryou. 

"WHAT THE F!!!" Knuckles voice forced the couples' lips to part "What the hell are you doing!? we're supposed to be finding the plot here!" 

"Back off suck-up! you just want the writing staff to like you so you can become a main character!" Atemu and Bakura happened to bark simultaneously. 

Grumbling incoherently knuckles turned and left, leaving a yaoi warning to shadow as well. 

….

"Should we be snogging too?"

"Get the fck away from me Shadow"

_**Written by Mangalink, Xellos88, and Egyptianeye**_


	13. The Mixing Plot

_**Chapter 13: The Mixing Plot**_

Upon realizing that there is actually no purpose for them to be camped out in the middle of a nowhere place such as Hyrule, and that their cross dressing guides somehow managed to vanish into thin air, they decided to go home and give up on such a confusing and yet-to-be-discovered, plot. 

"You can't just quit the story!!" Atemu called to the writers. "Yugi just got here!" 

"Of course, because the world revolves around you!" Bakura huffed, causing a slight fight between the two Egyptians. 

"Where are they from anyway?" shadow poked Yugi's arm; earning himself the title 'Aibou-thief' and an attacking my Atemu. 

"Possessive much?" Knuckles rolled his eyes. 

"YOU there!" a giant man appeared before them... sickly orange hair with dark skin like Atemu and Bakura's. 

"Are you Egyptian too?" they questioned. 

"Eggipton? never heard of it!" he laughed, shooting them with lightning as he hovered above them. "I am Ganondorf" 

"Look everyone! it's Dumbledore! ... aren't you supposed to be older?" Ryou's head was tilted in question. 

"Ganondorf not Dunderdoor!" he growled, aiming to strike Ryou with lightning, only to get attacked by Bakura. 

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT?!" 

"He started it!" 

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT I'LL FINISH IT!" 

"Well what's he here for!" 

"I'm here to fill in the plot holes you idiot," he threatened to strike him, but the writers made him hold back. 

"NOW THAT THE WRITING STAFF HAVE INCLUDED ME I SHALL NOW BRING UP THE TRIFORCE"

"What's that?" asks Yugi, who decided to allow himself more screen time.

"Something else for me to steal?" wonders Bakura.

"NO, IT IS A MYSTICAL 3 PART TRIANGLE.."

"That's the millennium puzzle" points out Atemu.

"NO. IT CHOOSES THE PERSON WHO CAN WEILD IT AND GIVES THE MYSTICAL POWERS THAT..."

"That's STILL the puzzle!"

"JUST LISTEN! THERE ARE 3 PARTS, KNOWLEDGE, WISDOM( which was brought in to replace grumpy who bailed out of his contract) AND POWER WHICH I HAVE!"

"Oh really?" snickers Bakura.

"REALLY" galaxies Ganondorf.

"Really really?" starbursts Atemu.

"HEY WHATS WITH THE SWEET REFERENCES?" munchies Ganondorf.

"Oh its just Leo, he's back and he needs sugar" explains Bakura.

"How do you know that?" asks Ryo

"Well I had this dream..."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ganondorf continued, "According to the prophecy, I, Link, and Zelda, must give 3 of you, one piece of the triforce, which I don't really want to do, but if I don't, the writers will send Chinator to me in my sleep. My triforce piece, the triforce of power, goes to you Bakura." 

"And the Triforce of Courage goes to Atemu!" said the gay dressed in green. 

"And my triforce of Wisdom goes to Sonic!" said Zelda. 

"He dead" said Bakura. 

"Oh,...uhm...then the prophecy tells us to give it to the porcupine thingy...yes..." said Zelda. 

Shadow grinned, "Yes! Infinite wisdom!!" 

"And now, we shall leave you, so more cameos may join you later on!" said Ganondorf, and he, Link and Zelda (Sheik) teleported away. 

"Ok, now before we go any further with this plot thing, we must go to the nearest town and rest at the inn" began Atemu. 

"You just wanna molest Yugi, don't you" said Bakura mockingly. 

"Shut up you albino bastard..." replied Atemu.

At the inn: 

"Atemu, are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Of course Yugi, you want this too, don't you?" 

"Yes, I don't want anything more in this world!" 

"Then, let us begin!" 

"Yeah, I'll go grab the milk" 

"Oh, you are naughty, Yugi..." 

Bakura: "Hey, can I borrow some condo---hey! What's going on here!"  
Atemu: "It's not what it looks like!"  
Bakura: "I can see perfectly well that you're eating cookies without me!"  
Yugi: "I've got the milk Atemu!...boy...milk and cookies, yum!"  
Atemu: "Bakura's here..."  
Yugi: "Shit..."  
Atemu: "We were actually hoping to spend some quality milk and cookie eating time, Bakura..."  
Bakura: "I know when I'm not wanted!"  
Ryou: "Hey did you get those condo--- Oh cookies!"  
Bakura: "And milk!"  
Ryou: "Don't mind if I do!"  
Atemu and Yugi: "Goddamnit..." 

"So are these double choc chip?" asks Shadow who, with Knuckles, a resurrected but heavily scarred for life Sonic who STILL hadn't taken the hint, and the ghost of Tails ("SHOULDN'T WE JUST WRITE HIM BACK IN?" "DO YOU WANT THE HATER COMMENTS?" "NONONONO!") had joined Ryo, Bakura, Atem, Yugi eating cookies.

"I don't care" grimaces Atemu.

"Why did Bakura invite them?" asks Yugi.

"And who's the blue badger and flying white mongoose?"

"OKAY, WHO WROTE SONIC BACK IN!" screams Shadow at the writing staff before Sonic chokes on a crumb.

"GOOD!" they all scream

POP

"What's the ice cream for?"

"IT'S AN APOLOGY FOR RESSURECTING SONIC!"

"Will we get this every time?"

"NICE TRY!"

POP

"SHADOW!"

"What!"

"That was freaking Triple CCC-ice cream you badger!"

"Are they like this all the time?" asks Yugi to the ghost of Tails.

"Pretty much" 

"How would you know ya two tailed freak? you've been dead most this time!" Bakura threw a cookie at him. 

"My cookie!" Yugi mauled him for the cookie. 

"Yugi! I thought you loved me!?" Atemu stood shocked

_**Written by Egyptianeye, mangalink and Leonhart321**_


	14. Don't Tell Atemu Yuugi's Dead

_**Chapter 14: Don't tell Atemu that Yugi's Dead**_

"So now" starts Bakura the next morning after everyone except Knuckles and Shadow had a sleep filled night "what are we supposed to do with all of these gold triangles and gems?"

"Sell them on eBay?"

"Buy the internet?"

"Screw the rules?"

"Hey is it me or is that big black hole over their drawing attention" asks Yugi to bring the plot on course..for now.

"It looks like a plothole!" says Atemu, "and you know what that means!"

"This fanfic is finished?"

"Lets hope not, I need the money while the Abridged Series is on hiatus! It means that we are going to the Cinema!"

"Why?"

"Cause wherever there is a plothole, a Harry Potter reference can't be far away" shouts Ryo as they all jump through the hole.

--At the Chinistry of Defense-- 

"Hey slave, do we actually have a role in this" asks the Chininator.

"Yeah, you, oh mighty Chindermort, are a cameo villain only doing this role for community service"

"Well that's what I get for taking cannabis"

REMEMBER KIDS, DON'T DO DRUGS  
now back to our fic...

A strange smell filled the groups noses when they passed through the plot hole... "where the hell are we?!" Shadow barked, seeming more like a porcupine than ever. 

"Its a castle!" Ryou's eyes were glazed in fantasy. "Where's Harry?" he began to skip the halls, running up the stairs, followed quickly by the others. He was probably the only one who didn't fear for their life when the stairs started moving... instead, he jumped for joy, "YAY!" 

"Rabbit! Where are we?" Bakura demanded. 

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Knuckles demanded before he could answer, "This plot keeps taking more twists and turns and everything!" 

"But it keeps us away from the chinlordthinguy! Besides! This is Hogwarts! There's tons of things to do here! like Quidditch, spells, potions, defense, magic," he continued down a self-made list while the others turned to a circle of whispers. 

"I say we kill him." 

"Hell no," Bakura barked. 

"I hate you... " 

"HE HAS BEEN GIVEN KNOWLEDGE OF THIS AREA TO AID YOU IN YOUR QUEST!!!" 

"Well he's being pleasantly annoying," Atemu growled, earning a glare from the thief, which he only mocked by sticking his tongue out at him, only to have it reluctantly sealed by a kiss from Bakura, causing both hikaris to start slapping their yami's for such inappropriate behavior. 

"IF YOU DON'T WANT HIS INFORMATION WE'LL TAKE IT BACK." 

"NO!" they all cried, " we want his knowledge." 

"This way guys!!!" he led them to the great hall, to show them all the pointy hatted freaks.

"And for the sorting" says a 100 year old actress playing a 50 year old witch pointing at a second hand hat. 

"Atemu!"

"Err.."

"You put it on" calls out Ryo.

"Fine"

"...GRYFFINDOR" screams the Hat

"Go sit over there" points a hyperactive Ryo to a red table 

"Bakura!"

"This is pointless!"

"...SLYTHERIN!"

"Go to the green one" 

"Knuckles!"

"...GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Sonic!" (When did he get back?)

"...SHLURP!...BURP!" 

"Shadow!"

"...SLYTHERIN!" 

"Ryo!"

"Yay! My turn, my turn!"

"..." 

"Ah, it seems you are not a wizard, bye then! Writeofferus" BANG Ryo disappears in an unresolved side plot 

"ONLY WE CAN DO THAT" puts Ryo on the Gryffindor table to keep the fangirls happy 

"Yugi!"

"...HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"HA HA! YUGI'S WITH THE FANGIRLS!" "Not again!"

Once all were forced to leave to their dormitories things started going terribly wrong. Seeing as Atemu clearly had a thing against knuckles, he 'accidentally' pushed him into the fire… 

Bakura found this time to be PERFECT for revenge against the black porcupine, and thus sent him to the shadow realm and wrote him off the show... then he met Malfoy... somehow they became best friends... possibly their love for hurting people? 

After knuckles was pushed, he tried to kill Atemu, and thus Harry and Ron (with Hermione's help) rescued Atemu and became instant friends.

Things weren't so well in Hufflepuff as Yugi tried to hide from the fangirls, but hiding in the boy's dormitory didn't help either seeing as there were fanboys too. "NOOOOOOO!" Yugi's final call, "ATEMU! SAVE ME!"

meanwhile thousand of miles away 

"Hey who the hell are you" asked Panic after a man wearing a black robe approached him from the shadow.

"I am he-who-must-not-be-named"

"yeah...that's not very helpful" replied chinface

"So now I m chinface again?!"

"I am the dark lord"

"Whoa whoa wait a second you albino freak, I don't know what plothole you fell from but in this place **I** am the only dark lord here"

"Really? well at least I don't have some crossdresser with me" said while pointing at Sheik

"Hey this guy came to me"

"Yeah right and I assume that the Gay Clown wasn't your idea"

"Hey how do you know about that?!"

"I know many things, but the important thing its that our mortal enemies have allied and we need to work together to stop them" said he-who-cannot-be-named and gave a picture of Harry to Giant-Chinface.

"oh its GIANT now...wtf? are you telling me this nerdy looking kid is you mortal enemy?!"

"Hey at least mine have hit puberty!"

_**Written by Leonhart321, Egyptianeye, and xellos88**_


	15. The Fellowship of the Writers

_**Chapter 15: The Fellowship of The Writers**_

"Now look, if this 14 year old is killed, then for some reason, I will be able to assist you in this vaguely established plot with all my darkest powers!" explains Lord V

"And you cant use these powers to kill the kid because?" asks General Chin

"He wears glasses"

Meanwhile thousands of miles away

"Hey look at this book" calls out Ryo "It says that if we kill this guy called The Big V ("Why is my name changing?" "You're a cameo villain, it always happens to us") then the one who kills him gains all his darkest powers"

"That's super special.." begins Yugi who had come back to keep Atemu from becoming depressed again

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET IT!" shouts Bakura

"hey guys" calls out Shadow and Knuckles

"Hey weren't you all killed in the last chapter"

"Yeah but the writing staff said something about a good idea when we were returning to our shows"

"What idea was that?"

"Something about Flames?" 

"Wait can someone tell me why we want Master V's dark powers" asked Knuckles

"I can think in thing or two we(and by we, I mean, I) could do with those powers" said Bakura while staring at Yugi

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Atemu after placing himself between Bakura and Yugi

"Would you two knock it off we have a plot to find!" shouts Shadow to prevent a fight

"You should do it so you can fullfill the prophecy"

"Ahh! where the did you came from Sheik?! Would you like that some weird cross dresser jumped at you from the shadows?" Asked an startled knuckles

"mmmmmm.."

"why the hell did I ask? Anyways what is this prophecy people keep talking about?"

"I shall explain that now..." 

"the prophecy states that the powers of the triforce and emeralds will activate when two minor characters play a card game involving little monsters that are constantly parodied brilliantly by some guy on the internet"

"Digimon!" calls out Yugi

"Pokemon!" calls out Atemu

"Harry Potter!" calls out Ryo

"Their card games suck!" call out Yugi

"DON'T MOAN AT HARRY! MOAN AT WARNER BROS FOR TRYING TO MILK THE FRANCHISE TOO MUCH!"

"SILENCE BAKURA!" commands Bakura

"Yes ma'am!" submits Ryo

"No, I mean Duel Monsters!"

"What's that?" ask Yugi, Atemu, Ryo, and Bakura

"Well since you are main characters it doesn't matter if you know or not, irrelevant of ORIGINAL CASTING!"

"Look why don't me and Sonic duel" suggests Shadow, "We need screen time anyway"

"Agreed!"

"So Sonic and Shadow will duel, oh and in this duel the loser is written off the fic, permanently"

"Right so how are the writers going to rig this so that Sonic loses?" wonders Bakura

"How do you know he will lose?"

"The writers keep trying to kill him off and he keeps being brought back by Leo..."

"DON'T MENTION HIS NAME BAKURA!!!!!!!! sob" 

And thus, the Duel ensued, Shadow versus Sonic, dark vs. light, yada yada yada I'm tired of writing comparisons. "Hey! You're supposed to be descriptive!" Bakura shouted to the writer. 

"DON'T YOU CRITISIZE ME! I'LL WRITE RYOU OUT TOO IF I HAVE TO!" 

"No! Please don't!" 

"THEN SHUT UP AND WATCH THE GAME." 

Sonic and Shadow fought desperately through their card game, knocking each others life points quite slowly as they had no freaking idea about how to play the game. 

"This is gonna take all day if you two don't shut up!" Atemu barked; listening to them give their own commentary of which move they would be next to make. 

"And now," Shadow tried to sound dramatic, "I shall set this card in defense mode!"  
Sonic rolled his eyes, slapping a card down, only to have it brutally murdered by a trap card. 

"Anyone up for tea?" Ryou asked, suddenly accompanied by Harry Ron and Hermione,  
The main characters found themselves in a circle on the floor, drinking tea with a few scones each, trying to not pay attention to the extremely boring yet enticing card game happening before them.

A few hours later: 

"I win!" Declared Shadow, and Sonic disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now wait a moment," Shadow eyed the script. "I thought you were supposed to give us more screen time during that bit!" 

"I CHANGED MY MIND! NOW, GO SMOTHER YOURSELF WITH YOUR GIANT HAIRY BALLS!"

_**Written by Leonhart321, xellos88 and Egyptianeye**_


	16. The Return of the Plotline

_**Chapter 16: The return of the plotline**_

"'kay so now that we've played this ridiculous card game, why haven't the powers of the shiny jewels started working yet?!" Bakura held the emeralds in his hands, noting how dull they seemed to shimmer in the light. 

"Did you like... kill them or something Bakura? cuz they were shiny before you laid your grubby paws on 'em" Atemu's eyes shrank. 

Ryou instantly began battering on him, trying to make Atemu take it back but by touching Atemu that only got him in a fight with Yugi. 

"WILL YOU GET BACK ON SUBJECT !!! STOP STRAYING FROM YOUR SCRIPTS!" 

The fight halted, the Egyptians rolled their eyes and looked to Ryou. "You're the genius about this place... why aren't the jewels working?" 

Ryou merely shrugged. "I really don't know, we did as the prophecy said... we let those two play a card game! and Sonic lost, and got written off the--" 

"I'm back!" Sonic bounced, instantly getting mauled and murdered for the umpteenth time by the main characters. 

"I know where to put him, we won't ever come back," Ryou pulled them along to the third floor corridor on the right hand side and threw sonic in a room before locking the door behind him. "The chamber might have been more fun... but I'll let fluffy play with him." 

"Chamber? what chamber? who's fluffy?" Knuckles said in a vain attempt to feel appreciated. 

"Okay know that the prophecy is fulfilled...we can go home right?"

"How was the prophecy fulfilled Bakura? Nothing happened!"

"I just want to go home Atemu! why the hell do you want to stay here? to be with that weird, nerdy guy over there" Bakura pointed at Harry.

"I see, you're just jealous because Ryou seems to be a little too friendly with him" Said Atemu with an evil grin in his face

"oh please, that guy doesn't even have any lines" said Bakura and went to grab Ryou and drag him away from Harry.

"Am I the only one that realizes that Sheik keeps disappearing and lying to us?" asked Knuckles but nobody answered...

meanwhile at the Chinpalace 

"Our master plan is finished hahahaha!"

"I know Panic, I helped you do it. Why are you screaming that?"

"Its something we evildoers do! Weren't you a villain in that weird...gay...magical..."

"HOGWARTS!"

"Yeah that place"

Due to the fact that knuckles was getting too smart for his own good, the writers fed him to the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, because snakes love little red fuzz balls with bad tempers. 

"You can't write knuckles out!" Atemu called to the writers. 

"AND WHY NOT? WE CAN ERASE YOU!" suddenly Atemu fell over, soon realizing his left leg was erased. 

"But! Knuckles is supposed to be important later!!!" 

"AND WHY IS THAT WITTLE PHAWOW?" 

A stress mark grew rabidly on his face at the retort, "because he's voiced by Dan Green too remember?!" 

A gasp was drawn from the writers and suddenly knuckles came crashing back down, landing on Atemu. "Damn porcupine. I didn't say to throw him on me!" 

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. WE CHOSE TO DO IT BECAUSE YOU REMINDED US OF SOMETHING THAT OUGHT NOT BE FORGOTTEN!"

_**Written by Egyptianeye, and xellos88**_


	17. Just Tell us Already

_**Chapter 17: Just Tell Us Already!**_

"So now that Dan Green is appeased, what should we do?" asks yugi

"excuse me" said the spekky geek

"AHH! IT TALKS"

"wait! I can help!"

"who are you?" asks Bakura before getting promptly slapped by Ryo

"He's Harry Potter!"

"yes I am and I can help you by making a plothole to a new world"

"You have that power and didn't think to mention it?"

"well the writers only want you to move on with the story so that there can be more references to games and movies...with disturbing results for all concerned of course"

"Sounds fun" grins Bakura

"So how do you make this plothole?"

"like this" says Harry. He then turns around and kisses Shadow full on the face

"...WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Shadow before another plothole appears.

meanwhile in Chincinnati

"Ahhh my plot-twist senses are tingling" squealed the albino freak

"What's wrong albino freak"

"I can feel...wait, albino freak? what the hell was that for?"

"Its the first time the writers make fun of somebody else's name, I thought I could do it too" replied the Humongous-Chinface

"…okay I can take a hint I'll stop; so what are you feeling?"

"The punks, those squirrels and Harry are leaving this realm, now we.."

"Hey! how come my enemies are "punks" and "squirrels" but the nerdy, gay kid gets called by his name?"

"THATS NOT THE POINT, the point is..."

"Yeah sure those glasses look REEEALLY scary"

"PANIC!"

"LOOK AT ME my name is Harry, I wave a stick around and I have a suspicious relation with my friend Ron WOOOO..."

"KNOCK IT OFF!...The point is that now we have to follow them and change our plans"

"oh yeah...that sucks" 

WHOOSH "Okay, so this plothole brought us...where now? asks Atem from underneath Yugi, Ryo, Bakura, Shadow, Sonic (who promptly runs off and drowns) and Harry

"Okay, why is Harry with us?"asks Bakura as he gets up

"I'll solve this, MIND..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Bakura as he jumps in the way

"NO MIND CRUSHES HERE ATEM!"BANG and Atem goes flying off into the next set of lines.

"Why did you try to save Harry, Ryo?" asks Bakura menacingly

"Because I'm his fanboy!"

"Ohhhh...hmmmmmmmmmm...ah!" wonders Bakura as a menacing grin appears on his face as he closes in on Harry and Ryo

"I know where we are" says Shadow, "We are on the Destiny Islands"

"The WHAT!?" 

"Destiny Islands?...who the hell names this places? Anyway whats the point of being here?" Bakura asked.

Well I don't know, that nerdy kid brought us here ask him"

"Right. Hey you, why did you RYOU I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT GUY!" while Bakura was beating the life out of Harry, Atem noticed something

"Hey have anyone seen Knuckles?" At the same time a kid with oversized shoes and a giant key, an anthropomorphized duck and a...well...dog-thingy...creature were closing in on them...

meanwhile thousand of miles away" 

"Okay who are you and why did you brought me here?" asked Knuckles to the tiny robe-wearing figure

"My name is king Mickey and I need your help" said Mickey while tacking his hood off

"HOLY SH!T A TALKING MOUSE!"

_**Written by Leonhart321 and xellos88**_


	18. The Shadow of the Plotline

_**Chapter 18: Shadow Of The Plotlines**_

meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

Three dark, brooding shapes (DBSs) were in some indeterminate Dark Brooding Shape Place (DBSP).

"They have entered the realm of Square Enix..."

The smallest DBS stood up, his upper body emerging into the conveniently placed high contrast lighting, to reveal short, silver emo hair and a double bladed katana pointed outward in his right hand. "Now they must suffer the wrath of our 'parent abandonment issue' angst!"

The largest DBS got up-- even shorter hair, pile bunker. "Er, Kadaj? I don't think we were supposed to actually be angsty. I think we were supposed to be, like, evil and stuff."

"Shut the hl up!" Kadaj yelled in reply. "The fangirls did this to me! They like vulnerability!" He suddenly collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "I NEED A HUG!!!"

The middle DBS (long hair, two gunblade-type thingies) came over to comfort his sobbing sibling. "There, there, Kadaj," Yazoo crooned soothingly. He helped Kadaj get back up.

"We have counseling along with the Kaiba siblings at three today, remember? That always makes you all better. You'll be wanting to kill people again before you know it."

Kadaj sniffled. "Yeah..." 

"Meanwhile, we have to go kick some a and bring more chaos to this already confusing fan fiction."

"Yeah. You don't need to pretend to take an interest, I know I'm only a menial genetically engineered killing machine. Here I am, brain the size of a planet-- oh, G, I'm so depressed..."

"Listen, brother--"

"You don't like talking to me, do you?"

Yazoo turns to Loz

Meanwhile, back on the main storyline

"So you see, our world has been invaded by random characters and we really need help to get rid of them" explains the Size 20 shoe kid who had introduced himself as Sora

"And we fit into this how?" Asks Bakura who had grown distant from Ryo and his constant fondling of Harry

"Waaark Waaak Waaaarrkkkk Waaaarrrrrrrrkkk" squarked the duck wearing 80s clothes who Sora had introduced as Donald

"What did he say THIS time" asks Atem for the 50th time since they had met

"He said that you guys can help us by finding certain plotholes, sealing them and allowing us to help you find this big bad you told us about" said the giant buck toothed squirrel-dog who called himself Goofy

"I see" said Ryo while fondling with Harry's glasses again "and how is that depressed blonde going to help us?"

"Oh Cloud you mean? Well he came out of a plothole just before you did. He is a master swordsman who will help us"

"Hi Cloud!" calls out Yugi looking at him with a mixture of awe and longing

"..."

"Where did you come from?"

"..."

"Can you even speak?"

"...Yes but I choose not to for a plotline later to be told"

"What plot?"

"WE WILL GET TO IT!"

meanwhile in Hollow Bastion

"Well this looks like a nice place for our new evil lair"

"Yeah this place its much better that your mother's basement Panic"

"Hey it wasn't that bad"

"Who the hell is making so much noise out there?!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ansem, and this place is mine"

"Well we are villains so we are just gonna take it from you"

"You tell him Panic!"

"Oh please, you two look more like comic relief characters. I'm a real evil mastermind. I mean, do you even have underlings?"

"Well, I still have Sheik. How about you Voldemort?"

"I have some but they are on a UUU strike"

"UUU?"

"Underlings Unlimited Union. They wanted an improvement on their dental plan"

"I know what you mean, one time para and dox wanted…"

"ENOUGH! Since I'm the only serious villain here I'm taking control of this operation, I assume that those pests that enter this dimension are your enemies so you are going to obey me and help me get rid of them!"

"But we are evil lords too"

"Shut up! You've been demoted to henchmen. Now summon your underling, we'll use him to lure those punks and their pets to a trap!"

"Yes oh great evil lord!"

"Stop being such an ass-kisser Panic. Plus I realized the boss was cool before you did!"

meanwhile at some undisclosed location

"Well who are you?" asks King Mickey, the Overly Larged Eared

"I'm Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald and the only sober character in this fanfic"

"Nifty...well we can change the sober part."

"DID YOU NOT LISTEN THE PAST 5 MINUTES, NO KNUCKS/MICK IDEAS!"

"Who's that?"

"Thats the Writing Staff"

"Awwwwwwwwwww your'e no fun!"

"DONT TRY TO ACT CUTE MOUSE, WE WRITE OUT SONIC EVERY CHAPTER FOR BEING A SMART ALEC, BE CUTE AND WE WILL MAKE WHAT WE DO TO HIM SEEM MILD!"

"What can YOU do to scare ME?"

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF BIG BROTHER?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, not that,i'll be good!"

"RIGHT THEN, NOW LOOK OVER THERE!" said the writing staff pointing an invisible finger

"Hey, isn't that..."

_**Written by Leonhart321, xellos88 and a special mention to our new writer madkap42 (Welcome to the House Of Fun) **_


	19. Hey Look Ma! I'm a Writer

_**Chapter 19: Hey Look Ma! I'm A Writer!**_

Hehe this is so cool... uh?what?... we started already?… Oh yeah, yeah... The tale continues with this three weird fellers, "Im Loz and this two are my brothers Yazoo and Kadaj and we are not weird. Who put this moron in charge?"

"Moron? that was not necessary you nimrods"

"Yeah whatever just ignore him Loz we have to go find mother"

"Find you say? You lose something too? Well we could help each other, see I lost me boat and…"

"Just shut up and leave us alone"

"That's it ill teach you not to mess with Pete by erasing you from da show"

"Wait what are you doing? nooooooo..."

"Thats take care of that, lets see what me old boss is doing... So dis guy wit da overly large chin was a main character right? Hmmmmmm I like him, he looks kinda goofy (LET US IN!!) Shaddup! Now where was I? Oh yeah..."

"Now since I is da big boss man I'm going to use my super duper powers to bring about da end of the world"

"Cool"

"Yesssss very niccccccce"

"Huh, dis guy wit da funny speech is bugging me. PETE WRITING POWERS!"

"Wait, what issss going on, im dissssappearing! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Huh huh dis is fun now that I can kill off da characters. Now to get my revenge! This is for Kingdom Hearts 2 ya yellow eyed freak!"

"Huh! Hey, I can't disappear yet, I have an evil plan to execuuuuuuuute"

"Am I the evil chin lord again now?"

"Now to get that freak with da yellow hair... Wow too many people here, who might you be feller"

"I'm not a "feller" I'm a pharaoh you should address me with more respect"

"...I DONT LIKE YOU! PETE WRITER PO.."

"WAIT!, he was just kiding we are all friend here hehe...right?"

"HAHA you look funny..kinda like a bobblehead doll with crazy hair, and I like those raccoon over there too so I guess we are okay"

"Huh that voice sounds familiar...Pete?"

"Huh? Those shoes bigger that his head...that dumb looking dog-thing...that duck without pants..I REMEMBER YOU! Youll pay for what you did to Pete!"

"what?!"

"Ill send you to a dimension with lots of gay guys, plotholes and were the only thing you can do is play some dump card game"

"well that doesnt sound so bad"

"and it will be dubbed by 4Kids"

"nooooo"

"STOP PETE!"

"wait how did you guys get out of the closet"

"THAT DOESNT MATTER GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, WE ARE THE WRITTING STAFF" ...5 minutes(and lots of chains) later

...anyways the power launched by Pete couldn't be stopped "I will save you!" screamed Harry and managed to push Sora out of the way

"Noooo harryyyyyy" squeled Bakura, but it was too late. Donald, Goofy and Harry were written out of the Fan fic to never return...NEVER. 

"RIGHT THEN, WHAT SHOULD WE DO ABOUT ALL THE WRITE OFFS THAT PETE DID?"

"I DONT KNOW, MAYBE WE SHOULD BRING THEM BACK?"

"I DUNNO, WOULDN'T THAT BE A LITTLE MUCH?"

"ALRIGHT THEN WE WILL BRING ONE BACK, HOW DOES THAT SOUND?"

"JUST AS LONG AS IT ISN'T SONIC"

"AGREED"

_**Written by Pete, saved by Leonhart321 and xellos88**_


	20. Howl's Moving Plotline

_**Chapter 20: Howl's Moving Plotline**_

WHOOSH PLOP "There is another one sealed" says Sora

"Only one left and conveniently it is over there" says Bakura

"sniff sniff I miss Harry" whines Ryo

"Ah cheer up" said the voice of a familiar red mole accompanied by a mouse with saucers for ears

"KNUCKES!" exclaims the party

"Where have you been?" asks Atem

"Hanging out with this mouse who told me the plot for this story!"

"REALLY" they all shout

"Well what is it then?" asks Bakura

"Well we have to go into the next plot hole which will take us to their world" explains Knuckles pointing at Bakura and all the associated characters of that world

"While there we have to get these 7 gold millennium objects that will allow us to nullify all the evil in this fanfic finally drawing things to a close"

"Err, where did we leave ours?" asks Atem to Bakura

"He he, I'll tell you back home"

"So WHERE have you been?" asks Shadow

"In the world of the writers, they are the ones who told me this"

"WOW! So they are useful after all. So that makes the mouse a writer?"

"Yep"

"Suddenly, a whole lot of things make sense" 

"Well king Mickey, if you are writer can you help me in my quest to find Donald and Goofy"

"Can you find Harry too?" asked Ryou to Sora, and stopped crying for the first time in days feeling that there might be hope...

"No. I don't care about him" Ryou fell to the floor and started crying again

"Well I'm not really a writer I was send by them to..."

"Yeah we don't care, can we just go home now?" said Bakura and jumped into the plothole (after throwing Ryou who was still mourning the dead of his friend Harry).

"He's not dead!"

"YES HE IS NOW SHUT UP!"

...ahem..."well guys what were you doing while I was away"

"Well knuckles nothing really... we only traveled to a couple of world fighting hordes of Heartless and sealing plot holes" said Shadow and then kicked Knuckles into the plot hole

"Thanks for all the help Sora"

"No problem Yugi, you guys helped me a lot too, but now I have to go find my friends"

"Hurry up Yugi, I cant wait to get back to our world, we still couldn't use that special chocolate and whipped cream we bought!" 

through the plot hole

"HOORAY! HOME!" screams Ryo and Yugi.

"Come on! Lets go get our super special awesome millenium items" says Yugi

"Okay but mine is Britisn you know" states Ryo

"Don't think that just because we are back you can go and start spouting off LK quotes again" warns Bakura

"Ahhh let them have their fun" encourages Atem

"Hey look, The plothole is closing" said Knuckles, feeling left out

"Hey what is the gold thing coming out of it?" asks Shadow grabbing it before it closes completely

"Hey! Thats the millenium Key" exclaims Atem

"And here comes Ryo and Yugi with the Puzzle and Ring"

"Wow, the writers don't waste time do they?" muses Bakura.

_**Written by leonhart321 and xellos88**_


	21. Ryo Almighty

_**Chapter 21: RyoAlmighty**_

"But how are we going to find the remaining 4 Items?" asked Atem to the rest of the gang

"And more importantly why do Knuckles and I care about it?"

"Because if we don't all the dimensions will be destroyed" said Sheik after jumping in from the shadows

"Would you stopped doing that! You almost gave a heart attack!" squealed Yugi as he got down from Atems arm's

"And how exactly will the world be destroyed?"

"It'll be destroyed by Zork!"

"Zork! er...you know there's a reason I wasn't returning his calls, you see I've been busy with Ryou, I mean this quest and, and...stuff" said a nervous Bakura

"Zork? but how..."

"With the power of the 7 Millennium Items, Panic plans to summon Zork to destroy everything!" IMPORTANT PLOT POINT "Im wearing blue socks" NOT IMPORTANT "If you put baking soda and vinegar together, they make a little volcano!" NOT IMPORTANT...BUT INTERESTING 

"and any of that was relevent...how exactly?" asks Atem

"Well it provides you with a clever and highly obvious distraction while I give the signal to Panic's servants to steal the last 3 items that he needs to unlock Zorc from his eternal prison, and the reason I have been doing this is because I am finally revealing my true nature as a villain in the service of Panic (for many things) so that I can finally break out of this woman's body and join the traveling dance circuit. Oh and in case you didn't notice I have gone with your items leaving this symbolic voice to tie up some loose ends" said the disembodied voice of Sheik

"And any of that was relevent...how exactly?"

"DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!"

meanwhile in Panic's mom's Basement

"Haha soon Sheik and some servants that I apparently have will be back with the last 3 Items I need to summon Zorc and use his dark powers to control the world"

"And how are we going to control Zorc boss?"

"We'll worry about that later"

"And how did you came back from the KH world? and for that matter how did you get the other 4 Items? and if this was your plan all along why did you..."

"Enough! You are new in this organization so you should stay quiet!"

"Yes boss ill stay quiet...in America!"

meanwhile, in front of some random school

"Right, so how are we going to get to Ye Olde Chin Meisters world then?" asks Shadow

"I know!" shouts Sonic before Shadow Chaos Controls him into space

"Well, all the plot holes were destroyed" states Atem

"I know!" shouts Sonic who was knocked into the ocean and eaten by some sharks via Knuckles's knuckles

"And we don't have Harry so we can't open any," sniffles Ryo

"I KNOW!" screams Sonic who was promptly sent into the Shadow Realm for disturbing Ryo

"And we..." starts Yugi

"OH COME ON! I KNOW I AM BLOODY ANNOYING BUT I AM TRYING TO HELP FOR ONCE DAMMIT!" screams Sonic

"Oh, when did you get back" asks the gang ("Okay, party I understand but gang?" sighs Bakura)

"Look you just need to let me use the Chaos Emeralds so I can transform into my sexy alter-ego"

"Okay, whose fanfic have you been reading since we killed you off last time?"

_**Written by Leonhart321 and Xellos88**_


	22. Egyptian Hope

_**Chapter 22: Egyptian Hope**_

"Well you see, I've been reading these books, they're called Y-G-O-T-A-S... I don't know what it stands for, but its really good," Sonic grinned smartly, feeling as though he held some importance to the story. 

"I DO hold importance!!! I'm the transporter thingy!" 

"Ooh! Like a PortKey... wahh!! Now I miss Harry again!!" Ryou cried into the (unwilling) arms of Bakura. 

"Oh come ON! He wasn't THAT great," Bakura wouldn't admit it but he was feeling slightly jealous. ("I what?!" "YOU HEARD ME! YOU JUST WANT WITTLE WYOU TO WUV YOU!" "Do NOT talk to me like that!" "SHUT UP OR I'LL WRITE YOU OUT TOO!" "Yes oh great writer-godlike person thing" "THANK YOU") 

"So why should we give you the emeralds? So you can try and steal the role as main character?" Atemu's brow raised. 

"Pfft!" Sonic snorted, rolling his eyes, "If I were to even think about that I'd be written off the show!" ("FIC" "same difference") 

"Really?" they all stared at him oddly now, even Ryou, though his eyes were still watering. 

"Yes... i'm under a contract."  
"Thank you!!!!" the group called to the writers. 

"YOUR WELCOME - v " 

"What in the hell was that smiley???????" Knuckles cocked his head. 

"ITS A SMILEY WITH A PEACE SIGN... DUH!!!"

"Well, I suppose we better give him the emeralds otherwise we will be stuck here" sighs Atem

"FINE!" shouts Bakura

"But if he breaks his contract.." As soon Bakura gives the emeralds a strange yellow light appears from his body, his eyes turn red and his quill stand on end

"Thank you, I am now Super Sonic" states the freaky porcupine

"WOW!" they all gasp in awe

"Hey Sonic...can I have a touch?"

"Back off Shadow they are mine. Now listen, you all need to grab onto me...OH! Okay, who grabbed there!" asks SS while giggles are here from behind him

"...Yu..gi!" say a shocked Atem see what had transpired

"Okay now hold on tight...NOT THAT TIGHT!sigh CHAOS CONTROL!" PING

The gang soon found themselves looking down the streets of a suburban place. "Where are we?" Shadow blinked. 

"We, are in..." Yugi had only just begun when all the TV screens blacked out, reappearing, broadcasting Seto Kaiba. 

"Will he ever just leave?" Bakura and Atemu growled. 

"I thought we left him behind..." supersonic looked around; they had indeed jumped into this strange 2D land of cartoon, but for some reason they brought Seto Kaiba's ego with them. 

"Where are we anyway?!" they all turned to the strange gold, under-contracted spike ball, expecting an answer to their questions, only to find that he was just as (if not more) clueless then they were. 

"Hello! What an odd array of people." a man of roughly 40yrs old bent over, watching them as though they were fake. His comb-over hair a smooth, yet disgusting jet black color did little to hide his age, not to mention that a hunch back is kind of hard to hide. "This must be the work of... FaIrY gOdPaReNtS!!" he jumped into different positions, each more confusing that the last, at every syllable of his last two words.

_**Written by Leonhart321, Xellos88 and Egyptianeye (especially for bringing back our muse bunnies and also for luck with her surgery)**_


	23. Good Luck Without Our Help

_**Chapter 23: Good Luck Without Our Help**_

"Um... Cosmo?? What are you doing?" a short large-headed kid looked at his green cat, trembling in fear to a fishing net. 

"Don't you remember Timmy?!" the pink cat responded purring. 

"Remember what Wanda?" 

"Us fairies can only be caught by nets!" she seemed to be scolding him. 

"Oh..." 

Cosmo suddenly bounced to attention, sniffing the air wildly. 

"What is it?" Wanda, his wife, blinked. 

"I smell people... funny people." 

And sure enough, there was the gang, walking in front of the school. "Hey!" the walking goldfish one exclaimed. "THat's Timmy! he's going to be your guide from here on out." 

"How do you know me?!" 

"So does this mean your leaving for good now?" The lustful white-haired egyptian raised a brow. 

"Not Yet, I have to tell you one more thing." 

"Then get on with it!!!" 

"Alright alright! He has fairy godparents, and the three of them will have to help you beat the overly-large-chin-faced-guy-thing." 

A crack of thunder. 

"Timmy turner!" yelled Arnold Schwarzenegger "You lose your fairy godparents!!!" 

"NOT SO FAST." 

'What?! But he spilled! Its in 'da rulebook'!" 

"BUT IT WAS AN EXCEPTION FROM THE WRITING STAFF, SO IT GOES UNCOUNTED FOR. OKAY!?" in an instant his army uniform was suddenly a neon pink tutu. He agreed instantly and the writers redressed him to his attire. 

"For my last info, he will help you locate and defeat the Evil Chin Lord. bye!" the goldfish faded into a white glow before being erased by the writing staff. 

"Right so now we have a Kid in a pink shirt helping us instead of some annoying blue badger"

"OBJECTION! I am a porcupine… I mean a hedgehog!" Shouts Super Sonic

"Like it matters" snorts Bakura

"What's the difference between you now and you then?"

"Well I look different and I can kick you from here to kingdom come with MY style let alone my kick ass moves"

"He has a point there Yami" states Ryo looking at SS with a mixture of fear and craving in his eyes

"Anyway how can you help us against our Chin and Master?" asks Yugi to the beaver faced kid

"Well, I can wish us there with my..."

at the same time:  
YEAR:2007  
LOCATION:...IN AMERICA!

"FaIrY gOdPaReNtS!" stutters the hunchback of comb-over dame

"Yes, wish to be transported away, I will follow you with my FaIrY TrAcKiNg DeViCe! And then I will tell this Chinish of yours about FaIrIeS! And then he will catch them and use them to help me rule the world! HEHEHEHE...fAiRiEs!" 

"Just one thing before we go to find Panic. How are we going to fight him?" asked Ryou

"What do you mean? with card games like we always do"

"Well Bakura you really cant do that"

"Oh and why not mr. golden badger?"

"Well the writers told me that reading about card games isn't really exciting and you should do it some other way"

"And when were you going to tell us that? Chinfase is twice are height and cant shoot lasers out of his chin, and has minions" squeled Yugi

"Yeah only me and Bakura could be useful in a real fight" said Atem

"Why is everyone forgetting about me and Shadow"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't told you sooner is not like YOU are perfect or anything"

"Helloooo Knucles and me can fight too"

"Even as a golden squirrel you are useless"

"Stop ignoring us!"

"Hold on Bakura maybe he can tell us how to fight. So Sonic did you asked the writers how we could defeat Panic" Ryou tried to calm Bakura

"...well not really...sorry"

"...Atem go get the chains" 

_**Written by Leonhart321, Egyptianeye and xellos88**_


	24. Puppetshow of DOOM

_**Chapter 24: Puppetshow of DOOM!**_

"Ok, is that your EAR over there, growing out of your neck?" snarled Bakura 

"Leave him alone Bakura, some people are just born ugly" whispered Ryou. 

Suddenly, Yugi called out from behind: "Hey guys! Guys! There's a puppet show going on over there!" 

Atem didn't want to see some hands shoved up puppet's arses talk to eachother, but seeing Yugi's 30-inch eyes glistening in the daylight, he couldn't say no. "C'mon, lets just watch it and get it over with..." growled Atem. 

For some reason, everybody followed them and sat down on a carpet in front of a giant closet, where a puppet was talking in a gay voice. 

"Come hither my friends, sit down, if you can..." 

"I have to warn you, this is not some sort of evil plan..." said another gay puppet who suddenly rised from the closet." 

"When I push this button, you will all die!" said the first puppet, holding a remote control. 

"So take one final look at your friends, and say, bye-bye!" said the other one. 

The first puppet pushed a button on his remote control, causing all 4 ends of the square carpet to rise in the air and fold above our heroes, causing them to be locked up. 

"If you haven't figured it out yet, you're all wrinkly cocks!" said the puppet holding the remote control. The two puppets flew away, and 2 gay, bald, frock-wearing weirdos came out of the closet (Ironically).

The man whose hand was in the 2nd puppet yelled: "HIS name is Para, and MY name is Dox!" 

Para: "Now that we have them what shall we do?"  
Dox: "Maybe we should bring them to our motley crew?"  
Para: "Should we really rhyme all the time"  
Atem: "It's your character man, it gonna be fine"  
Yugi: "We seem to be trapped in a carpet that's red"  
Dox: "Should we take them into our bed?"  
All except Dox "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Dox: "Alright i'll drop the subject...now lets go!"  
Bakura: "Why are my pockets full of cash?"  
Ryo: "A new episode appeared, it wasn't a hash!"  
Super Sonic: "Is that to say it was quite good?"  
Knuckles: "My hands seem to be made of wood"  
Shadow: "I saw it fool of course it was!"  
Para: "I think it is time to meet our boss!"

20 years later

"Are we ever going to get out of this stupid net? I'm hungry!!" Kunckles growled, looking at Yugi hatefully. 

"Well, i never got to go to the bathroom because you were in such a HURRY to come see some damned puppet show... what are you 5yrs old?!" Bakura's eyes narrowed. 

"Sorry!!" Yugi bowed, though it didn't do much good as Para and Dox took their knapsack like bag they were imprisoned in and carried them to master lord chinface guy! 

"Will you cut it out with the damned nicknames?!" 

"It just goes to show you that the writers never respect the villans... look at me, for instance. I'm whiter than a polar bear and I have NO NOSE, but my voice isn't nasally or anything! Not to mention I look like I have hepatitis! No respect for the good villains," Voldemort couldn't help but complain. 

"HEY! ITS NOT OUR FAULT YOU HAVE NO NOSE! BLAME JKR FOR THAT! BESIDES, A CONSTANT CHANGE IN NICKNAME IS JUST MORE ENTERTAINING FOR US AS WELL AS THE READERS AS HE HAS NO GOOD REAL NAME." 

"My name is Panic remember?" 

"THAT'S NOT COOL ENOUGH FOR A FANFIC!" 

"Well what do you suggest!?!" 

"You're gonna regret that," every hero, villain, and miniscule character mumbled. 

"BETTY!" 

"WHAT?!!?!! Betty?! Where the hell did you get that from?!" 

"A MOVIE CALLED KUNG POW: ENTER THE FIST. ... THE BAD GUY RENAMES HIMSELF BETTY! THUS! YOU ARE NOW BETTY!" the writer's laugh echoed in the large whitewash sanctuary. 

"ATTENTION DUELISTS, my breasts are getting a cameo role" states Maimo as he/she/they open the doors to Chinsylvannia Castle After being dumped on the floor in front of Betty (THEY WERE SERIOUS!?!) and he laughs at them saying "Now I have all the important plot item, I can rule the world… somehow"

"Hang on, we have been through all of this and NOT EVEN YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!!!" screams the heroes...and Bakura

"Hey, I am only a cameo villain, the real villain is behind you!" They all turn to Maimo

"No, next to the plot mistake!"

"Hello" states a silky smooth voice in a black cloak and hood combo. Removing the hood, Ansem was revealed.

At this point Bakura and Ryo smarten themselves up and begin to blush while Atem sighs "Of all the long silver haired evil villains to bring back, why oh why is it one Bakura blushes at?"

"Not another one of these attention grabbing, white haired freaks!" Shadow exclaimed. 

"Watch your mouth!" all three 'white haired freaks' hissed at him. 

Shadow gulped. 

"That'll teach you to mess with the favorites of the writing staff," Yugi whispered. 

Atemu covered his light's mouth, "Shh!! You remember what they said about not picking favorites!!!" 

Yugi grinned, "well I don't hear them complaining!" 

"SILENCE DOWN THERE! THERE IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO BE EXCHANGED BETWEEN THE VILLAINS AND HEROES!" 

"And that is...?" Shadow retorted. 

"I... UH... UHM..." 

"You don't know do you?!" 

"I'M NOT THE EXPLAINER! THAT'S LEO'S JOB! I JUST MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!" 

"Is that why you named me BETTY?!!?!?!?!?!?!" 

"YES." 

_**Written by Leonhart321, Egyptianeye and the return of Mangalink**_


	25. Hot Fuzz Pops

_**Chapter 25: Hot Fuzz Pops**_

"Now then, my plan is this.." Ansem starts

"Here we go, now he will tell us the evil plan and give us a chance to escape and defeat him thereby ending his plan in a highly dramtic and expensive to produce fight scene if this was ever made into a movie." Atem groans

"SHUT UP AND LET HIM SPEAK!" shouts Bakura and Ryo before Ansem could say a word

"Okayyyy" continues Ansem looking at a stunned Atem, "Now by using the Millenium Items, Chaos Emeralds and my plot hole powers, I will unlock the plot hole which will lead me to Middle-Earth and grant me the power and armies of Sauron and Saruman"

"Weren't they defeated though?" stutters Bakura

"Only cause they were stupid enough to believe they could rule the world."

"And you will win because?"

"I am going to rule the Universe!" 

"Like ruling the Universe is any different than taking over the world!" Yugi cried. 

"There's a huge difference little pet." 

"What'd you call him?!" Atemu stressmarked. 

"What KIND of difference, seems the same to me!" 

"The universe is much larger, therefore making it much easier to manipulate and control!" 

"Don't you mean 'harder'?" Yugi muttered. 

Although he'd been listening to the whole conversation Bakura couldn't help but milk the opportunity for all it was worth, "Really Yugi? I didn't think you liked it hard. why else would you keep telling Atemu to be 'gentle'?" 

Yugi flushed. Atemu caught fire. 

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Ansem brought them back, "Anyways. No. its much easier to rule the universe than take over the world... trust me." 

"You sound like you speak from experience," Atemu half-grinned. 

Bakura once again milked his wonderful opportunity, earning himself a couple punches and a blush from Ryou 

"ENOUGH, LEAVE YOUR OTHER FANFICS OUT OF THIS!" Ansem shouts summoning a large black warrior with yellow eyes in front of him stopping all the arguements except the insignificant one between Super Sonic and Shadow discussing whether Pimp My Ride would do a hedgehog

"Hey look, Gollum!" points Yugi who was just as big a fanboy for hobbits as Ryo was for speccy geeks

"Hey, leave his obsessions outta this!" shouts Atem

"IF YOU DONT BEHAVE WE WILL BRING IN FRODO" screams Leo while Yugi went into a bouncy hyper rush at the mention of Frodo

"Okay, taunt away!" panics Atem at the thought of a Yugi/Frodo situation

"This is just one of the thousands of Heartless I have to help me rule the Universe!" smirks Ansem

"Heartless??? Don't you mean Heart-full?!" Yugi cooed over his hobbit. Atem bit his lip, keeping the love from his light was no longer an 'easy' task...

"I thought Nobodies were better" asks Knuckles, breaking away from his depression that he had lost his role as a main character "Yeah but they wanted a payrise" 

Suddenly Bakura went all British and said "We don't need to fight! We can live in peace and drink tea and..." when a shoe came flying through the air with a

"Shut the hell up, Limey!" and conked him on the head. The white-haireds watched in horror as Bakura fell without so much as a squeal. Now there is a monument that says

"The Albino Cream-Puff. We Knew Him Well". Now back to the story. O.O; There's a story?? However, editing powers saves him from death! Now we REALLY go back to the story.. 

-in the writers office-

"but... Bakura is a white haired... and... LEO!!! Who permitted TOV back on the show?!?!" Egyptianeye (aka Ren) around the studio.

"We let TOV back on!! You know that master chin face lord guy is gonna kill us now?!!" 

"How can he kill his creators... and I thought you named him Betty..." 

"Oh.. yeah... I knew that." 

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the story? I highly doubt the readers want to watch you make an idiot of yourself..." 

She stops bashing her head against a wall due to lack of plot; blinking at him in confusion. 

"Then again... this is amusing!" he grabbed some popcorn. 

"True!" she winks, going back to her Zelda: Twilight Princess, "the giant boss spider's name is Armogohma! That sounds like... one of those bosses from OoT dunnit?" 

"Will you get back on topic!?" 

"WHAT TOPIC?!" 

-back on story-

"Well anyways I, Ansem, will use my powers to start my plan to control the universe!"

"Hey guys...arent you forgetting about us" Said Timmy Turner that has been in a corner with Cosmo, Wanda and Crocker watching how everything develops

"Oh yeah you were supposed to be included in this story too"

"But Atem why do we need them now?"

"I don't know Yugi, ask the writers"

_**Written by Leonhart321, Egyptianeye, xellos88 and (a new writer) Dijon**_


	26. She's Out

_**Chapter 26: She's Out**_

"So why are you here?" asks Yugi to the Human/beaver with the genetically engineered cats

"Well, I'm Timmy and these are my…"

"FaIrY gOdPaReNtS!" screams the 40 year old with the bad comb-over

"Yeah, what he said, anyway I don't know why I am here either, all I wished for was for something interesting to happen"

"SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT IS IT?!?!" shouts Bakura grabbing Timmy by his pink shirt

"No, I swear it on the life of my..."

"Think VERY carefully before finishing that sentence" Atem said noticing the shadows swelling around Bakura's ankles

"on my...pink cat" screams Timmy pointing to a pink cat. Bakura drops the kid and stares at the cats

"Hey, the kids right!"

"Had to happen sometimes" said the pink cat

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams all but Bakura

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SCREAM?"

"Meh, I've seen scarier"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"Luigi"

"...WE'LL SHUT UP NOW"

"Well it would make a change" 

"Will someone please pay attention to me!? I'm supposed to be explaining my diabolical plot to rule the universe here!!!!" 

"Why should we listen to you?" Atemu shrugged, somehow now free from the huge net that bound them earlier. 

"Because I'm evil! ... now... how'd you break out of there?!" a brow raised in Timmy's direction. 

"Uh... internet?" 

"Works for me" 

"Um... That doesn't make any sense," Shadow's aside was quite true. 

"I don't think anything here is supposed to make sense..." Knuckes scratched his chin. 

"Is that why we've been on a wild goose chase this entire time?" 

"Maybe... but I think the writers just enjoyed torturing us..."  
Before Shadow had a chance to tell Knuckles to shut up, he disappeared in a whiff of... sugar. Yes. Sugar. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"An aside..." Shadow laughed nervously. 

"You can't have an aside!!!" 

"Can too you pasty Pharaoh! Minor characters are allowed to have asides!" 

"Well what happened to Knuckles? and why is there sugar in the air?" Yugi licked his fingers, strangely enticing Yami. 

"He made a comment about the writers. 

A group gasp. 

"HELLO?! Is anyone paying attention to the evil villain over here?!?!?!?!" 

Crickets... 

"Oy.. where's an automated video clip when you need one?" 

"Anyway now to put my vaguely explained plan into action!" smirks Ansem when suddenly, several white cloaks appears along with a guy looking similar to Ansem but in a black cloak "Xemnas"

"Ansem" hisses Xemnas

"THERES TWO OF THEM!" shouts Atem

"My dreams are coming true!" sighs Bakura

"Now where's the chocolate?" asks Ryo scanning around.

"Anyway, I'll be having those Emeralds now" demands Xemnas

"Or what?" shouts Ansem summoning more Heartless ("YAY, MORE HOBBITS!" bounces Yugi)

"Well lets find out" grins Xemnas

"KILL THEM" the two silver haired madmen shout

"I wish we were all out of here!" screams Timmy PING 

"Where are we now?" Ryou blinked. 

"Where'd the KKK go?" Yugi whispered to Atemu. 

"Bakura!! what'd you do now?!" Atemu glared. 

"I didn't do anything!" he blinked, "I want Ansem back..." 

"We're back with Chompy..." Atemu whispered, watched the purple hills and pink skies as they seemed to roll around them. 

"Please... get us out of here..."

meanwhile in another dimension

"Where am I? everything is so...dark"

"Open your eyes you oversized red squirrel!"

"oh that's much better!...who are you?"

"My name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Well yeah is not a hard name to learn" "It was a rhetorical question"

"I mean it only has FOUR letters, how can you not memorized it? Who do you think i am sonic?"

"Thats not the point"

"So whats the point then Axel"

"I was sent by the writers because they need that one of the characters did something relevant to the plot"

"So they chose me?!"

"No you stupid badger! ME!! You are supposed to help ME!"

"But you weren't even introduced until now! How can you be more important than me?!"

"Look it's even this or we put you in that closet in the back!"

"and what's so bad about that?"

"That's where Tails is"

"...I'll be good" 

"So how are you meant to help me?" asks SS who had been warped to the same place as Knuckles

"I'm not!" said Axel with a devilish grin bringing out his chakrims

"But you just said in the last sentence.." starts Knuckles

"Have you never played Kingdom Hearts 2?"

"Nope" they both said

"Well my personality changes every time I am seen or heard. Now to kill you!"

fight scene begins that is far too expensive to write about so we shall move on

"So where are we?" asks Yugi to Ryo and Timmy

"Not a clue" they both reply

"But I think we may be in Midgar" says Ryo

"Whys that?" asks Yugi

"Cause of that" points Ryo to the 500 foot long meteor falling from the sky

Back to Axel, Knuckles and SS 

"RO-SHAM-BO!" they both shout

"Ha! I win so help me!" cheers SS

"Fine" submits Axel

"Why did I lose the first one?" asks Knuckles "Cause you are an enchilada"

"ECHIDNA!"

"Same diff"

_**Written by Leonhart321, Egyptaineye (yay!) and xellos88**_


	27. Yay for Avvies

_**Chapter 27: Yay for Awies!**_

"YAY FOR AWIES"

"What the hell was THAT for Ryou?" Said a startled Bakura

"I don't know… it was like some weird higher power forced me to do that"

"Really? That has happened to me too"

"Yeah? I'm scared"

"Hold me Ryou!" cue X-files theme song

"Oh come on knock it off you two! Its just the writers messing with you" said Atem 

"So anyway...HEY! How come we are all back together in this... what is it?" queries Atem

"Well.." starts David Tennant before he is glomped by countless fangirls

"BACK OFF FOR A MO!" Bakura shouts using his Millenium Ring to teleport the fangirls away

"Well, you see I am The Doctor..." starts Tennant again

"Really, well can you have a look at my hair and tell me what the hell was wrong with the people who designed it?" asks Yugi

"They were on Acid mixed with uppers, anyway I have decided to bring you aboard the TARDIS as apparently I am involved in this" ("WHY IS HE IN THIS AGAIN?" "WE NEED TO GET THE FANGIRL WRITERS BACK!") 

The gang entered Midgar through the southwest gate. The city seemed quiet and ominous as hundreds of dead bodies lay on the ground. "Are those dead bodies!" Bakura exclaimed, "Okay let's get out of this city!"

Yami asked if anyone else wanted to leave, the whole gang raised they're hands, "Sorry, we can't leave now because it would mess up the plot."

A confused Shadow said, "What plot, there's no plot in this story. I'm in this story and we're in Midgar for God's sake!"

Suddenly the gate suddenly exploded causing the rubble to cover the exit. " You angered the writers and trapped us in the city, way to go Shadow!" Bakura frantically said.

Shadow confidently states, "No big deal it's not like one of us going to die."

"Yes, but what if one of the writers wanted to kill one of us, what then.", Bakura retorted. Shadow tried to make a snappy comeback, but failed. They walked through the city hoping that there is a Arby's in this city, since everyone was mostly thinking Arby's at the time. 

"Soooooooooooo...what's an Arby's 'kura?" asks Ryo

"Well it is a...ermmm, Atem?"

"Well that 's simple...what's not is the fact that Bakura left Tennant to the fangirls"

"He asked for it"

"How?" He asked if my hair was an alien"

"And then you set the fangirls on him"

"And then I set the fangirls on him"

"And then we crashed on here again"

"And then we crashed on here again, but you still haven't answered the question"

"Hey, look, it's two women wearing very tight clothing over there" points SS to said women

"They are called Tifa and Yuffie" said Cloud who had once again, caused them all to jump in the air as he had disappeared for 10-odd chapters after some obscure plot element reference. 

"Yes, It's me, Cloud Strife, a defender to the people and slayer of demons!" Cloud proudly exclaimed. For twenty-seven minutes, he went on and on, saying things like "I'm the people's elbow" or "I'm the cleanser of pimples and zits".

'This guy is a bigger egomaniac than me!' Tennent thought after losing the fangirls. Yami and Shadow thought the same thing. So around noon, the gang left Cloud and his ego taking Tifa and Aerith with them. "Do you think I'm a egomaniac?" Tennent asked.

Shadow replied, "How should I know. I barely know you." Tennent then asked Yami, Bakura, SS, but the answer was the same. Tennent was crushed and became emo. The fangirls now wanted him more than ever. They arrived at Sector 5, they saw a big church looming over the horizon.

"Do you think we can stop here?" Aerith asked. The gang agreed since there was no Arby's in this sector. They went inside to only find the Turks waiting for them.

"Okay, let the battle begin!" Reno shouted, "Wait, where's cloud?"

"We left him and his huge ego near the entrance," Tennent drooped.

Tseng said, "Then I guess we must fight then."

Yami sighed, "bananas..." as the Turks took out their weapons. 

"HOLD IT!" a mysterious person screamed. He jumped down only to be revealed as Gilgamesh, "IT IS I, GILGAMESH!" he shouted. Yami thought 'great more people' as Gilgamesh revealed his weapons.

Flinching due to the large noise, Bakura asked, "Do you have to be that loud?"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! IT PROVES MY SUPERIORITY!" Gilgamesh replied, "I'M LOOKING FOR THE SWORD CALLED BROTHERHOOD!"

"If you're looking for something try the bazaar, we don't have anything like that." Rufus stated. Gilgamesh checked the weapons that the turks held, then he looked through Yami's group.

"YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH, NEITHER OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING BLUE AND POINTY! SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE, I'LL TRY SOMEPLACE ELSE!" Gilgamesh shouted, "COME, ENKIDU!" Gilgamesh, with this dog Enkidu, ran out the door, heading to Sector 6.

"Where did that dog come from?" Shadow asked. Taking advantage of the situation, Yami and others left, leaving Shadow alone with the Turks. Shadow looked around then ran yelling, "Traitors!"

The Turks were confused, Rufus shouted, "After them, maybe they can lead us to Cloud." The Turks ran out of the church as followed Yami's group to Sector 6.

_**Written by Leonhart321, xellos88 and LazySlacker**_


	28. I Con Crazy

_**Chapter 28: I-con Crazy**_

"I have this weird feeling like we are forgetting something"

"What can it be Atem?"

"Hmmm I don't know Yugi...maybe its that" answered Atem while pointing at the huge, glowing rock that was falling from the sky

"Oh yeah I was wondering why it was so bright in the night" said Bakura

"...Shouldn't you be dead by now" asked Ryou to Aerith

Meanwhile thousand of miles away

"Well new boss it's not that I'm pissed because you killed Ansem or anything, but I'm not too sure about this lets-crush-the-world-with-giant-meteor plan of yours" "Well chin-monster that way I'll be reunited with mother and control this world" "Yeah you told us already but, what Panic is trying to say master is that, you know, we might die" "..." "I'm not to sure about this new boss Voldemort"  
The announcer shouted, "So far, the Yami/Yugi experience is in the lead, followed by Shadow in second, the Naked Mole Rat Turks in third, the fangirls in fourth, Cloud in fifth, and Dick Dastardly is in last again." "Even though I'm here for a cameo appearance, I still lost!" A frustrated Dick screams while Muttley snickered. "Stay tuned to find the winner on Wacky Races: Abridged Edition. At Sector 6, Yami's group (not including Shadow) hid in Don Corneo's mansion. "I feel uncomfortable around all these neon hearts and sex-toys." Tifa murmured. An out of breath Yami panted, "Don't worry; it's not like anyone's here to use them." Shadow was still running around Midgar trying to find the rest of the group. 'Maybe they're at the Arby's I saw in sector 2...' Shadow thought. The Turks were lost. "I knew relying on a naked mole rat as a leader would be trouble." Elena said. Rufus, already pissed, shouted, "Look, the team decided me as leader. If you don't like it then get off the team!" The fangirls scattered around the city looking for (emo) Tennant. Cloud was still talking about himself until he realized no one was around to hear him. Dick Dastardly went back on his balloon and search for the rare duck. Which was used as Sephiroth's fashion statement. "I make this duck look good." Sephiroth said.  
At Don Corneo's mansion, Don emerged from his secret room looking quite refreshed. "Oh my god, It's Don Corneo!" Tifa screamed, "He's my idol and icon. Which would explain the title for this chapter." Yami looked confused after seeing Don for the first time. "Why would anyone have this man as an idol. He looks like a mess." Yami said puzzled. An ecstatic Tifa replied, "Who cares about the way he looks, he's rich." A few minutes later Don stopped Yami's group. They were captured and confined in the dungeon. Bakura, however, was taken to Don's special quarters to be used as a sex slave. "Just because I look this way does not make me your whore!" Bakura cried while struggling from Corneo's grip. A aroused Don replied, "Maybe not, but you are wearing a whore's outfit. During the "rape", Shadow knocks the door to the quarters down. Shadow, who was looking for a bathroom, awkwardly stared at Don and Bakura. "Yeah, I can see this is a bad time." Shadow sputtered, "I'll just try downstairs."

As Shadow raced downstairs, Bakura shouted, "Help me, you bloody wanker!" Shadow breaks the door to the dungeon, releasing the rest of the group. Then they finally went to Arby's without Bakura, who was still being used for naughty things. Eventually, Yami rescued Bakura from Don and ran back towards the Northern Midgar entrance.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long, but those waiting lines at Arby's were murder," Yami explained to Bakura.

A scared and paranoid Bakura yelled, "Just get me out of here! I don't want to be molested again!" 

So that night Bakura seemed rather emo as he sat out on the roof... doing nothing. Ryou had popped up, trying to cheer him up with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, but despite his best efforts, Bakura still remained quite sullen. Ryou returned inside, and Bakura, nibbled away at his cookies. Bakura looked at the milk as though it were poison. He quietly raised the jug to his lips, only to flinch at the light airy sound of a bell.

Shruging again, he took a swig of the milk, wishing it to be sake instead, hearing a click from behind him.

He froze.

"Don't touch my milk," the voice seemed nearly joking. 

Bakura began turning, preparing a whole speech about how the writers had better not have just added in more characters, only to stop dead when his milk was taken from him and swigged down by this strange man with yellow eyes. "Who're you?" 

"Train Heartnet... that's strange.. I usually introduce myself as Black Cat..." 

Bakura sighed, "It's the writing staff... congratulations, you've just become part of the torture." 

"I... huh... what?! The deal was lots of free food... not torture!" 

"And fangirls..." 

"What!?" Train's eyes skimmed the area cautiously. 

"They're dead for now... so I suggest you build your character before they write you out." 

"What are you anyway? The information helpdesk?"

"The who now and a huh what?"

_**Written by Xellos88, Egyptianeye, LazySlacker and Leonhart321( i think i did)**_


	29. Lost Once More

_**Chapter 29: Lost Once More**_

The next morning the gang woke up to see the odd man, who'd introduced himself as Train, drinking all their milk, "Yo." 

"Yo yourself," bakura snapped, "that's MY milk you're drinking." 

"I need milk," his eyes shifted, stomach rumbling. 

"You sound like you haven't eaten in a while," Ryou took an immediate liking to this strange person, after all since he'd been having difficulty with Bakura, anyone who could piss Bakura off was automatically on his good list. 

Train's expression changed, eyes swelled the size of dinner plates, his stomach greeting them with a rather loud growl, "it's been weeks..." 

"I'll fix you something!" Ryou snapped to it, breaking out bacon, eggs, bread, and cereal. 

Yuugi and Atemu were drawn into the kitchen by the commotion. "Another new person?" Atemu yawned rather annoyed. 

"Oy! Yugi! Some help over here!" Ryou called, juggling all the unprepared food. Yugi dashed over to him happily and helped him make Train's breakfast, all while they fanboyed over his 'luscious yellow eyes and thick brown hair'. 

"I think we just lost our aibous to this new guy," Atemu growled, grabbing a biscuit for breakfast. The black fuzz-ball coughShadowcough was at a loss for words and merely stared at his oddly shaped gun that for some reason, had tassles hanging from it... 

"Hey... what's with his collar?" 

"I'm Black Cat for a reason." 

Ryou and Yugi dropped the dishes they were bringing him on the floor, but their contents, somehow managed to get to the table. 

"How'd you do that?" 

"Writing staff..." 

"Oh." 

"WE CAN'T AFFORD FOR TRAIN-SAMA TO GO HUNGRY." 

"Oh my god..." Bakura's eyes glazed over, his voice silky as ever, "You fangirl." 

"I AM NOT!" 

"Are so." 

"DON'T MAKE ME BRING THE FANGIRLS BACK" 

"NOOO!!!" everyone screamed.

meanwhile thousands of miles away

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Stop being such a wuss Sonic, we are finally going to do something important"

"The red badger is right, you two were meaningless characters but the writers send me to do this and I chose you two to help me"

"But is a Death Squad really necessary?"

"Yes the writers thought that there were too many characters but were too lazy to do something about it themselves"

"That and they didn't want to angry any fangirls"

"But I beat you in a fight, I'm supposed to be the leader"

"Well the writers think I'm cooler than you so now you are my underling" 

"Now what?" Knuckles said to Axel.

An excited Axel replied, "We're going to do something useful. Something so important that the writers will acknowledge us and write more of our story." Axel thought long and hard for a idea. Finally, Axel shouted, "Let's defeat the forces of evil!"

"How will that help our predicament?" Sonic asked, "I thought you were evil."

"I was evil. The writers converted me. I've seen the light! Praise Hojo! ...I meant Jesus!"

So Axel, Sonic, and Pig Knuckles started their journeys as the new fighting force known as the Shining Force, only to be changed later.

Back in 'the House'

"Are you SURE we're not on big brother now?" Bakura huffed at the title. 

"Positive, this is just a house the writers gave us so that they can keeps Trains' stomach full," Shadow pointed out, watching Train drink his after-meal milk. 

"Why's he do that?" Atemu looked to Yugi, but his eyes drooped. 

"You don't wanna talk about the past of the Black Cat..." Ryou hushed. 

"No, tell me," They gathered around, while an oblivious Train fell asleep. 

"He used to work for the bad guys." 

"You mean... Betty!?" 

"No. Chronos..." 

"Who's Chronos?!"

meanwhile... far away with Betty 

"Who're you?" Voldemort hissed. 

"Number 7..." 

"What?!" Betty looked to him, watching him reveal a tattoo of the number 7, "Okay... will you please STOP calling me Betty?" 

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT... REMEMBER?!" 

He grumbled. 

"Anyway... Chronos wants (for some godforsaken reason) to join forces with you as our target and yours are the same... and that Creed may be coming after you with his Tao powers and we want to get our hands on it, and we'll use you as bait." 

"What?!" 

"Wait... did I just say that out loud?" 

"Uh... yes?"

_**Written by Egyptianeye, xellos88 and LazySlacker**_


	30. Wow we're getting old

_**Chapter 30: Wow we're getting old?!**_

"So now we have three Insane crazy people to fight?!" Atemu fussed. 

"Its not like you're single handed... i mean this could practically be a small army... if we had enough brains," Train tried to encourage. 

"Oh thanks," Bakura hissed. 

"Not my fault that I'm the most sane one here... no wonder Ren-chan wanted me here... you people are nuts!" 

"So Egyptian wrote you in is it?" the two angry Egyptians looked towards the above, where the writers would be watching. "You'd rather have a milk obsessed gunman than two of your own kind?! What kind of traitor are you?!" 

"LIKE ITS MY FAULT THAT TRAIN-SAMA HAPPENS TO HAVE MORE BRAINS THAN YOU..." 

"Hell no you did not..." 

"WELL.. I DID." 

"Hey guys?" Yugi whispered, making sure that the writers (although they were writing the story, ftw?) couldn't hear him. 

"What?" 

"Why don't we rebel against the writing staff? We're all tired of them..." 

"But we're under their control..." Ryou whispered. 

"So we use the millennium items and chaos emeralds to break free from their grasp and write for ourselves!" 

"Um... question..." Atemu blinked. "How many of us can actually write good?" 

"ITS 'WRITE WELL' DOLT." 

"Whatever..." 

No hands went up. 

"mmm I'm having that weird feeling again"

"What feeling Atem?"

"Well like we are forgetting about something" at that moment the giant meteor that has been falling for about two days now and hit Midgar blowing everything up.

meanwhile thousand of miles away

"Well the plan worked Boss!...boss?"

"Sorry but the writers send us here to get rid of unnecessary characters, your boss its now history!"

"Its the red badger! Quick Voldemort we have to do something...Voldemort?"

"I already took care of him"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Axel, got it..."

"STOP SAYING THAT! It stopped being a good catchphrase a long time ago"

"Well at least I have one!" while Axel and Knuckles were fighting Panic, Chronos escaped by using an... er... undetermined power that Chronos has...yeah

"Hey guys how did everything went?"

"Well we took out two of them. How about you Sonic?"

"Well I teleported the gang to another world before everything blew up"

"Well now take us to them" 

-back with the gang-

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Train looked around the new surroundings while everyone else just went about daily business. 

"We were teleported out of there... most likely by the writers..." Atemu stated. 

"No... that was a Super Sonic thing... that show off," Shadow growled. 

"Can I ask a question?" Train looked at Shadow like he was an alien. 

"What?" 

"...where's the food? I'm hungry for some rice balls and milk." 

"Do you only think with your stomach?!" Bakura flipped. 

"No..." 

PING 

"Hello again!" the blue transvestite appeared before them. 

"Ahh! Sheik!" they pulled out their rubber chickens with which to fight her/him/it. 

"Why the hell don't we have weapons?" Bakura looked at his chicken, while Train stood around confused, until the writer named Ren made him point his Hades at Bakura's head. "Why are you pointing at me?! I'm not the bad guy!!! She... he... IT is!" he pointed. 

"I don't know... I don't have control of my arm! The writers do... I think they want you dead Bakura." 

"Why would they want ME dead? I have white hair!" 

The gun snapped to Atemu, "I'm a pharaoh! I have smexy points." 

The gun fell to Shadow, "Um... I can warp?" 

The gun fell to his side. 

"Will you pay attention to me?!!! I came to be important and stuff!" Sheik stomped her/his/its foot.

_**Written by Egyptianeye and xellos88**_


	31. Fanfic Kombat

_**Chapter 31: Fanfic Kombat**_

"Now, all of you must fight to determine who is the strongest so that that person will face Betty" Sheik explains

"I see" said Atem

"Who's the aqua crossdresser?" asks Train

"Well that is Sheik, the transvestite version of Zelda"

"I see...does this happen to you guys a lot?"

"Only every 3 chapters"

"Okay" said Train bringing out his gun preparing to shoot at Sheik but Sheik had already disappeared leaving a bemused Sora, Pete and Xemnas in his place

"Are these guys your friends?" asks Train

"Only the large shoed kid and the silver haired guy"

BANG

in the writing office

"Did Train-sama just kill Pete? I liked Pete... he abused his powers..."

Leo: I never said WHO died

"Oh... well fine… but why would Train shoot our allies? I mean... yeah... "

Leo: Who said he shot his ALLIES?

"When who'd he shoot?!!?!!?!?!?! You are so confusing Leo... Did he shoot... the blue transvestite?"

in fic

"MY Name is SHEIK!" 

"SHUT THE HELL UP... LIMEY." 

"That's my line backstabber," Bakura hissed, now finding Train's gun at his head according to his own will." 

"No talking bad about Ren-chan or any of the writers..." 

"Why do you love them anyway?!" Bakura's eyes shrunk. 

"... They give me free food."  
- v

back in office

"anyways... leo... who'd he shoot?"

Leo: Here is a hint, I dont know anything about Black Cat

Xellos: I'm writing now, so I'll decide who he killed! XD

Leo: NEVER!

fight breaks out among the writing staff

"Have they forgot about us?" asks Yugi

PING Super Sonic appeared in the middle of the room with Knuckles and Axel "Hi guys what's…HOLY SHIT THERES A DEAD GUY" said Knuckles while pointing at Xemna's body.

"It seams that the writers decided to start by themselves, but it doesn't matter cus now im going to do my job" said Axel who teleported Sonic, Ryou, Yugi and himself out of the fanfic using Chaos Control (I GAVE HIM THE POWER TO DO SO) and finally doing what he was meant to do

"NOOO!!!!" Cried out the Yamis "Curse you writers!!!"

"OH STOP CRYING; HERE YOU CAN HAVE... MARIK INSTEAD" PING

"How the hell did I get here?!" 

in writing office, while Xellos was writing 

"Leo.. that doesn't help much... was someone supposed to pop out of... no where?"

"in fic

"Jenos!" Train's eyes mere slits. 

"Who the hell is that?!" the gang, and the new Zelda looked at the bleeding man on the ground. 

"Nice... job... Thirteen..." he coughed. 

"Jenos!!" a girls voice called as she ran up. 

"SLUT! ... I mean Rins!!" Sven and Eve ran up behind her as she mourned over Jenos. 

"He's one of Chronos'... Train.. why'd you shoot him?" 

"He was touching IT," he cocked his head towards Sheik. 

"Eww.."

In writing office, xellos still writing

"Who the hell are all these new people?! Are they from Black Cat TOO?!" 

"um.. yes?" 

"GAH! How can we write about people we don't know?!" 

"Fine! I'll take them out... you whiners," Sadly, Ren lifted her giant pencil and went into the fic, erasing Rins, Sven and Eve, but still leaving a very injured, hopefully not dead, Jenos bleeding openly on the ground. 

"Why'd you leave him?" 

"Cuz he works for Chronos... that's why. He's number 7. The one who talked to Betty earlier..."

-after xellos posted- 

Ren: argh you posted first! 

Leo: Oh look if you're going to be like that 

omnipotent flash!

_**Written by Leonhart321, xellos88 and Egyptianeye**_


	32. General Ignorance

_**Chapter 32: General Ignorance**_

"Sooo...any ideas?" asks Bakura

"Yes" states Train "REN-CHAN!"

"YES, TRAIN-SAMA?"

"Could you get us to the land of Panic?"

"SURE BUT MARIK HAS TO STAY BEHIND"

"Why?"

"THE FANGIRS NEEEEEEEEED THIER SACRIFICE"

"No complaints here" states the leader, Train ("OH COME ON" screams Bakura "LOOK IT IS EITHER YOU AS LEADER, OR YOU KEEP RYO" "I WANT BOTH!" "TOUGH")

"RIGHT THEN!" ping

"MARIKKKKKKKK"

"Oh God NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

the gang pings to the land of Betty

"What IS this place?"

"Your worst nightmare," Ryou hid behind Bakura, mannequins of white haired teens replaced trees in this strange place.

"It's like looking into a mirror for you two... why is it a nightmare?" Shadow asked before stopping to think, "...then again, who'd want to look like that all the time... never mind."

"Hey! Don't talk about my friends like that!" Yugi defended.

A fight broke out only to be stopped by the booming voice of the writers, "DON'T MAKE ME KILL HARRY AGAIN..."

Ryou froze, crying into Bakura once more, leaving him quite annoyed.

"Um... do I even want to know?" Train blinked.

"Not really..."

"Welcome my wonderful friends..." the "evil" voice greeted them

"Welcome to my evil lair" said Betty "Meet my evil army that is ready to take over the world!" he bellowed pointing to a 1000 Arnold Schwarzenegger look-alikes

"We are T-100 cybernetic organisms"

"Oh great, first you're going to use the Millennium Items to resurrect Zorc, then you're going to use the Emeralds to take over the universe NOW you're going to use the Terminator to rule the world" screams Bakura

"Err...well..." starts Betty

"HE MAY NOT KNOW...BUT I DO" said the diabolical voice of Youtube

"Now we'll never get a revolution against the writers..." Yugi sounded disheartened.

"Don't worry Yugi, we're the heroes of the story, they can't kill us," Atemu smirked proudly.

"Don't be too sure.. you saw what they did to sonic and all..."

"But Sonic was just annoying."

"Good Point..."

"Psst," whispered Train, "Who is this guy... and why's his name Betty?"

"The evil villain, and he's only Betty because Egyptian likes KungPow..."

"Ren-chan named him Betty?"

"...yes..."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah..."

"Hello? My terminators are coming for you!!!" he called from a distance.

_**Written by Egyptianeye(Ren) and Leonhart321**_


	33. Smokey and the Fanfic

_**Chapter 33: Smokey and the Fanfic**_

A grand battle ensued between Team Yami and Betty's Army. Bakura and Yugi, who couldn't fight, hid in the forest. The smell of blood and gunpowder enveloped the area. Since the heroes were main characters, they were protected by the writers' shield. Betty's army; however, was not so fortunate. Betty, who was not surprised, shouted, "Retreat for your lives. Until next time, Kifflom." Betty and the remainder of his army disappeared in the darkness.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Shadow said disappointed. Yami heard screams coming from the forest.

"Yugi!!!" Yami shouted. They raced towards the forest, only to find a note where Yugi and Bakura once stood. Yami read the note, it read, 'We have kidnapped Yugi and Bakura for two reasons. One, We want something of great importance. I want you get some holy water from the springs due north. We will trade the two for the water. The second reason was to make the writers slightly mad and maybe more insane. Remember, We will keep these two until we get the water. Make us wait for too long and we might kill them both. Sincerely, Lazy and Slacky. P.S: Why yes, I'm a writer and yes, I written myself into the story got a problem?' Yami thought long and hard on what to do. "Maybe we can persuade him to write the story the way we want it. Alright, we're going to save Yugi and Ryo and confront the writer." Yami declared.

The gang headed north only to be stopped by Smokey the bear. Smokey went berserk since the saw the sight of wildfire everywhere around most parts of the forest. "I will not stand to see forest fires!" Smokey exclaimed while swinging his axe towards Yami.

Yami, annoyed, replied, "I'm really tired of your catchphrase. Mind Crush!" Part of Smokey's mind was destroyed, causing Smokey to pass out. "Don't worry, he's fine." Yami said, "He's in a type of coma, but he'll wake up in a few days. Remember only you can prevent forest fires and bear attacks." Yami's group left Smokey to his drooling and headed north.

"So, we are here in the holy mountains" comments Bakura

"How come we never saw these last time?" asks Knuckles

"Cause we were INSIDE the castle" sighs Yami

"Welcome" said a voice that was familiar to them all. Out from the shadows stepped a character resembling Sephiroth but also Riku at the same time "Hello, my name is Leonhart, or as you may know me, Leo"

"YOU! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!" scream the gang as the pounce on him FLASH The gang bounced off of a blue shield that had materialized out of nowhere

"Heh, you are going up against another writer are you not?"

"Well..." starts Yami

"I already know, remember, I write your story. Listen. You have met Train, he is the avatar of Ren, or Egyptianeye in this world, Lazy and Slacky have their avatars, and I am going to give you my avatar. It will have untapped power BUT, he will not know it and you wont know who it is until I tell you"

"What about the others?"

"Their parts are yet to play. Now I shall see you soon" Leo said before stepping back into the shadows

"Why are the writers fighting?" asks Yami

"Obviously they want more screen time" states Train

The gang arrived at the Northern Springs. "A hot spring?" Train stated, "Let's forget about Yugi and Bakura and take of time in the hot springs."

Yami replied, "We can't waste any time. Yugi is in danger. Who knows what Lazy would do to him."

"I have a question. Who exactly is Lazy?" Train asked.

Yami, perplexed, replied, "I don't know. He said he was a writer. So he would be like Leo and Ren. I never heard of him until now so he must be new. Anyway we should take the water over to his hideout." Before Yami could finish the team took a rest in the hot springs. "Oh sure, do the thing I said not to do. Very well, I guess we could stay for a little while." Yami's group spent the night at the hot spring.

At midnight

A hooded black figure appears to the group and wakes Yami.

"Yeah?" asks the half naked Pharaoh

"Follow me" So Yami follows the figure to a cave where in there is a kid that looks like Sora... but different

"He is Roxas. Take care of him," said the figure before disappearing "Hey wait, what does he eat, how often should I clean him out?" calls out Yami, but it was too late.

The next morning

"Hey guys, look a new pet!"

"Can I pet him?" said Bakura, "Well I guess our gang has a new member" PING

"Not for long!" Screamed a hooded black figure that appeared out of nowhere

"Who are you?!" squealed the gang

"That's a secret!"

"K'... why are you here?"

"Now that he other writers aren't here to bring you back from the dead I'll use my writer powers to erase you from the fanfic for ever!! And I'll start with you Train!" as soon as he stopped talking a meteor fell from the sky on his head

"What the hell was that?!"

"Hey look guys there's something written on the meteor"

"What does it say Shadow?"

"It says: Like hell I'll let you do that! Love Ren 3"

_**Written by LazySlacker, Leonhart321 and xellos88 with intervention by Egyptianeye**_


	34. Operation: Inflitrate Lazyland

_**Chatper 34: Operation: Infiltrate Lazyland**_

"WAKE UP." 

The group sprung up from their 'peaceful' slumber, looking around for the strange female voice that woke them. "Where'd you go?" Bakura hissed. 

"Right here..." the writer known as Ren revealed herself, "You guys sleep too much." 

"HEY!! We need our sleep..." Atemu rubbed his eyes, ignoring the fact that Ren rolled hers. 

"Look, you guys are supposed to be trying to save Ryou and Yugi... right?" 

"Yea... hey. Why can't you just give them back to us? You're a writer right Egyptianeye?" Shadow noted. 

"Nope." 

"Why not?" 

"Lazy locked himself in his room... with Ryou and Yugi most likely locked in a cage.. or something." 

"Oh... so we STILL have to go and rescue them." 

"Yep... And I guess," she stopped temporarily to revive the unnamed writer that she killed last chapter, "I'll have to be your guide." 

"Ren? Aren't you being a bit nice to them?" the 'unnamed' writer asked. 

"I owe Train-sama a favor," she shrugged, leading them away from the mountain, to Lazy and Slacky's lair.

"Hi again!"

"Luffy? Are we really going to put ANOTHER character in the fic?"

"Well not really Shadow, I'm actually Xellos, this is my new body, remember that SOMEBODY destroyed my old one?"

"Oh c'mon it didn't hurt you"

"How could it NOT hurt me?! It was a METEOR... in my HEAD!"

"K' why are you here anyways?"

"It's a secret!"

"Okayyy... we are leaving"

"Wait! It's not really a secret but that's my catchphrase so I had to say it some time"

"THATS you catchphrase?"

"Yeah...you know Xellos...from Slayers"

"Whatever, why are you here anyway?"

"He's here because I resurrected him, remember?" Ren rolled her eyes once more. "Hey Xell? Did we honestly make them THAT oblivious?" 

"I didn't think so.. but I guess." 

"We're not oblivious, Ren-chan," Train blinked. 

"Why are you picking favorites?" Xell turned to his friend, knowing she made Train smarter than the rest. 

"Um... Because he's my avvie?" 

"Speaking of which, if all the other writers are their avvies, why aren't you Train?" 

"Um... hello? Girl in a guys' body?" she put her hand to her hip, "That's just not right." 

"OOH! But it's okay for Yamis and Hikaris to make out?" Shadow coughed. 

Xellos looked with great anticipation for the answer. 

"Look. We're supposed to be moving, not standing around talking about Yaoi," she avoided the whole topic, leading away in her (for some odd reason...) kimono. 

"Why does she have a kimono? She's not Japanese... and all the other writers have cloaks..." Train looked at Xellos for an answer.

"Well that's because... we are writers and we can do anything we want okay?"

"Hey why does Lazy needs this magical water thingy anyway?" asked shadow

"Well...we don't really know yet" said Xellos

"And with that the little excuse for a plot we had has disappear"

"Come on Bakura I'm a professional writer I know where the story is going, haven't you read Restless?"

"Oh yeah about that, my lawyers are going to call you about a little something called invasion of privacy"

After hours of grueling and painstaking exploring, they finally reach Lazy's hideout. "This raggedy shack is his hideout?" Shadow huffed, "You think he would have some kind of castle or a manor."

"Maybe he's not as powerful as the other writers. I mean come on; this hideout is a joke," Yami ranted as the team entered the hideout. They went down the stairs into the underground labyrinth. Yami, surprised, said, "Great, big tunnels and dead ends. Shadow can't you scout the area?"

Shadow went on ahead to look for Yugi and Ryou. Shadow, came back to the team, saying, "I found Yugi and Ryou. Follow me." They followed Shadow through the tunnels. They found Yugi and Ryou and Lazy sleeping on the floor.

"That's Lazy," Train panted, "Well the lives up to his name."

Yugi shouted, "Yami! Get me out of here!"

Train and Shadow released Yugi and Ryou. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up," Bakura said.

"Too late...", Lazy replied, "Did you bring the water, I'm really tired..."

Yami gave him the water.

"Thanks..." Lazy said. He went off to make and drink coffee.

"This was all for coffee!" Shadow shouted, "We're not your errand boys!"

Lazy twitched and sealed off the exit. Lazy shouted, "Come, Slacky!" Slacky came out and loafed around.

"Is that a pokemon?" Train asked.

"Why yes, it is!" Lazy cried, "I'm so bored! Play with my Slaking!"

"We don't have time to play with your pet," Yami explained.

Lazy shouted, "I'm not giving you a choice!"

Written by Egyptianeye, Xellos, and LazySlacker 


	35. Fanfic and Robin

_**Chapter 35: Fanfic and Robin**_

"So, you look like you are having fun" states the black cloaked figure

"Leo!" shouts Lazy, Luffy, Train and Ren

"Look, why is it that every time I go offline for a few hours, you lot are bickering about who is writing next and worse still you brought Pokemon into this. POKEMON for god sake!"

"But..." starts Lazy

"Look, it doesn't matter, Roxas is my avatar, you have been taking care of him?"

"Actually, we left him in the maze" chuckles Bakura

"Well, in that case you lot will be frozen in time until he catches up"

FLASH

1000 years later

FLASH

"Guys listen, Betty has control of the universe with Zorc, Chaos and Shadow under his control thanks to the Emerald, Millenium items and his Terminator army" Roxas rushes to explain

"How the HELL did SHADOW escape?!" screams Knuckles

"Chaos Control" explains SS

"Guys...our only hope...is Batman"

"Hi! I'm batman!"

"Wait a second why are you bringing MORE characters into the story?!"

"Calm down Luffy"

"Im Xellos! I just look like Luffy, I already explained that; and why?"

"Slacking"

"Shut the fuk up! And why is Sonic back?! how many times do I have to kill him?! He's useless!"

"I'm standing right here!"

"USELESS I tell you! That's enough for me I'm leaving" and Xellos left the fanfic to be just a writer...AFTER he killed Slaking.

"So now what?" wonders Bakura

"You die" smirks Shadow launching Chaos Spears at the party. However, this Shadow looked like Super Sonic

"IT'S SUPER SHADOW, GET OUT OF HERE!" shouts SS as he goes to fight Super Shadow

"Let's ditch them!" shouts Yugi

"No complaints here" said the others, so Super Sonic and Super Shadow were left to fight using all their chaos powers

10 minutes later

"Hey, they ditched us" said SSonic "How rude?" said SShadow

undisclosed location far away from the mountain

"Oy," the only chipper writer turned to Leo, "am I the only calm one here? And what was all that about"

"Calm?" Leo huffed, "Making Seto dress in drag... you call that calm!?"

"Don't drag my other fanfics into this Leo."

Atemu and Bakura exchanged funny looks, "Uh... any clue?"

"Nope"

"So... Why do we need Batman? I mean... he's not very ... useful... anything he can do Train-sama already has covered."

"Nuh-huh!" Batman spoke up, "He doesn't have my looks, my charm, or my tights... or a cape!"

Ren tried to hold back her laughter, "That's because Train-sama has no need for such silly things like a cape and tights, though his old jacket could be a cape... but, I'm glad he doesn't have your looks...he's fine on his own."

Train blinked, confused to whether or not he should say something.

"But Leo... why DO we need Batman? You've even got ME lost on this one..."

"Well... why are you wearing a kimono?"

"Answer the question!"

"I asked you!"

"I asked you first!!"

"We need Batman because otherwise the title would make no sense" explains Leo through Roxas "Enough!" Roxas disappears and Leo reappears "I am NOT talking through a Nobody"

"Wasn't he an important character in KH2?" Ren asks

"You obviously haven't played it"

"WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS!?"

"Sorry, good point...now answer my question"

"But Leo... since when have the titles and contents EVER made sense?"

"True... but you're still avoiding my question!"

"Alright... I just like kimonos okay? Besides, I don't like black cloaks... I'm not evil enough for them."

"That's right," Xellos reentered himself into the equation, "She's not really that evil..."

"Excuse me!" Bakura interjected, "How often has she been responsible for the strange crap involving chompy and tutus!?"

Ren laughed, "Good times..."

"Hey! He has a point."

"Whatever! Anyways, do we REALLY have to keep batman?" she pleaded to Leo.

"Good point" states Leo. Clicking his fingers, Batman disappears "Oh and for the record, black cloaks aren't evil, they just look damn good"

"True" agrees Bakura

"Moving on, since Shadow is taken care of, I think we need to deal with Zorc before anything else, Betty is weak and pathetic, if we can take on Zorc, we can easily take Betty"

"Why cant we just write him off?" asks Ren

"Simple" Leo explains. Grabbing at thin air, two Keyblades appear in his hands "How else are we going to put these to good work?"

"Right," Ren snaps, bringing forth her fused keyblade.

"I thought you didn't play Kingdom Hearts," Atemu stated.

"I haven't... Leo just gave me these."

"So... to find Zorc?"

"...no..."

"Why not?" Train looked to Ren as she stared off into the distance.

"There's no 'finding' needed... look," she pointed with her keyblade to the giant monstrosity in the not too far off distance.

"Oh... can we break first?" Bakura sighed, sitting.

Ren stress marked, "wtf?! NO you can't rest! If this is because you never returned any of Zorc's calls, then it's not our fault!"

_**Written by Leonhart321 (Leo), xellos88 and Egyptianeye (Ren)**_


	36. Enter the Hero

**_Chapter 36: Enter The Hero_**

"How are we going to defeat Zorc with just our keyblades?...as awesome as they may be"

"Havent you played any RPG Xellos? The main characters always defeat giant-evil-thingys"

"Well yeah but I think it'll be easier if we just make Sonic sacrifice himself in a powerfull explotion to destroy Zorc...kinda like what Vegeta did in DBZ...that we he'll die"

"By he you mean Zorc right?"

"Well...him too"

"Slight problem" says Leo

"What?"

"Sonic is trapped in that cave we left"

"OF ALL THE TIMES TO WRITE HIM OFF!"

"Don't mind me...", Lazy said as he suddenly appeared, "Too tired to do anything, but not too tired to watch what will happen...I'm so lazily excited..."

"Well why cant he just teleport here?"

"Because...I want to use my Keyblade!!"

"...K'... Sonic!!!" Xellos, using his writer powers teleports Sonic to where they are "Now go and sacrifice yourself to destroy Zorc!"

"Like hell! I'll never do that! Yes master I shall follow your orders"

"Hehehe, I love writer powers"

"Hey wait a sec I never said thaaaaaaaat!" screamed sonic while he flew toward Zorc and exploted to kill him.

Ren: we shall never forget you!!

Leon: Your bravery will be remembered

Knuckles: You were a good rival..and a great friend.

Xellos: Sucks to be you!!! hehehe

Lazy shouted, "Can anyone get me some coffee, so I can do something useful..."

"Why can't you do anything without coffee?" Ren asked.

"...because I need the caffeine, It allows me to everyday things..." Lazy replied.

"Why are you even a writer?" Xellos asked, "Me, Leo, and Ren are always hyper and crazy without the use of coffee; however, you are always the slowest one, you don't write as much, and you constantly need coffee."

Lazy, tired as always, replied, "You needed more writers for your fanfic and I came, aren't you happy... Hey Sonic, I'll save you if you make me some coffee..."

"I can't make coffee if I'm rushing towards Zorc at supersonic speeds!" Sonic shouted.

Lazy sighed and said, "Then I can't help you then, sorry..."

Sighing sadly, Ren snapped her fingers, bringing Sonic back in their midst with lots of coffee for Lazy. "Um... why'd you just save me?" He blinked.

"YOU WROTE HIM BACK IN?!" all the writers and cast, except Lazy yelled.

"Yes..."

"Why?!?!?!?!" Bakura shouted, throwing himself and his Egyptian laser beams at her, only to be pushed back by a dense forcefield that came from her hand.

"Many reasons, Lazy needed coffee, we want to use our keyblades, and that would be a very anticlimactic way to end a story."

"Are you saying the story is almost over?" Train looked disheartened, "...I didn't even get any milk today." His face lit when, with another snap, a bottle of nice cold milk was in his hands.

"You know I don't like anticlimactic endings," she sighed, turning to Leo. "Can we continue onward now?"

**_ Written by xellos88, Lazyslacker, Egyptianeye and Leonhart321_**


	37. Caffeine Addiction

**_Chapter 37: Caffeine Addiction_**

"I feel completely recharged!" Lazy shouted after drinking a dozen cups of coffee, "Why didn't the coffee have any toffee, they rhyme!"

Ren replied, "That's because you didn't ask for any toffee."

"Since Sonic is not dead, Ren, I suppose we can make him to something insane and irrational," Xellos suggested, "Any writers who agree, raise your hands."

"Let's do it before the caffeine wears off!" Lazy shouted as he raised his hand. Leo and Ren hands were reluctantly up.

"Wait, what are you going to do with me?" Sonic hesitantly asked.

As he thinks of an idea, Xellos replied, "I don't know yet." Not waiting for what that something was, Sonic ran for his life. "Come back! I haven't thought of what crazy and irrational thing for you to do." Xellos shouted, "Well, this sucks don't it Lazy?"

Lazy was found sleeping on the ground next to Bakura and Yami. As he grinned, Xellos whispered to the other writers, "Maybe we can make Lazy do the crazy and irrational thing."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ren objected, "He is another writer after all."

"Come on, he let Sonic get away," Xellos pouted, "If you two aren't going to do it, then I will."

Xellos went to the spot where Lazy slept and found a note. It read, ' Dear writers and characters, I have written myself out of the story for the time being. It's too much work making coffee, you know. We'll meet again even if you won't recoginze me. Farewell, Lazy P.S. I have taken Shadow with me because what's the point of Shadow being there without Sonic.'

"Well i didn't get to kill him but at least Sonic is out of the fic" said Xellos trying to cheer up after his plans to blow sonic up where foiled

"Whats your problem with having too many characters anyway?"

"Nice Ren, just because I wanted to stab Sonic in the face I have a problem"

"...You wanted to stab Sonic in the face?"

"No...not much"

"Hey guys what about us?! Me and Ryou arent getting any lines!"

"Yeah just because Yugi and me are smaller and not-so-cool versions of our Yamis doenst mean we dont deserve more lines!"

"...Ryou from now on let me do the talking"

"How about this two guys? I already wrote them out before"

"You cant take them out because of the Fangirls"

"C'mon Leo like I'm scared of some fangirls"

"They are YAOI fangirls"

"...okay i wont touch them"

"Hey guys could we stop ignoring the giant demon that is destroying our world" Said Knucles.

"Oh it's only Zorc, he can be stopped with a blink of my eye" said Leo blinking and destroying Zorc in a firey death

"Nice" Admires Bakura

"Well, it comes from being the started of the fic, in fact i could write you off right now if i wanted to"

"But you dont...right?"

"Well, i may need a little incentive cough£300cough"

"I'll pay later in the meantime..."

"HEY! Stop blackmailing Bakura" shouts Ren

"Why?"

"He needs the money to keep me silent about the TRUTH"

"ARGH! I FORGOT!"

"Leo! You just did an anticlimactic thingy!!!" Ren shanked her fellow writer.

"Hey! What do you mean? I was all blinky and stuff!"

"But you destroyed him without a fight!! that's ... practically cheating!"

"Why do we have an action driven FEMALE writer?" Yugi asked Train.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, but she makes things exciting, no?"

"If by exciting you mean tragic, then yes, very exciting," Ryou mummbled, happy for a bit more screentime.

While countless hijinx was ensued by the writers and characters, Lazy writ himself into a secluded home on the outskirts of Sunset Vista, the region he just made up. "There's no such time than me time..." Lazy sighed, "Shadow, get me some green tea..."

"Why can't you get it yourself. Why do you need me to get it for you?" Shadow furiously shouted.

"...because you were out of a job... Without Sonic you're not complete, but I gave you a job with benefits, that should make you happy..." Lazy replied, "If you want you could go back to the complete mercy of the other writers... Shadow went and got the green tea.

"Fine, I accept my fate, but how long until the other writers goes and looks for you?" Shadow asked.

A pamped, yet tired, Lazy replied, "They won't realize that I'm gone." ****

**_Written By Leonhart321, LazySlacker, Xellos88, and Egyptianeye_**


	38. We Write Way Too Much

_**Chapter 38: We Write Way Too Much**_

"So... now what?" Ren yawned as the day came to a close, "We've killed Zorc.. and we lost Shadow and Lazy... and its not like we really CARE about Betty..."

"Why don't you think of something? You are a writer of this fic," Bakura huffed.

"Don't talk to Ren like that!" a small voice came from behind the group.

"Train-sama? Why have you shrunk?"

"He's a powderpuff now!!" Bakura taunted, paying no attention that most of the rest were already sleeping around the fire.

"I'm not a powderpuff," the usual train emerged from the trees behind them, staring upon a mini version of himself.

"Eep! Train-sama has a mini-me!!" Ren squealed, jumping to huggle the mini-train. "I shall love him and squeeze him and name him Pooky!"

"What?!" the three boys eyes began twitching.

"What?" Ren blinked.

"Hello Ren.. i see you like my new friend, mini-kuro," the invisible writer, Mod, spoke up.

"Mod! Our muse savior! are you here to give us ideas?!"

"...no..."

"Then why are you here?"

"... I wanted a cameo... - v"

"'kay! You can stay as long as you like!" Ren squealed, continuing to huggle the mini-Train."

-…-…-

"I'm bored..." Lazy sighed as he stares at the sunset. A knock is heard at the front door. "I'm coming..." Lazy muttered as the heads for the door. He opens the door only to find a slighty beaten up Knuckles

"Hi," Knuckles panted, "I have come for your aid. The other writers are ignoring me and creating weird scenarios for their own personal benefit. Anyway, since you writ yourself out of the story, I was wondering if we could stay here in refuge."

A confused and tired Lazy asked, "We...?"

"Oh yes, I brought Sonic with me as well," Knuckles replied.

"You got to help us!" Sonic shouted, "Xellos is trying to kill me!"

A silence hung over the air for a few minutes. "Sure..." Lazy replied, "...but you have to work for me, mostly as servants. If the other writers find you then that's your problem. Do we have an agreement?"

Sonic and Knuckles hesitantly agreed as they entered the house.

-…-at camp-…-

"Too...many..character..must ...resist...the urge...to kill.."

"Did you say something Xellos?"

"No go back to sleep Ren""""""""""

"K'. Come here Pooky!"

"At least seems that that Pooky thing wont be alive in the morning. Now, who shall I stab in the face?"

-the next morning-

"FIZZLES!" Ren jolted up, waking everyone up with her, "Where'z be Sonic and Knuckles!?"

Most everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. "What happened to her?" Bakura looked to both of the Trains at his side, hoping for an answer as to how this writer suddenly appeared to be on the caffeine patch.

"I have no clue," they both answered.

Leo yawned, somehow having slept through her incessant yelling, "Oh great..."

"What?"

"Put the candy in the cookie and shake it all in! Then thro in the gumdrop, candybills, and sugardings, take a swig chunk it up and throw it all away!" She danced and pranced around the site, singing random candy songs that burst to her head.

"She hasn't had any caffeine..."

"If that's her without caffeine.. I'd hate to see her WITH it," they all sort of, backed away.

"No… caffeine makes her calm," Leo snapped a soda into her hands.

She froze, popping it open, and sticking her nose to the can, sniffing the carbonated aroma.

"What is she… obsessed?" Xellos couldn't help but say.

"Maybe..." Leo blinked

She chugged it all in one swift drink, belching quite appropriately at the finish, "Thanks… I needed that."

"Hey… has anyone seen Ryou?"

"Why should i know Bakura?!"

"...Xellos did you do something to Ryou?"

"No I didn't! I resent such accusation...why is everyone looking at me like that? (Okay Xellos, THINK! you can get out of this... I'm really hungry right now, I could eat a whole, Wait! FOCUS...man that's one HUGE pigeon over the...I SAID FOCUS DAMMIT!) Look behind you a three-headed monkey!!!" Xellos then ran away while everyone was looking for the three-headed monkey 

_**Written By LazySlacker, Xellos88, and Egyptianeye, and cameo by Modsoul**_


	39. The Soap Opera

_**Chapter 39: The Soap Opera**_

"Crap he tricked us. Writer or not I'm going to make him bring Ryou back!"

"Calm down Bakura I'll bring him back" PING

"Ryou! Thanks Leon! How are you feeling?"

"Horrible... nightmare...visions"

"He seems OK"

"Damn it stop bringing back characters I killed! Oh forget it I give up, what's for breakfast?"  
"Come on, do we have to do this?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm sorry, but since it so boring here without the other writers... I vowed never to see them for a little while, so you three will have to do..." Lazy replied.

A dress wearing Knuckles interrupts Lazy and shouts, "That's not the point! Why do I have to be Amy?"

Lazy sighed replying, "...because we haven't written her into this story... Unless you want me to and nobody wants that..."

"Okay then, let's do it!" Sonic shouted awkwardly. The lights were turned off. The scene was set. Amy (Knuckles) was captured by Shadow and only Sonic can save her (him). "Shadow, let Amy go!" Sonic shouted.

Amy cried, "Help me Sonic!"

"You must fight me for her safe return," Shadow proclaimed. A battle was held between Shadow and Sonic. Sonic's final blow struck Shadow to his death.

"Alas fair maiden, I have saved you." Sonic said to Amy.

She replied, "My Hero!"

The curtains fall and crying Lazy shouted, "That was the most romantic, yet action packed, play I've ever seen. Bravo!"

meanwhile on an airship

"OKAY, HOW DID WE GET HERE" shouts the gang all hyper and stuff.

"Well, if we are going to go find another plot, might as well do it in style no?" explains Leo

"Seriously, this is your 5th Nicest airship?" asks Ren.

"Yeah, but you realize this...has firepower and an everlasting coffee machine"

"ROCK ON!" Ren and Xellos exclaim as Ren goes to drink as much espresso as possible and Xellos goes and plays with the cannons.

"Should I tell Ren that it is all decaf?" wonders Leo.

"I heard that" Ren sighed, "Don't worry, I usually drink diet soda. so even the smallest amount of caffeine gives me a calm."

"That's good... we need you calm," Leo sighed.

"Yummmm," she sighed happily, shoulders relaxing from the fresh coffee.

"Ne, Ren-chan?" Train made for an aside.

"Yes Train-sama?"

"Is there any point to this thing?"

Shaking her head she slid a plate of food in front of him.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard your stomach..."

-/-/-/-

"I'm bored again..." Lazy sighed as the stared into the sunset, "I think it's time to check back in with the writers." Lazy summoned Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles to the foyer. "I'm leaving to meet up with the other writers," Lazy explained to the three, "At my absence, I want you three to keep my house. I can always make another house. Once again, if the other writers find you I will not be accountable. Do I make myself clear?" The three nodded their heads as Lazy leaves on his newly written in airship called the Prima Vista.

-/-/-/-

It's night as Leo's airship flies to parts unknown. Everyone is sleeping in their respective rooms. It was quite peaceful, until the sirens blared. "What's wrong, Leo?" Ren asked as she awoke from her slumber.

"Something is approaching us," Leo replied. The writers went up to the bridge to assess the situation. From the monitors, they see another airship.

"The airship sent us a message," Xellos stated, "It's says, 'Hello Writers, I'm back from hiatus and I'm bored as always. I see no villains for you to fight, which saddens me. So, I will be your new villain until further notice. The temporary vigilante writer, Lazy P.S.: I didn't bring Sonic, Xellos. I'm so temporarily evil.'"

"Well we do need a new villain," Leo sighed.

"Hey what happened to that Chronos guy-thingy?" Xellos asked because he remembered writing about him.

meanwhile thousand of miles away

"Okay I was defeated AGAIN"

"Don't worry Chin-monster you still have me"

"Well Sheik, I don't know how to tell you this but after they found out you were working for me you've been kinda useless"

"Fear not cus' now I'm the new villain!!"

"Who said that?!!" squealed the two comic-relief villains

_**Written by Leonhart321, Lazyslacker, Xellos, and Egyptianeye **_


	40. This Plan is SO Evil

**_Chapter 40: This Plan is SO Evil _**

"This is your captain speaking," Leo announced, "We are under attack by a rogue writer. Please remain calm, thank you." The characters panicked as The Prima Vista shot the airship's engine.

"We're going down," Ren yelled. The airship crashed landed in a dark forest. The team exited the airship as Leo and Train assessed the damage.

"Looks like the engine is shot and the hull is destroyed," Train explained, "It looks like it can be repaired, but It will probably take a few days. We should probably get started. Leo and Xellos, I need you to come with me so we can fix the engines."

"Why can't we just write another airship in?" Xellos asked.

As he goes to fix the ship, Leo replies, "Because Lazy made it so that the forest suppresses our writing powers. Come on, Xellos."

As the three goes in to fix the engines, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura ventures further to find an exit to escape the writers, while Ren started to gather wood to fix the hull. A few days later, Train, Xellos, and Leo fixed the engines and Ren started working on the hull. "Who knew all this work was hard and tiring," Xellos panted.

A tired Leo replied, "I finally see what the other characters have to go through. Isn't that right Yami?" Leo looks around the airship and said, "Yami?"

"Those no good, cheap, evil people!" Ren shouted, "When we turn our backs, they have the nerve to leave! I'm going to give them such a lecture." Ren ventured deeper into the forest.

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Train shouts to Ren as he, Leo, and Xellos followed her.

As time passed, Ren becomes harder to control. "I need caffeine!" Ren shouted as Leo held her.

They entered a clearing shaped like a dome. There, they found Yami, Ryou, and their counterparts captured by a carnivorous plant. "This is Lazy's evil plan?" Leo asked as he, Ren, and Xellos took out their keyblades, "This won't take long even if we don't have our writing powers."

In a combined attack, the three writers easily destroyed the plant beast. "I want coffee, now!" Ren screamed as she spazzed on the ground. After defeating the monster, the forest started to turn into stone.

"It's too late to head back to the airship," Train shouted, "We need to run, now!"

They ran north to escape being petrified by the forest. "We can't make it!" Ren cried as she rode on Leo's shoulders, "We're all going to die!"

A light appeared in front them.

"There's the exit!" Xellos shouted. They ran out of the forest as it became fully petrified.

"We're all alright," Leo panted, "I can use my powers again. Here Ren, drink the coffee."

Ren drinks the coffee and gains her sanity back. "Thanks, I needed that," Ren sighed, "But, it's seems that the four who ran off before have all turned to stone. We can't have this fanfic without them."

"We can't write them back to normal!" Leo shouts, "It seems that we need and antidote."

jeopardy themed interlude

"Hang on" said Leo as he pulled out a soda can labeled "Supersoft" from a hole in front of him

"More caffeine?" asks Ren

"Nope, watch this" Leo throws the Supersoft at the forest releasing all the characters and writers.

"Maaaaaaan I am stiff," stretches Yami. Bakura, seeing his chance, cracks a couple more jokes before getting promptly slapped silly by Atem

"ANYWAY, looks like company," points out Xellos pointing towards the airship above them

"Oh that?" comments Leo "Watch this" Drawing in the surrounding darkness, Leo unleashes a dark Figara blast at the airship, completely destroying it

"What's that?" asks Yugi as a piece of paper floated down, "It says 'I went back home...needed coffee. Signed Lazy.' Typical!" All the writers chime in.

_**Written By Leonhart321, Lazyslacker, and Xellos88**_


	41. The adventures of Xellos and Lazy

**_Chapter 41: The adventures of Xellos and Lazy's unconscious bodies _**

"Okay now that Leon has destroyed the only chance to get a plot what are we supposed to do?" asked Xellos

"Don't worry we'll think of something...eventually," said Ren

"Yeah, plus the whole quest for super-soft and petrified forest was stolen from FFIX"

"I have an idea! How about you make US, the REAL characters, do something?"

"Atem is right! you people are stealing all the screen time!"

"K' two things. One: you are boring. and two: this is a fanfic you don't have screentime"

"But they have a point Xellos we ARE kinda ignoring them"

"...I like you more when you don't drink caffeine"

"Well, lets do this" calls out Leo. As he says so, Leo summons the Lunar Whale

"Great, more Final Fantasy references" groans Xellos

"Just get in" comments Leo  
1 hour later  
"Well, here we are" says Leo

"And this is?" asks Atem

"This is the lair of a magic so powerful, even I couldn't control it, but to actually have a plot here, we are going to get it and use it on Betty"

"Sounds deadly" smirks Bakura

"So, what is it?" asks Ren

"It is...a Moogle summon"

"..."

"Before you laugh..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

-/-/-/-

"Curses, foiled again..." Lazy sighed as he walks aimlessly towards the closest Starbucks, "I'm too tired to walk, but more tired to write in something convenient..."

Too tired to go on with his journey, Lazy collapsed on the ground. He awoke hours later, only to be ambushed by a huge number of Heartless. "I'm too tired for this crap, Leo..." Lazy complained as he took out his two keyblades, "Fine, have at you then... Feel the wrath of the crests..." In a matter of hours, he defeated the army of Heartless with little effort. Worn out, Lazy sputtered, "Damn it, Leo... Now I feel more tired than ever now... Thanks for the wake-up call, though you could of used something else..." Lazy returned to walking under the night sky...  
Under the same sky, the other writers, and their pawns, stayed at the cave for the night. Relaxing under the stars, Leo rhetorically asked, "I wonder if Lazy got the present I sent him."

"What kind of present did you give him?" Ren asks.

Leo replied, "A kind of present that will wake him up."

"Why don't we get anything anymore?" Yugi and Ryou asked, "Ever since you people wrote yourselves in this story, we barely get any lines anymore." Before they could finish, Leo and Ren were asleep, disregarding everything that Ryou and Yugi said.

'I could go for some milk right about now,' Train thought while gazing at the stars.

Hours later, everyone was asleep except for Xellos, who thought about what to do next. "I think it's time to pay Sonic a visit," Xellos says while looking at the stars. He wrote himself a Vespa moped and drove to where Sonic was hiding, separating him from the rest of the group.

As Lazy continues to walk and fight his tiredness, he was hit by Xellos's Vespa and flew towards the ground. "Hi, Lazy," Xellos shouts, "Funny meeting you here." Xellos examines Lazy's bleeding body and asks, "Are you okay, Lazy?"

Lazy remained motionless as he bled on the ground. "Knocked out as always, huh Lazy?" Xellos sighs, "Well you can come with me, and then we can kill Sonic together." Xellos picked up Lazy's unconscious body and rode his Vespa with Lazy's body to Sonic's mansion.

After long hours of traveling, Xellos and Lazy's dead-like body arrived in the region of Sunset Vista. "You said Sonic lived in this region of yours, in a mansion, right?" Xellos asks. Lazy was still in a stunned state. Xellos looked back to him and replied, "Okay, lets go and fulfill what I wanted to do for so long." Xellos and Lazy's body traveled across the Vista, until they reached a luxurious mansion in the outskirts. "Is this the one?" Xellos asked as Lazy flopped unto the ground, "It is, then let make ourselves comfortable."

Xellos got off his Vespa and dragged Lazy with him. "If we're going to do this, then we must to it together," Xellos shouts, "I'll need a scapegoat to distract Leo and Ren with."

5 minute later  
"Would you hold this gas canister for me Lazy? Don't worry it's already empty. How are those chains Sonic?"

"Can't...breath"

"Good to hear...now lets cast a Firaga and be done with it"

"What's going on?" asked Knuckles who just came back from the grocery store with coffee for Lazy

"Knuckles! good to see you again buddy"

"What's up with all that fuel? and why is Sonic..."

"What's up with that maid outfit you are wearing?"

"...I've seen nothing"

**_Written By Lazyslacker and Xellos88 _**


	42. No, Not Trainsama

_**Chapter 42: No, Not Train-sama!**_

"All is well within the world, huh Lazy?" Xell asked Lazy's fainted body, "There's is one thing left to do." Xellos dragged Lazy's body and Knuckles out of the mansion.

"I don't want to go back!" Knuckles shouts.

Satisfied on what he's done, Xellos replies, "I don't care. Ren told me to find you. She's says she misses you."

"Why aren't we taking shadow with us?" Knuckles asks.

Xellos replies, "Cause he's not wanted by anyone, anymore. So, I guess we leave him here to take the blame." Xellos casts firaga atthe house while Sonic was still trapped inside. Then he, Knuckles, and Lazy's body rode off back to the cave.

A few minutes later, Shadow came back to the mansion, which was already a pile of ashes when he came back. Stunned, Shadow sputtered, "Well, this sucks."

At the crack of dawn, Xellos, Lazy, and Knuckles met back with the others at the cave. "Where have you been, Xellos?" Leo asked.

With a sharp quip, Xellos replied, "I was hunting down Lazy." Xellos dropped Lazy's body on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Ren asked while poking him with a stick.

"No, he's fine, just fainted," Xellos replied, "I also found Knuckles for you, Ren." Ren squeed with delight and hugged Knuckles.

"Where have you been?" Ren asked, "I was worried sick. I was about to give up looking for you. Just for that, I should punish you. Just wait until I think of something." Ren wrote in rope and tied Knuckles up.

"Where was I?" Leo said, "We had a reason that we were at this cave, but I forgot. Oh well, I guess we should do something."

"Maybe we should focus our attention to that airship," Ryou shouted.

Confused, Leo asks, "What airship?"

"That, up there," Yugi replied, pointing to a classy airship in the sky.

"Oh, that.", Leo stating the obvious, "Well, I smell a new story arc."

Rufus and his turks drops from the sky. "Look, it's a naked mole rat.", Ren squeed, "How cute."

"We'll just be taking those two off your hands," Rufus commanded. Reno and Rude kidnapped Train and sent him to their airship.

"No, not Train-sama!" Ren shouts, "Take anyone else, but leave Train-sama here!"

Sympthetic, Rufus replies, "Sorry, but we need him for things yet to come. If you want him so badly we'll be waiting."

The rest of the Turks entered their airship and headed west. "Guys, we must save Train-sama or suffer my wrath!", Ren shouted to the others.

"Then what are waiting for.", Leo replies, "Let's head west."

Whistling, Leo summons a horde of motorbikes to make the journey go a lot quicker and without any random plot twists. When the group finally reach Kalm, where the Turks had relocated to, the gang came across a stange guy in a red cloak "Vincent" states Leo

"Leo" answers Vincent

"Whats wrong?"

"Somethings coming, something big"

"Well, you see the Turks anywhere and do you want to hang around for a bit?"

"Sure, i'll lead you to them"

5 hours later

As the flames consumed the mansion the gang was in with Vincent, a black-robed figure stood watching the flames grow higher.  
"Time to make my appearance." She walked into the building.

Leo and Ren beat up the latest monster.

"Maybe we should give up on whatever you want us to get Leo"  
"But we finally have a plot!"  
"But we've been kicking monsters for 5 hours straight!! And Vincent left 4 hours and 59 minutes ago!"  
"Hey guys, can we have more screen time" asked Yugi and Ryou, trying the puppy-eyes strategy.  
"No!!" screamed both Leo and Ren.  
"Awwwww, how can you say no to those eyes?" said a writer that hadn't appeared for 20 chapters.

This new writer (who doesn't much like descriptions) was shorter then the rest, barely over a metre tall. She was also into the whole black-robe thing. She threw back her hood.  
"Hi!!" said the brightly colored plushy. "I'm Dijon-chan, pleased to meet you"  
"You sure took your time!" comments Leo while using the Ultima Weapon to dispatch 50 heartless at once with one hand while unleashing a Dark Firaja to kill another 100 with the other "Well, im just too cute to fight" squeaks Dijon "Anyway, Ryou HEADS UP!" screams Leo as Ryou turns around and uses his cuteness to destroy 25 enemies at once "Impressive" comments Dijon "Im bored...BACK TO THE SHIP!" calls out Leo bring everyone back onto another airship

_**Written by Leonhart321(and the voices in his head) and everyone else who participated in this long overdue chapter with WAY too many writers too credit **_

* * *

My Apologies... I'm a little behind in posting the chappies, so I'm feeling a little too lazy to edit it into perfect Paragraphs, but I've taken care of the minor things... I didn't feel like fixing grammar and punctuation... thus, lazy.

But let this be known... I do NOT 'squee'...


	43. They Discontinued it

_**Chapter 43: They Discontinued it?!!?!?!**_

Ren flicked the tv off, "Leo-kun!!"  
"What is it Ren-chan?"  
"WHY are we on ANOTHER airship?! How many of these things do you own?! AND WHY HAVE WE STILL NOT RESCUED TRAIN-SAMA!!!!!"  
"...well-"  
"AND ANOTHER THING! Why is it that all my favorite shows must be discontinued RIGHT when i start to get into the routine of watching them!??!? Is the entire network against me or something!?"  
"Well..."  
"And why did i have to rescue knuckles?! all he does now is sit around and mope how Sonic inst there to fight him anymore! MY GOD! He's just like Kyo!"  
"Kyo?"  
"From fruits basket! he practically EXISTS to fight YUKI!"  
"Did you say my name?" Yugi peeked in, thinking this was his opportunity for more lines.  
"NO!" both writers barked.  
Ren fell silent, a cloud of depression hovering over her face.  
"Sorry Ren-chan..."  
"...are you going to answer those questions or not?"  
Leo: O.o 'huhwhat?'  
"I think the important question is will Lazy wake up?", Leo retorted while Lazy laid on the floor unconscious. "Who cares about him.", Ren shouted, "I WANT TRAIN-SAMA!"  
"He likes airships, 50, because no-ones cares, yes, because we're running out of characters." pipes up the newest writer.  
Everyone, except Dijon-chan, goes O.o.  
"I answered your questions" she said in a smug little voice  
"Anyway" starts Leo while blasting Dijon to her room with a Dark Fira blast "Smugness aside...I found Train"  
"HOW!" screams Ren  
"I used this" siad Leo pointing to a Train detector  
"How did you get that?" asks Bakura  
"Well, i kinda.."  
"WHERE IS MY TRAIN DETECTOR GONE FROM MY ROOM?" a familiar voice shouts  
"Oh!"  
"Who was that?" Ren turned to look down the hall from which the voice came.  
"YOU! YOU STOLE IT LEO-KUN!!!" a friend of the gang jumped down and ran to Leo, nearly strangling him.  
"Mod! Let'im go!!" Ren tugged her friend back.  
"but! that 's MY tracker!!"  
"But we needed it to find Kuro-sama."  
"You LOST HIM?!"  
Ren drooped, unable to face her friend.  
"YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?"  
"Some idiots grabbed him when our backs were turned" Dijon re-enters, slightly smouldering. "We're going to get him now. And Leo-kun, if my seams come undone and my stuffing starts falling out, you'll regret it." She fixed him with a piercing glare.  
"I'll just slip away then" says Leo ""STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE" the two BC fangirls screamed pointing their keyblades at Leo  
"okay!" stutters Leo, cause, even with the power to return keyblades, he knew that even if he did, the two fangirls would just maul him instead "GOOD" they both shout  
"and if you squeak again..." he mumbled, Ren and Mod being the only ones who heard him nearly died from laughing too much.  
"Underachievers..." Bakura huffed.  
"...what'd you say you stinking writer?!" Dijon blew fire.  
"Anyone notice where the other characters go?" Dijon asks, looking round, "They were here a second ago, or have we written them out for good?"  
"I think we should... the writers can dominate!!" Ren stepped on her imaginary podium  
"But we already DO dominate..."  
"Oh ya... carry on then."  
"Im here" states Atem proudly "Me too" states Bakura equally proudly "Us too" squeaks the hikaris "Me too" smirks Knuckles "And me" growls Shadow "AND WHEN OUR POWERS COMBINE, WE RELEASE CAPTAIN PLANET!" "eh?" all the writers except Leo moan "Dont worry, just a joke, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Shadow, Knuckles, and Train are in the fic, just we need to FIND Train"  
"Yep, he still unconscious.", Xellos states as he pokes Lazy's body with a stick. Ren explained to Mod how Train was kidnapped. "What, a mole rat kidnapped my Train-sama!", Mod exclaimed, "Do you think I'm Stupid. I heard better stories than that!" Struggling to convice Mod, Ren replies, "But he was with the turks. You got to believe me." While Ren and Mod were arguing, Leo and Xellos examined Lazy's body. Leo takes out a candy bar and shoves it in Lazy's mouth. "What's that?", Xellos asks. "It's a insta-energy bar", Leo replied, "It supposed to provide quick spurt of energy. It could revive the unconscious and even the dead." Lazy's body was still inmobile. "You supposed to wait a few minutes before it works.", Leo explained.  
Suddenly depressed Ren returned to the tv, turning off her phone so as to avoid txt messages. "Thank goodness for the anime channel that I just wrote in..."  
Mod blinked before jumping on the couch to watch the anime.  
"Does this have to do with Train? Is she really that depressed about him?" Bakura huffed.  
"Bakura, be nice or I'll make you nice." Dijon threatened in a quiet voice.  
"Don't hurt me!" he whimpered.  
"Glad to know we understand eachother. So," turning to the other writers "WHEN are we going to go get him???"  
"I don't care anymore... just don't let me leave this airship..." Ren coughed.  
All the characters were taken aback by her sudden mood swing.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Yugi checked her for a fever.  
"Posultely Absitively."  
"I don't think I've heard anyone say that in a REALLY long time..."  
"Sux for you then," she moped.

**_Written by Leohnart321, Egyptianeye, Dijon, Lazyslacker_**

* * *

**Laziness strikes again! but I helped write in this chapter! -thinks to self- i think that was the first in... maybe 5 chapters???... **

**Anyways! hope you enjoy our very strange quips **


	44. Train Spotting

_**Chapter 44: Train-spotting -BANG-**_

"Well i think it's time we leave"

"What do you mean Xellos? We still need to find Train!"

"Im sure They can find him"

"Who are you talking about?!"

"You know the REAL characters of this story"

"Yeah Ren leave it to us!" squealed the gang beeing glad that they get some lines again

"But we dont even have a plot yet" said Leon

"Dont worry i'll think of something..hmm...k? here we go: You guys have tofind the four mystical orbs to save the world from...evil"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT TRAIN?!"

"...k'...the Turks and...Panic, are have one..erm...laser...thingy, that they want to use to destroy the world...and they need Train...to use it...yeah"

"Why do they need Train to use it?"

"I dont know, ok?! i never said it was a good plot. Now you guys rescue Train and get the orbs. Now we leave!!" PING

Lazy, springs to life, says, "By the way, This airship will self-destruct because I don't want y'all to do this the easy way, prodigious." Lazy faded into oblivion as the self-destruction countdown counted down.

"Everyone jump!", Knuckles commanded as the countdown went down to ten, "It's okay. Since we're main charaters we won't die."

Everyone hesitantly agreed and jumped from the airship. Once the countdown hit zero, the airship revealed a large banner saying, "Got ya! Sincerely, Lazy." Irrated, Knuckles retorts, "This sucks."

I GOT YOU! Booms the voice of one of the writers. Trampolines appeared, saving them all. Except Knuckles.

"I'm still falling!" screamed Knuckles, as the ground rushed to meet him. When no answer came, he shrieked "Help me then!"

In responce, a hoard of fangirls appeared directly below Knuckles. "That's just bloody favouriti-" he was cut off as he entered the swarm.

HA HA HA HA!

_Lazy_: Why can't you let me have my fun?

"I think we're safe for now.", Luffy sighed as he appeared before the cast.

"Who are you?", Ryou asks.

"I'm Luffy, you know Luffy. I was always here, just in the bland background." Luffy explained, "Since the writers are gone, I been promoted to a reoccuring character. Roxas was reinstated and promoted as well."

"Hello.", Roxas said.

Pushing the fangirls back, Knuckles shouts, "I need help!". As he shouts, the gang was heading north back to Kalm, leaving Knuckles with the fangirls.

Watching them head north, a mysterious shadow retorts, "Alright, I guess I would make my appearance very soon, prodigious."

At nightfall, they reached the village of White Fields. "I guess we should stay for the night.", Yami said.

They entered the inn near the granite fountain. At the counter, A red-haired boy asks, "May I help you, prodigious."

"Yeah, where is the owner?", Yugi asks.

"You're looking at him.", the boy explained, "Do you want a room, prodigious?" Nervous, Yugi asks for two rooms. The boy gave them the keys and they to sleep for the night.

The next morning, the gang is awaken by a scream. "What is it?", Roxas asks what wrong as Ryou goes the drawers.

"Our stuff!", Bakura shouts, "It's missing!"

Yami, Bakura, Luffy, and Roxas checked the inn, while Yugi and Ryou check the village. An hour later, Yugi found the red-haired boy with their stuff in the outskirts of the village. "What are you doing with our stuff?", Ryou asks the boy.

"I'm busted, prodigious.", the boy replies, "I was going to take the stuff for my own. I can see that's not happening, prodigious."

"Well that's not super special awesome." Yugi explained, "Now why would you do such a thing?"

"I have nowhere else to go." The boy explained, "So I have to steal to survive. You know like one of those child clichès, prodigious?"

"So, if we take you with us does that count as a clichè?", Ryou asks the boy.

Grinning, the boy replies, "Yes, it does. So, you have no choice to, prodigious."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic.", Yugi sighed, "Welcome aboard, umm..."

"My name is Izzy, prodigious." the boy retorts, "Anyway, we should get back to the inn with the stuff."

The next day

"Hey what are you guys doing back!" exclaims the gang with a quick "Prodigious" from Izzy

"Well, we couldnt let you have all the fun no could we" smirks Leo

"And besides" starts Ren

"If Izzy gets annoying" continues Dijon

"We can kill him" finishes Mod

"You wouldn't...would you, prodigious?"

"Just try us ya ginger mophead" warns Leo

**_Written by Leonhart321, Xellos88, Dijon, Lazyslacker _**


	45. That includes YOU Leokun

**_Chapter 45: That Includes You Too Leo-Kun!_**

"Prodigious!" exclaimed Izzy before being cut in two.  
"I soooooo wanted to do that!" said Dijon, holding her own keyblade. She turned to the other characters. "Anyone else want to say a REALLY annoying catchphrase??" no-one volenteered. "Good! NOW can we get Train-sama????"  
"Oh yeah," continued Dijon-chan "If any of you bring back Knuckles, I'll just kill him again. Same for Sonic. And Tails"  
"Right then" begins Knuckles "How we going to sort this out?" asks Shadow "Well, there is a zombie temple over there with an orb we need" states Leo "Why does it have zombies"asks Ren "Name one game temple that doesn't have zombies" "Okay then...to the temple"!"  
"Wait a sec!" says Dijon, causing the gang (Bakura:I still don't see why we're a gang) to stop. "I think I hear something"  
Suddenly a massive boulder fell from the ceiling and crushed Knuckles.  
"Was that really necessary?" asks Ren. "Yes." "Am I going to die too?" whimpers Shadow, realising this Writer has something against brightly colored animals, despite being one O.o  
"No, you amuse me" says Dijon, starting to walk to the temple.

in the temple

"Hmmmmmm" ponders Leo "Well, how bout that. Look!" he points to a blue orb. Jumping over all the zombies while Leo performs a Dark Firagra to kill them all, Dijon grabs the orb and brings a purple cat into the world "Im Blaze" "And you may be in trouble" worries Leo  
"What are they doing" Ryou asks Bakura, watching the 2 Writers staring into space. "Apparently they can communicate through a forum." "What's a four-um? Is it a snack?" "You know, I have no idea."  
Dijon's eyes snapped back into focus "Alright Blaze, you can stay. But no Annoying catchphrases!"  
"May I ask a question?"  
"Shoot," Shadow coughed.  
"Why does touching an orb make this fruitcake show up? and why are we still not any closer to finding my Kuro-sama!!! I want my Train back!"  
"Well, i have flame skills" starts Blaze "And before you start, my elements are light, dark and twilight" interrupts Leo before the others can make a comment "and I can hoer and locate people" finishes Blaze "DOES THAT MEAN?" squeals Ren "Yes, she can find Train" grins Leo "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" "So, is this Train important?" asks Blaze "Only to the fangirls" sighs Bakura  
"Hell yeah!" shouted Dijon. "So how do we go about finding him?" "Well, first you have to-" but before Knuckles could finish, an expertly-aimed Thunderaga finished him. "Leo?" turning to the only Writer who knew what was happening.  
"I'm not a fangirl!!!" Ren stabs Bakura.  
everyone sweatdropped.  
"Uh... Ren.. was that REALLY necessary?" Leo's outstretched hand fidgeted.  
"and also, i thought you were a Bakura fan as well?"  
"Well... not since he insulted my species!"  
"BAKURA!!" screamed both Ryou and Dijon, before they started crying. "But Renny" sobbed Dijon. "He was right you know!"  
"Thats what that SOB gets for insulting my species!!" Ren held her knife, ready to stab anyone else who dares disagree  
"Here" sighs Leo, and with a wave of his hand, Bakura was restored  
"Yeah!!" They both hugged Bakura, who looked around confused. "If this is heaven, then I'd rather be down there with those idiots and fangirls"  
"ARGH!!" Ren stabs him again for his repeated refrences about fangirls  
But before the blade hit, a Dark Shield had surrounded Bakura  
"No more fangirl references please?" asks Leo  
Fine! As long as she" points Bakura to Ren "Doesn't stab me"  
"Deal" agrees Ren grudgingly  
"Can we please move along in the non-existent plotline then?" said Yugi, who'd watched it all with only mild interest.  
Sulking Ren threw her knife at Leo, who naturally blocked it and flung it toward Xellos, who wasn't paying attention, and thus, got killed.  
"Thats what he gets for trying to write us back into the office," Ren tried not to smile. But suddenly, using his powers, Xellos was revived and looking rather vengancingly at Ren  
"But it wasn't my fault!" She stuttered. "Leo-kun was the one who made it go your way!" Xellos turned to Leo with Murder in his heart.  
"But Ren threw the dagger!" screams Leo. Xellos turns back to Ren  
"EEP!" she squealed, pulling a rather fluffy ball from her kimono, holding it out. "Blame her!!"  
the black ball of fluff uncurled, revealing a rabbit, a white diamond on its forehead.  
"What IS that thing?" Xell asked in disgust.  
"I'm not a THING! I'm a muse, and if you don't watch yourself, i'll kill you so Leo can't bring you back!"  
"Okay, i am sorry for trying to kill you all" submits Xellos "Good" all the charaters chime in with the writing staff  
"Right then and now.."

INTERMISSION

_**Written by Leonhart321, Dijon, Egyptianeye**_


	46. Clash of the Writers

_**Chapter 46: Clash of The Writers!**_

"Dijon-chan?" "Yes?" "Why are you beating the crap out of Lazy, when he's still unconscious?" "Because he won't shut up in the forum!" squeaked shouted Dijon. She kicked him again. "Get up, I know you can hear me!"

Meanwhile

"I'll allow a war chapter but bear this in mind however" announces Leo. They all turn to look at him "I will revive people and i am off limits" And as he said that, an impenatrable and unwriteoffable shield with all powers of light, dark and twilight imbunded in it surrounded him  
"but... but... that's not fair!" Ren flopped to the ground, crosslegged, folded arms, huffing sadly. "I can't even poke fun at the one who's most fun to poke!!"  
Yugi looked at Ryou, "Did that make any sense at all?"  
"No... shouldn't we be stopping them?"  
"Shut up and be glad you still have lines," Bakura huffed, holding his stomach from where Ren had continually stabbed him.  
"Yay fun!" Ren bounced, summoning her keyblades, "This'll be fun!" she swung happily at Leo, laughing as a battle ensued.  
"This is gonna get messy" said Bakura to Ryou "Come on let's ditch this popsickle stand. At least until they stop fighting."

Meanwhile

"This is what you get for calling me Squeaky!" said Dijon while she strapped the still immobile body to a rocket.  
"I have a feeling this is going to be another long, rambling chapter" said Yami.  
"He's got a point." said Dijon as she was just about to push the button that would launch Lazy into the Stratophere. "Next chapter we'll pretend this never happened. Like it's just another bad fanfic."  
"Agreed" said all the characters, except Bakura, who'd taken his own advice and buggered off.  
"ENOUGH!", Lazy bellowed as he awoke before the rocket blew up and teleported down to the authors, "I swear I'll hurt you all!" He takes out his keyblades and whacked the author tormenting him on the head. "Now, if anyone wakes me up there will be Hell to pay!", Lazy commanded, "Thanks for you time..." Lazy was knocked out once again.

Back with Leo and Ren

"Ha!" laughs Leo as the keyblades bounced off the shield and the energy Ren put into the swing hurt her instead  
Ren's bunny swarms with a yellow glow, using its awesome muse inspiring powers to destroy leo's forcefield, leaving Ren with a wonderfully evil grin as she ran up to him, clashing keyblades with him. "Now why can't you just have a FUN fight instead of trying to push me off with a forcefields? You know i play too many video games to find amusement from such pathetic things!"  
For some reason, leo stopped paying attention, instead singing the FUN song in his head, "F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U is for Uranium. bombs. N is for No Survivors!!!"  
"Are you listening?" Ren hit him upside the head with her keyblade  
"NO ONE MAKES ME QUOTE SPONGEBOB!" roars Leo revealing all 3 of his keyblades and launching several combination attacks to completely destroy Ren's muse bunnies powers and leave Ren with a stunned look on her face as she had been blown back to nearly the edge of the world

Back with Dijon

"What do you think we should do?" said one of her muses, a tawny lion, as they watched Leo-kun and Renny-chan hitting each other over the head with their giant keys. "Maybe we should break it up?" said another muse, a scarlett fox this time. Dijon remained silent. "What do you think?" the two muses turned to the third, a brown dog with horns. He just sat there, wagging his tail and looking happy.  
"I think." started Dijon. "We should go see what Bakura's doing"

Back with Leo and Ren

in less than an instant Ren's dark side is summoned, "NO ONE KILLS MY MUSE RABBIT!" she raised herself from the ground, chuckling evilly, raising her head only the fraction needed so everyone would watch as her eyelids slipped open, a yellow glow emitting from them, bathing the room in a bright light.  
"What's going on?!" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know!!! He must've done something!'  
"He killed the muse rabbit"  
"OH CRAP!!! that was an important part of this fic!" Shadow ducked for cover.  
"Before this is erased, I didnt kill theemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" calls out Leo  
The light faded slowly, leaving everyone alive, no one fighting and all the keyblades and weapons and grudges back from whence they came.

_**Written by Leonhart321, Egyptianeye, Dijon and Lazyslacker (although its completely easy to tell because we're the ones fighting... and no Xellos' were harmed in the making of this chapter )**_


	47. Looking For Plot

**_Chapter 47 : Looking For Plot_**

****Lazy woke up again because of all the noise "Meh...this people are so noisy" "What are you complaining about? at least you werent completly ignored the last chapter." "C'mon Xellos, it was only one chap" "Yeah but even Yugi and Ryou got some lines" "well i cant stand this noise...say Xellos how was it when you were killed by Ren" "you planingto write yourself off?" "Yes" "i wouldnt recomend it"

In Hell - a couple of chaps ago

"Well this place isnt as bad as people say...it's warm...and calm" "Hi Xellos!!" squeled Sonic and Tails "AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Back to the story

"wow that sounds bad" "It was horrible" "Guys!!!" "Look Xellos it's Train" "I managed to escape fromAGHHH!!" "...why did you stabed hin in the face?" "Well i havent killed anyone in some time, and Ren and Dijon seemed to try to steal my role as the evil murderer of the group" "Ren is going to be really mad.." "Nah, i can talk my way out of it"  
"Hi guys, it's me Ryou, what are you blokes doiAGHHHH!!" "NOW Ren is going to be mad at me"

Ren looks over to where the screaming came from, "TRAIN!!! He hurt you!! And Ryou too?!?!"

instantly three daggers and everyone's keyblades found their way into Xellos's body, killing him instantly.

"Poopie," his last words as breath whisked from his lips.

"Thats what you get for killing my fav--... characters!"

"Favoritism," Dijon mumbled.

"Its a bitch," Leo blinked.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!", Lazy shouted to the other as he was awoke, "Please, that is not cool." Lazy went back to sleep, leaving the others with an awkward moment.

"Hey that hurts you know" "Xellos?! why arent you dead?"asked a surprised Ren "Im undead" "How the hell did that happened?" "Richard told me how to do it" "If you are Undead, you have more time to eat more babies!!!" "...yeah, i told you i dont do that Richard"

"Damn. i wanted you to die again!" she fussed. with a snap from her fingers, the black ball of fluff jumped atop her head.

"Um... Ren-chan?" Train approached her.

"Yes Train-sama?"

"What is that thing?" he looked at the black fluff, now appearing like a hat.

"That's my muse bunny, she's very helpful."

"Oh... right."

Atem suddenly called everyone's attention, "You guys... i smell another plot."

"Oh crap. now what?" Ren asked; only to be answered in the worst way.

A shadow scooped her bunny away, whisking with it, more than half her writers powers and all of its ideas.

"cool now that Richard is here maybe this will get interesting" said Shadowmayne who just appeared...and then Xellos stabbed him in the face "...What?!" "Do you HAVE to stab everyone"asked Ren "I dont HAVE to...but i like to do it" "...K' he was asking for it anyway" "oh and Richard you have to leave cus you're scaring Yugi and Ryou" "no problem, not enough people to kill here anyways" leaves

"You didn't even let ME stab him once!" Ren pouted, trying to summon the newly dead character back, only to be reminded of her lack of writing powers. "Oh now come on! I can't even bring this Crazy cameo back to life?!..."

"What happened to you're writer's powers?"

"They're in my muse bunny... the same one that feeds all of your muses!!"

"oh." the other writers didn't seem to understand the intensity of this dilemma

"You do realize now, that with that kind of power, Chin-face Betty and Chronos can do whatever the hell they want... right?"

... then it hit them.

but it didn't sink in until they were suddenly falling in a never ending pit.

"SOMEONE SAVE US!!!"

FLASH

"Okay, who saved us this time?" asks Bakura "Dont look at us, we were playing Monopoly...hey, who stole my money!" explains Leo "Then who?" "Me" said a voice that sounded like it would kill you then steal your clothes "And you are?" asks Atem "Richard, Chief Warlock of the Brothers Of Darkness, Lord of the.." "Blah, blah, blah, just get to the point" sighs Train "Did i mention that i gave up killing for Lent...and Lent finished yesterday" "Was that meant to be a threat?" "Only if you have a beating heart"

Dijon jumps up and shouts "Yes!! I told you I pwn at Monopoly!!" before doing a victory dance.

"I knew playing Italian Monopoly with you was a Bad Idea..." sulked Leo before realising that everyone was staring. "What?" "I thought we were moving ahead in the storyline but this Writer feels the need to have another useless paragraph." "Right were was I?" began Richard, before having a dagger thrown at his chest. "That stopped being funny  
soooooo long ago"

"Now, what mystical force brought you here?" sighs Ryou "The writers?" "Nope" "The villans (which seem to have disappeared)?" "Nope" "A random plothole?" "Nope" "A broomstick?" asks Yugi "...Is he important?"asks Richard to Leo "Yes" "Why did you bring me here if i cant kill people?" "Cause there are a load of zombie, heartless, nobodies, and other creature that need killing" "And you brought me here?" "Yep" "I feel honoured!" "Hang on, you said the writers didnt bring you here" "We didnt, Richard is always found near places of possibly high body counts"

"Richard?" asked Ryou "Yes, Annoying White-haired boy?" "Oi, what am I then?" interrupted Bakura. "You are Arrogant White-haired boy" "Hey!" ZAP!! "What did you want to ask me?" continued Richard, after zapping Bakura. "Richard? Why are you wearing a dress?" Ryou finished. "That's a good question actually. Are you some sort of cross-dresser? Coz we got plenty of those" Ren-chan pointed at Link and Zelda/Sheik. "I am not a cross-dresser! I am Richard, Cheif Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the..." Richard bellowed, going into a long, rambling speech that ended with "...and Mayor of a small town up the coast." "So no then?" "No"


	48. We're Back baby

**_Chapter 48 : We're Back Baby!_**

"What have I ever done to you, Slacky McLazybutt?!" Dijon screamed in indignation, "Maybe that?" "WHAT??!!" "Maybe calling him names?" "I haven't done anything to him he didn't start first!!" "Oh"

'What they don't know is that I planted a bomb on that airship.'

Lazy thought as he freefalled from the airship, "I never said I was done being temporarily evil. This is for all the welps on my back, Dijon.' Lazy pressed a button and the timer was activated. "Hey there's more.", Richard said as kept reading the note. 'If you keep reading this and hear beeping that means the self-destuct button was pressed by Moi. You have 10 minutes to get off the airship before it booms. No Love, Joseph. P.S. Tell Dijon that payback is a bitch.' "This happens a lot?", Richard asks Leo. Sighing, Leo replied, "Only when he's in a bad mood or there's no coffee left."

"And you aint using your powers to escape" states Dijon "...and how did we get on this?" asks Leo while looking around the airship "Theres a note here" comments Richard " "And how are you going to stop me? Signed Lazy P.S The airship is because i owe Leo" Does he do this a lot?" "Every 5 or 6 chapters" answers Yugi "Nice place though, I think ill hang around for a while" "Good, now onto the next temple" exclaims Leo"What is everyone doing?", Lazy whispered as he awoke to the sounds of conversation, "Maybe I should leave." Lazy sneaked past the others and headed for the exit. Dijon, looking back, saw Lazy trying to leave. "Where are you going?" Dijon asks Lazy as everyone turned around. Lazy jumped out of the airship, replying, "I getting away from you crazy people." Confused, Dijon asks, "Is it something I said?"

"so HERE's a question," Ren threw herself into the conversation. "How's about we get OFF this airship before we all die?"

"Relax! all we have to do is write us someplace else."

"You forget that i don't have my writing powers."

everyone's eyes enlargened.

"Since when?"

"Since that temple, when who'sitswhat took my muse bunny from me"

"oh... um... so we'll have to do you're writing FOR you?"

"No. I can still write, i just can't use my powers while inside the fic, i'd have to go back to the office to do that."

"eugh... who'd wanna do that?"

"Precisely."

"Isn't your muse bunny just a figment of your imagination that you can summon at will from the recesses of your mind?"

"Knuckles?" "Yes?" "Die." Dijon-chan said before throwing him off the airship. "Oh! One more thing!" She yelled after him, "Say hi to Lazy for me!!!"

"Why don't we just find the bomb and defuse it?" Leo suggested.

"It could blow up before we find it!!"

"Not if we find it fast!"

"Yes, but...!!"

Far below the Writers and the other characters, (Bakura:You don't even bother to say our names now! Atem:Shh! Can't you see the Writers going to torture Lazy?!" "Hmph!") a single scream rose up followed by the oath "CURSE YOU, DIJON-CHAN!!!"

"He got what was coming for him," Ren joined in Dijon's laughter.

"Um. shouldn't we be looking for the bomb?" Leo advised.

"Nonsense! With my writers' powers I shall write it out!" Xellos tried to make himself sound cooler. But, instead of writing it out, he wrote it into the room they were in.

"Gah! Bomb!" Leo stabbed it with a keyblade, which for some reason made the timer stop.

"Hey what's this?" Train asked, walking up to the bomb. He snagged a note from atop it and read aloud, "I was only kidding, this wasn't actually a bomb, this was the timer showing how much longer until we get to our next destination. And I'm sure you broke it by now. Nice work, Lazy"

"That " they all swore.

"You know Leo" Dijon patted Leo on the back after

the cursing died down. "You could have just cut the red wire."

"Why the red wire?" "It's always the red wire." She finished before a thought struck her, "Wait, we've nearly reached our next destination right?" "Yes" chorused the group. "Can I choose what land we cross over into?" "Alright." "I choose...Chocolate Kingdom!" "Chocolate Kingdom? Why there?" "I have a chocolate obsession and my stash has run out"  
"Oh"


	49. CHOCOLATE, Yum

Chappie 49: Chocolate, YUM!

Upon entering the chocolate kingdom the crew (wtf?! CREW?! where'd you come up with that one?! Seriously, you run out of muse and abandon us only to come back with THAT?! -Bakura) cough the crew met up with their Favorite arch rival : Mega Ultra Chinface lord wannabe thingy!

"can't i get a better name?!" he rolled his eyes.

"thats what you get for stealing my thunder... i mean rabbit!" Ren pointed with the almighty-finger-point-of-doom.

"Heh! Doom! I like doom!" a dumbstruck Knuckles mummbled in the back.

"Okay, seriously, am i going to have to write you out!?" Leo looked at him, snapping his brain back together.

"Pay Attention to me!" the chinguyperson ordered.

"Did you hear something Leo-kun?" Dijon cocked her head.

"I heard a rustle like sound... how about you Xellos?"

Still stabbed, Xellos could only reply as a zombie would, "brains!"

"hehe..brains..get it?, cus im undead..like a zombie" "Yeah we get it"answered the writers "im not sure you all do, see im undead but im not really a zombie.." "yeah..we get it" answered chinface who was still mad because he was beeing ignored "I was just ACTING as one" "WE GET IT!!" but what they did not know was that while Xellos was distracting them, the gang knocked out Chinface and took the rabbit. "BEHOLD" yelled Atem "now we have control of the muse bunny, and with this and Xellos's help we're going to get the writers out of the story so we can be the main characters again!!" "Oh Atem...you guys we're still here?" asked Ren "I don't wanna be taken out of the story!!" Train whined.

"You're not part of the writing staff," bakura slapped him silly.

"Hey! no beating on my Kuro-sama!! Or I'll bring Riku and Sora back and make them do bad things!" Ren threatened, while snuggling her bunny.

The writing staff gasped in horror! "NO!!!!" Leo screamed, "Don't do that!!"

"But seriously," Atemu turned the attention back to himself, "we're writing you out."

"But you can't do that, you don't have the power to write people out!" Dijon stated. (I almost said squealed but knew Dijon would kill me if i did -Ren)

"But I do!" Xellos grinned, raising his almighty pencil of doom (3rd to Ren's pencil of doom) and instantaneously wrote them back into the studio.

"BUT I LIKED IT IN THERE XELLOS!" Ren's now thunderous voice was heard from above, along with other random screams and shouts from the writing staff. After a few quick 'ouches' and 'please dont' hurt me!'s everyone calmed down and returnedd to the story at hand.

"So... what were we doing?" Super mega chinface lord guy thing questioned.

"...I dunno."

"EATING CHOOCLATE!" Dijon screamed from the clouds.

"Duh... okay!" they agreed in unison

"Not bring back Riku and Sora? Dammit! What about Axel and Roxas? Sasuke and Naruto? Train and-" Moddy shoots muse with Hades "Sorry about that! You wouldn't want to hear that last pairing!" "Now why do i have a feeling that this fic just gets more and more yaoi with each passing second?" Train asked.

"Its cuz both sets of twins are together, and they tried putting me with shadow, and ya, no... it just doesn't work... and because there was Sheik," Knuckles fidgeted.

"Did someone say my name?" Sheik popped up out of nowhere, Carrying a ruffled green tunic in it's hands.

"what is that?!" Bakura blinked.

Shoving it behind it's back, "nothing... nothing at all"

"Well Kuro, we are trying to make it with less yaoi but twitches the stupid muses of ours..." Moddy faints "Moddy...?"

Moddy wakes up "Sorry about that...lack of sleep...from...trying to...finish...Chapter 13..." faints again

(Maybe I should remove the shameless plug...nah!- Leo)

"Wait a tick! How'd Knuckles come back?!" Dijon yelled when she realized SOMEONE had written him back in. (Seriously, there's no point. I'll just kill him off again. Though it is FUN! -Dijon)  
Knuckles tried to flee but she'd already squished him beneath another boulder.  
"Now, where was I?" the little Plushy pondered before throwing herself at the nearest mound of chocolate.  
"Is it safe to be near her when she's like this?" Yugi asked Atemu, watching The Writer go into a chocolate frenzy.  
"Probably not, though I doubt you're in any serious trouble unless you have chocolate on you."  
Ryou turned white (whiter?) when he looked down at the Kitkat he'd been absent-mindedly chewing.  
"Oh Bugger." He squeaked before the rabid Kacheek turned her attention to him.

"Should we stop her mauling him?" Leo asks "Do YOU want to get involved in that?" points out Ren pointing towards the Kacheek mauling Ryou while Bakura and Yugi try to prise Dijon off Ryou with Atem banging on Yugi's head to get him to let go "...Not really" replies Leo while drinking some Aero hot chocolate "Cookie?" "Sure" "Wait, why ain't the little monster attacking you?" asked Train as he got handed a mug of hot chocolate.  
"Her two weaknesses, mint chocolate and caramel biscuits." replied Leo before taking a sip.  
"Weaknesses?"  
"Yeah, she hates the stuff. It's like bug-repellant for chocolate-crazy stuffed animals."

Dijon is glomped by Train

"Huh?" asks the rest "Dont ask" explains Leo

"Okay then...wait, what are we supposed to do now?" "KURO! CHOCOLATE!" Moddy appears from nowhere, glomping a small orange-haired teen "Moddy, who's the kid?" "He's...a person, Kuronkichi" "But I wanna know who he is!" "I not be telling who he is!" "Wait, did you just call Train Kuronkichi? Where did that nickname come from?" "If you read Furuba, you would know!" "But I'm Bakura, King of Thieves, I don't have time to read manga" The teen standing next to Moddy sits down on the ground ";Hey, he moved" "I'm not a thing that doesn't move." "Whatever..." said Leo as he turned to walk away. "OMIGOD! Are you British?!" "Be quiet, they'll only confuse you." "BUT HE's BRITISH!!!" "Don't be such a fanboy"Back with the others:  
"Get...off...me!" gasped the little figure as she was squashed by Train.  
"No, wait, stay there!" Yugi yelled as he and Bakura dragged Ryou away.  
"Is he OK?" Ren looked down at Ryou.  
"No worse for wear then if he'd been in a wrestling match with a pillow," Bakura reassured her while pouring a bucket of water over his spiral-eyed light.


	50. Back On Track

Chapter 50: Back On Track?

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryou fell off the little plush.  
"Dijon!" Ren ran up and checked her pulse, "are you okay?"  
"I ... think... need... candy..."  
"...er... are you SURE you're feelin okay?"  
Dijon stole a cookie from Ren's hand and gobbled it down.  
"Did... she... just eat one of her weaknesses?" the whole crew turned to look at her.  
Dijon burped, "nope, chocolate chip isn't as bad as all the rest."  
"WHEW!"  
A gasp came from Ryou and Bakura, turning all eyes to them, only to show a... rather odd spot for them. Bakura and Ryou weren't so public that they wouldn't kiss behind closed doors, but... now, they were just a little past snogging.  
"EWW" a voice came from behind.  
"What the hell are YOU doin here you squirrel!?" Shadow hissed. (i don't hiss! "OH YA, YOU SQUEAK" "do not!" "DO SO! DISCOVERY CHANNEL!" "oh i give up!")  
"I work for HIM now!" the annoying high pitched voice ran around the room.  
"How can he put up with you?!" Ren coughed.  
"Easy! i do what he tells me to!"  
"never did that for us...'  
"Ren! Hush, let Tails speak" Leo nudged her.  
"what?! Who's side are you on?" she roared. (hah! i can roar -Ren)  
"OURS. he MAY have important news-like-stuff!"  
"...heh... oh... ya, my bad."

"Watch this" smirks Leo "Oh Tails?" "Yes?" "What has Betty been up to?" "Well he is now going to call forth some horrible dragons to devour the world" "Dont sound too bad" "I think he said it was going to be led by someone called DW or some...thing?" stutters Tails as at the sound of those two letters, Leo's expression turned bleak and murderous.The writers backed off immediately, grabbing the gang as they did. Grabbing Tails, Leo said "You will remain silent" and then wrote him off permenantly. "We go to the castle now" whispered Leo "Okay" replies the staff "So, what on earth happened to Leo?" wonders Sonic who had come back to the fic to keep the group balanced "Keep out of it" warns Leo. "Well this DW disabled our forum for not staying on track and then became a hypocrite by posting in thread specifically designed for the same purpose" whispers Ren "Oh" sighs Sonic "Fine...now you all know...i..feel better" sighs Leo immediately cheering up "Airship?" asks Xellos "Of course" answers Leo summoning the Ragnarok "But...the choco!" stutters Dijon "Bring it on board" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!""Guys, i'm getting tired of airships..." ren sighed, droppin the people she held by the collars.

"Shouldn't we be, ya know, preparing to fight this DW guy?" Atemu advised, "i mean, if he's got you, the almighty writing staff, spooked... that should bear bad news for all of us shouldn't it?"  
"Watch who you go suckin up to," Dijon coughed.  
"But, really!" Yuugi agreed. "He's gotta be pretty tough!"  
Ren sighed, "but you see, having MOVED the fic to a new place, the writers ARE the admins/mods, we hold all the power, not some stupid DW dragon-thingy."  
"You mean he's like Zorc?!" the YGO characters chorused.  
"...uh... i never thought about it like that... Leo?" Ren turned puzzlingly, hoping for some illumination.

"_Who's that crazy kook destroying the world? It's Zorc-THAT'S ME!-it's Zorc and Pals!_" Dijon and her background singers of Moogles sang, earning glares from all da gang (You know what? Screw it, I'm not even going to bother this time -Bakura)

"What?"  
"We are trying to move forwards in the storyline!"  
"Oh, well if you're all stressing about DW (OH hear his name and tremble) then I'm gonna leave before you lot all start bad-mouthing him. Too much negativity for me. XP" she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving only a piece of paper.  
"It never ceases to amazes me how they can vocalize smileys like that," Atemu muttered as he bent to pick up the note.  
"P.S. Leo, you're swinging wilder then a pendulum today."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leo yelled angrily.  
"I think she's commenting on your mood swings for the last two paragraphs," Renny answered.  
"I do not have mood swings!" He cried before promptly bursting into tears.

"Anyways, imma going to cheer up now" grins Leo

"Thats good" they all cheer

"well, i'm happy that Leo's happy again, so lets not bring up uknowho," Ren grinned

"You mean, betty?" ryou smiled.  
"?! ...ya.. him." Ren planted her face miserably in her hands. "this is why we don't have a plot.."  
the writers looked around at the smug crew. (How many thesauruses has this child read?! -bakura, none, i just know words -Ren)


	51. Super Fanfic Bros: Brawl

Chapter 51: Super Fanfic Bros: Brawl

"ANYWAY, seeing as how we all need to vent some steam, i suggest a tournament" annouces Leo "WHY?"  
everyone groans including the villans ("Why did we groan boss?"

"I think they are gonna make some random thing involving us up"  
"Oh...nothing new then" "Plus we needed to assert ourselves as villans again"

"Oh...point") "BECAUSE...I need to vent some steam as i have no Wii ye..WHEN YOU HAVE QUITE FINISHED!" shouts Leo as the entire cavalcade (CAVAL-WHAT?-Bakura "O.O'"-Yami "CARNIVAL!"-Sonic, Ryou and Yugi) had collapsed.

"Why did they name the console Wii, Why oh why oh Why?" Leo groans to himself while turning the airship towards the Lylat system

"because!" ren smiled, "when you play it you say 'WHEEEEEEE!!' but the asian people thought spelling it W-i-i would make it sound much cooler and asian than the normal 'wheee!'... does that make sense?"

The crew (hah! crew, i made them sound like pirates - - Ren) re-collapsed at Ren's blatant attempt at humor.  
"HEY! i can be funny when i want to be!"  
"Then start wanting cuz you're killing us!" Sonic murmered.  
"Aren't you suppsoed to be collapsed?!" she fussed.

BANGCRASHSMASH

"...Leo?"  
asks Ren "" shouts Leo while performing a barrel roll  
"O.O...BAD WORDS!" whine Ryou and Yugi "Shaddup, We are being attacked"  
interrupts Leo "By what?"asks Dijon, a little shaken by the outburst  
"Betty" "WHA? HOW" screams the groupies ("WE ARE NOT GROUPIES!"-Bakura)

"Remember that airship i blew up a couple of chappies  
ago" explains Leo "Yeah?" "What do you think he took the muse for?"  
"" "Exactly!"

"Does this mean you're all gonna die?" Bakura's wishful thinking was goign a lil too far.  
"No," Ren huffed, miffed taht she still didn't have her powers back.  
"Darn! that would've been good to see too!" bakura pouted.  
"Well, sux for you now dunnit?" she spat at him.  
"Hey! Don't you two think we should be focusing on saving our rears from betty?" dijon and leo yelled.  
"no," ren grinned, walking to the kitchen.  
"What're you doing!? this is no time for a snack!"  
"but... i'm hungry..."

"Here"  
sighs Leo, producing an overly large chocolate sundae "So anyways" squeaks Dijon, warping back from the office and noticing the raised eyebrows of all "It was a mess, why did Betty get an airship "Hell, if i know" said a muffled Ren from the sundae "Leo?" shouts Dijon while rushing to join Ren "Well, we ARE trying to maintain continuity" "Thats Right!" roars Richard "Yeah about you.." grins Leo in a menacing way

10 minutes later

"But  
why Star Land?" asks Ren and Dijon having finished the sundae "Simple"  
starts Leo before n ear-splitting  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Nice plan Leo" laughs  
Bakura in the chair that Richard was sitting in not 10 minutes ago

Ren blinked, feeling sadly confused, "Um... what just happened?"  
"Don't worry about it, the writers will inform us later," Sonic sighed.  
"But ... i AM one of the writers."  
"Well then i guess that the lack of your muse bunny has kept you from being able to understand your fellow writers."  
"NOOO!! Leo. tell me! TELL ME IT ISNT TRUE!"  
"...taht s'ohw"  
"NOOOO!!"  
"Relax Ren, i was talking backwards..."  
"oh..." she fainted.

"Reeeeeeen" sings Leo

"Guh?"

"Kirby"

"...Oh" understands Ren waking up

"But... why star land?" the almost never present Xellos spoke.  
"Because Leo hates you," sonic grinned.  
"Ya, well... i HATE YOU!" Xellos huffed before chasing the blue puffball around with sharp and pointy objects

**_Written by Egyptianeye (Renny) and Leonhart321_**


	52. What the hell are we doing

Chapter 52: What the Hell are we doing?

"Ugh. Boys... what ever will we do with them?" Ren sighed.  
"Dude. you just sounded like their mom!"  
Ren screamed so loud the world shook with fear.  
"Please, don't knock us off the face of the planet!!" Xellos screamed, now holding onto Sonic so he wouldn't fall.  
"Well?! What else did you want me to do? say 'okay'?!" Ren fussed. "I'm no one's MOTHER!"  
"yea... right... you don't act like it," bakura huffed.  
Ren pulled her pencil from her kimono, "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"You can't erase me; you don't have your muse," he grinned.  
Huffing she mumbled 'stfu'.  
"Hey... who's that over there?" Dijon shifted the attention away from the subject to the new person approaching.  
"Jigglypuff look! I see pplz!"  
'Puu puu rin?"  
"No, Jigglypuff... . strangers are not hte answer to life!"  
A 14-year old known as Acey blinked as she looked at the people carefully. A Jigglypuff, who speaks like a Japanese Jigglypuff (in other words, say the name "Purin" a lot) stared.  
"That's... Oo WHEW, a lot of peoplez i know over there!" Acey exclaimed.  
"Then approach, dammit." Jigglypuff thought.  
"KAY!" Acey chirped happily, and skipped to the others.  
".; I have been dragged along by such a weird kid..." Jigglypuff thought once again.  
"Acey!" Ren squealed as she ran up to greet her; while ignoring  
Bakura's rant on how she constantly treats them like they're incessant  
little brats. (Bakura: see?! she's using big words cuz she thinks we're  
st00pid!)  
"Acey?" the writing staff turn to look at the girl with her Jigglypuff before running to greet her.  
"So what brings you and your jigglypuff to Starland?" Ren asked while everyone else was glomping her.  
"Allo to you, Ren! ...Jigglypuff, says hi!" Acey was able to slip out while being glomped.  
"Puu puu rin."  
"Mind Jigglypuff...she's... O-o; her japanese self. And we're in Starland? WTF is Starland? Is this a dreamland ripoff?" Acey scratched her head with a finger, trying to think. "It prolly is..."  
"Puu rin?" Translation: Move on?  
"Ohkies then!..." Acey turned to the writing staff, and waved. "Allo to all- ... OO is that Bakura over there talking to himself?"**  
**Everyone turned to look at Bakura who was still ranting about being treated like a little child when in fact he was over 5000years old and deserved to be treated as such.  
"So... are you saying you want me to give you dentures and give you sponge baths?" ren crinkled her nose in disgust and tried not to laugh when bakura's face went blank.  
Outsmarted in his own game.  
"it's been a long time since we've seen you Acey!" Leo and Dijon greeted, ignoring Ren's now personal battle with Bakura.  
"NO. i mean treat me like i'm not a little kid dammit!"  
"I asked if you wanted me to take care of your dentures and you said no!"  
"I dont' NEED dentures dammit!"  
"But you're so OLD!"  
"I don't need DENTURES!"  
"Sponge baths?" at this she tried to hide the lust for yaoi images.  
"I have Ryou for that!"  
"..." she burst out laughing as that mental image happened to fall to the forefront of her mind.  
"Oy oy! It has been!... Though I'm much more interested in the fight!" Acey said, while looking over at the spirited debate between Ren and Bakura.

Jigglypuff got herself a sweatdrop, seeing the mix of beings in the crew/gang/group/whatever all of them together are called now, "Wow... and i thought she was the only messed up one... apparently we do NOT go out very often." Jigglypuff thought to herself.  
"Will you stop talking about my mother?!" Ren demanded  
"i didn't say anything about your mother!"  
"yes you did!!"  
"Did NOT ! i'm saying you're ACTING LIKE OUR MOTHER!"  
"I AM NOT UR MOTHER!"  
"I DIDN"T SAY YOU WERE!"  
"but ... acting doesn't do the word justice," yami mumbled, entering the convo.  
"YAMI THIS DOESN"T CONCERN YOU! BE QUIET"!  
"But! He's ri-"  
"i said QUIET!" Ren put up her pencil and handcuffed the two Egyptians to each other, "now if you DARE say one more thing about me i will push you BOTH into oblivion.  
"As said before... so much insanity, its never known of what-" Jigglypuff was thinking again, but her trainer sorta cut her off.  
"So this is the insanity I've been missing out on..." Acey spoke up, and then looked at the handcuffs. "...I could've sworn that idea was used once."  
"Puu rin?" Translation: Death Note?  
"THAT'S IT! But there was nothing 'bout oblivion involved!... oo; Yeah, I'm pretty sure."  
"Well there's oblivion for them so its all good!" Ren cheered up!  
"Aren't you going to save them?" Dijon asked the hikaris. (I THINK that's the word. o.O -Dijon)  
"Nope!" chirped Yugi.  
"Errr, why not?" she looked over at Renny about to write them out.  
"Coz Bakura has done nothing but bitch and whine since you wrote him in."  
"But... aren't you supposed to LIKE that?" Dijon pointedly looked at Ryou; failing to hide his blush.  
"...maybe..."  
"Right, so you aren't saving them ... why?"  
"Because its fun to watch."

--

"I told you, she's tryng to act like our mother!" bakura huffed.  
"And failing; how can you expect someone who isn't even an adult to act like our mother?"  
"And! she's pure still so she REALLY can't be our mum."  
Ren stressmarked, "if you DARE bring my purity into this i'll kill you both off right now; as part of the writing staff that i am; not your mother."  
"but you can't remember?"  
"Then i'll kick you into oblivion!"  
"this is starting to get entertaining," Bakura grinned.  
"...You find THIS entertaining? Me getting talked to by people who are UNDER me like i'm some kind of housepet?!"  
"Yes."  
"OOOOOH!!" Ren busted a cap (quite litterally) and sent it straight into bakura's face, leaving a nice bloody wound.  
"What the Hell was that for?!"  
"Accident!"  
"Yea, right..."  
"It was!"  
"RYOU!!"  
Ryou trodded over, "yes Bakura?"  
"Clean this up wouldja? this stupid woman is so angry because she can't even tell she's not writing staff without her muse. Thus putting her AND us on the same level."  
"But Renny _is_ different to us!" Ryou corrected.  
"No she isn't!"  
"Yes she is."  
"NO she isn't!"

"Yes she is."  
"So how's she different?!"  
"She's got connections." Ryou looked over at the Little Ball of Fur.  
"Our hikaris will save us"  
"Then i'll make Leo write you out"  
"You're right. It is fun to watch!" Said Dijon as she sat back.  
"Could you pass the popcorn?"  
"Sure." she said, passing over the popcorn she'd just written in.  
if connections matter then why are we even here?!"  
"Because the writers made it that way"  
"but she's not a writer if she can't edit us!"

"she's at the fate of the rest of the writing staff now."  
"AM NOT!"  
"Yes you are! stop being so in denial!"  
"...i... ...we must get my rabbit back!"  
"You're  
not in charge of the plot anymore. the rest of the writers could just  
leave you! " he was enjoying this special brand of mental torture.  
"But... my friends... they wouldn't do that!!"

"Oh; yes they would," a stark voice came from nowhere.  
"EVIL LORD CHINFACE BETTY GUY!!" she cried; no one else hearing her.  
"They don't really care about you!"  
'but.."  
'they never did."  
"Who the hell do you think i am? Riku?! And what are you supposed to be, some kind of Betty/ Maleficent hybrid!?"  
"Well, I'm lost now. Aren't you, Jigglypuff?" Acey asked, turning toward Jigglypuff.  
"Like hell I am," Jigglypuff thought, while staring away, "Apparently, you cannot seem to tell the difference between special people and normal people."  
"So you do feel the same way!"  
"Idiot..."  
"Puu purin pu rin. Puri pin rii pu, in pu rinpu rii." Dijon chirped at the pink... thing. (Oh sue me --' -Dijon)  
"Awwww, that's so cute!" Acey squealed, "Jigglypuff has made a friend after all!"  
_What was really being said:  
_"Listen to me, you little creampuff. If you do anything sweet and fluffy, you'll go the same way as all the other creatures who thought they could steal my part of being the cute one."  
"No chance of that, mate. I don't do 'cute'," Jigglypuff puffed back, looking slightly offended.  
"Then we'll get along just _fine_." she said, grinning in a scary way.  
"Oy oy! Fay, Jigglypuff! -- We've haven't been here for long, and already you made a friend!"  
_"WTF? FRIEND?...I swear, this would be the GREATEST time for you to understand what I'm saying...-;"  
_("Well, two "cute things" fighting...SPLENDID" "It's called MORE entertainment.")  
Jigglypuff glared at Dijon, while Acey continued to be your average goofball.  
Ren tore herself away from the betty/Maleficent hybrid to look at her friends; all wrapped up in their own conversations with each other, none even noticing that the evil one who was responsible for the loss of her rabbit was there.  
"You see? They don't even notice you, why do you stay with them?"  
"...they're my friends..."  
"but how can you call them your friends when they pay no attention to you?"  
"easy; i'd do anything for them and they'd do anything for me, what else do you call a friend?"  
'Someone who pays attention to you; especially if you're about to be kidnapped."  
"but you won't kidnap me."  
"...says who?"  
"Leo.'  
"since when?"  
"Since its in your contract not to steal any of the staff."  
'what use are you if you can't write for them; how does that make you part of the staff?"  
"I'm still part of the original staff."  
"but how could you WANT to stay by their side when they've practically abandoned you?"

**_Written by Egyptianeye (Renny), Dijon, and our new writer; Acey!_**


	53. Its a bird! no plane no LINKY!

Chapter 53: Its a bird; no a plane; no... LINKY

At that moment, a giant blue ray struck Renny, causing her to scream "I like pancakes!!" out loud.  
"Sorry!" yelled a familiar voice. "I was aiming for the gay, blue, spikey thing!"  
"Is that...?" said Leo, sounding like he'd just seen what he thought was Linky, emerge from a cloud.  
"It is!" cried Ryou, running towards Linky at top speed, glomping her.  
"I have returned." said Linky, quietly, glomping Ryou back. "And again, I  
apologize for hitting you with my Pancake Beam Renny! I was aiming for  
Sonic."  
"It's too late, to apologize!" said Sonic, sounding like Timbaland.  
"Fuck  
off!" yelled Linky, chaining Sonic's limbs to 4 horses. "Giddy'up!"  
yelled Linky, whipping the horses, causing them to run off, each taking  
one of Sonic's limbs.  
"Anyway..." continued Linky, "I've come here  
to tell you something important" she looked rather serious, even while  
scrubbing Ryou off of her.  
"What's that then?" asked Bakura.  
"I have been sent by the Gods to transport you all to The Land of Eternal  
Darkness, or Tloed, for short." explained Linky. "There we must defeat  
the 3 Masters of Darkness and collect their essences. With those, we  
can unlock the Door of Disaster and get the Weapons of Plastic, the  
most powerfull weapons ever."  
"Ok" said Bakura.  
"Chocolate!" yelled Ryou, suddenly running around naked and eating chocolate-flavoured crisps.  
"Hey, but what about the other storyline we were working on?" yelled Renny and Leo.  
"Screw that, I haven't been following the story, so here's a new plot! Said Linky, now suddenly growing wings and flying in circles, creating a cyclone to warp the heroes to loed.  
"We have a plot?" said Sonic, suddenly alive again, whilst being warped by the cyclone.  
Linky grabbed a gun and shot Sonic in the eyes.  
"You see?" Maleficent poked Ren in the back, "they're trying to change  
the subject for you; so you don't have to think about it."  
Ren was still a ltitle too distracted by being hit with a pancake beam, "...pancakes?? why pancakes?"  
"C'mon everyone! lets go!" Someone called and they all started trodding off.  
"Looks like no one loves you after all," Bakura grinned before running off to pull ryou away from linky.  
"...no..." ren ran after them. "GUYS! Don't forget me!!"  
"...did you hear something?" Leo turned to dijon and Linky.  
"sounded kinda familar," they reasurred.  
"it was just the wind!" bakura sighed as Ren caught up to him.  
"You're gonna pay for that."  
"We'll see... princess."  
"?! what?"  
"Ok guys, it's getting late, let's set up camp!" said Ryou gleefully, still naked.  
"Oi, tha's a mighty good idea, mate! I'm knackered!" yawned a random British stereotype.  
"Get lost!" yelled Linky, chaining the stereotype to a wall and chainsawing his body. "We don't do stereotypes here!"  
Bakura scoffed, whilst putting up the tents, together with Ryou.  
"Why are you naked?" asked Bakura.  
"Well, I just saw this film called "Free Willy" and I was inspired!" replied Ryou, eerily happy.  
"Oh, ok then...bunny rabbit." said Bakura, sinishing their tent.

That Night

"Bakura?  
Hey, hey? Bakura? Are you awake?" Yami was standing next to Bakura and  
Ryou's tent, but al he could hear was some grunting.  
"Hmmm...I'll try Renny's tent..." said Yami, walking over the hers. "Renny? Are you awake? I can't sleep!"  
Alas, Renny did not answer, probably fast asleep, or reading intense Yaoi.  
"Maybe Linky's tent?" Yami walked over to Linky's tent. "Linky? Are you there?"  
No reply.  
"Argh,  
I guess I'll have to sleep on the cold floor..." Yami did so. Then, suddenly, 4 giant pizza boxes stood around him and tried to rape him.  
"What the--" yelled Yami when suddenly a familiar figure came to his rescue.  
"It's a-me! Mario!" yelled Mario, stomping the pizza boxes with his smexy, hairy feet.  
"I'm a-here to save-a you, Yami! And to shave my a-hairy legs!"  
"You could do with a shaving session, yeah..."  
Suddenly, Dijon and Leo came out of their tents, carrying toilet paper made out of cathairs.  
"Use this!" they yelled, throwing it at Mario, who swallowed the hairy paper and choked to death.  
"Tell-a my brother, I want-a my thong-a back!" were his last words.  
"Oh no! We killed Mario!" cried Leo and Dijon.  
"I beg to differ..." said Linky, cooly. You see, it was impossible for you to kill him, the deep, dark truth is that he killed himself. He broke into your tents, and put cathairs on your toilet paper, knowing he was allergic."  
"So, what are you saying?" said Bakura, coming out of his tent, totally naked."  
"He wanted to die, he killed himself...in a way." replied Linky, trying to keep her eyes off of Bakura's free willy.  
"But that means..." began Sonic.  
"Oh bugger off!" cried the stereotypical British man, grabbing Linky's chainsaw and murdering Sonic again.  
Blood flew everywhere, and everyone was happy and dancing. But deep down,  
Linky knew that his wasn't the last time they'd have to kill Sonic off.  
Meanwhile in the woods, Ren was found sitting in a tree; up a few branches and out of sight of her fellow campers.  
"see? Yami cares."  
"Only because he wanted to use your tent for sleep."  
"So? at least he remembered i exist."  
"And he's the only one; look at them down there; joyously laughing and dancing, without you; none of them even thinking that you're not there. They're too busy with one another, they don't even remember that you're one of them."  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FRIENDS!!"  
"Oh really? that yell just echoed throughout the whole forest, even those squirrels down there are running in fright; but look at your 'friends', not a one even noticed you call out; not a one."  
Ren's eyes seemed to gloss over as she jumped from the tree trunk; walking down to her  
tent, in plain sight of everyone and no one noticing her. She grabbed her cloak and went back into the woods.

-Next morning-

Everyone had fallen asleep outside after their escapade from Mario's suicide and  
Sonic's death. It was only natural that when one woke and began to stir, the domino effect would occur and arouse everyone. "Should we head out?" Linky asked looking around takign a head count.  
"Yea; we want to get there soon."  
"yea, Bakura will you take down the tents?"  
'sure," he yawned.  
"Why does it feel like we're missing someone?"  
"Ugh... guys!" Ryou stampered.  
"What is it ryou?" everyone turned to see him holding a note.  
"Ren's gone."  
"WHAT?!"  
"She left a note - 'I'm leaving; i'm sure you prolly can't remember who i am  
at this point, but in case you do; i'm gone. So long, Ren.' ... what's that supposed mean?"

**_Written by Egyptianeye (Renny) and the return of Linky!_**


	54. Crouching Fanfic, Hidden Plot

Chapter 54: Crouching Fanfic, Hidden Plot

"REN! GET BACK HERE!" shouts out Leo while a cast had appeared round his leg "Whats with that?" the gang asks "Broke my leg" "Doesn't it hurt?" asks Yugi "Not so much""Coz I'm a stoic and can't admit when I'm in pain!" Leo continued.  
"...Where'd that come from?" Linky asked, bemused.  
"I don't know. But I have a _pretty good _idea." said Leo, glaring over at Dijon, who was trying in vain to hide her writing pencil._  
"Well, you're screwed now," _Acey's Jigglypuff muttered to her when Leo had hobbled away.  
"_Shut up."_"W-w-wait!...Usually, I would pay attention, but obviously I wasn't!...So, uhm...what's going on now?" Acey asked.  
Jigglypuff sighed. " Someone PLEASE fill her in...I BEG." she mumbled.  
"Ren's gone." Ryou said.  
"Ohh...wait, say wha? WHAT IN JESUS JUST HAPPENED TO MAKE HER GO POOF!" Acey exclaimed.  
_"Easy...she was surrounded by IDIOTS."_ Jigglypuff muttered, looking away from the group.

-Meanwhile -

"But; they do care," a low voice muttered from beneath a cloak.  
"No; that's their attempt to bring you back; you know full well that they'll pay attention to you for about five minutes before they move back to their friends," Betty muttered.  
"No... they... wouldn't... would they?"  
"Yes. they would; you've already seen how much they've ignored Train and Shadow and Knuckles, they've all but quit."  
"...but... i'm one of them; the writers, they... wouldn't."  
"You're no more to them than Sonic at this point; without your writing powers, you're worthless. Excess weight."

"Come, let's go to the castle," he whiffed them away in a cloud of smoke; to their new lair; Chinnintopia.

As they disappeared, Leo hobbled out from behind a bush "Ren...we do care" and follows them

Meanwhile

"So if we bred Kirby and Jigglypuff, what on Earth would happen?" asks Dijon "Hell on Earth" replies Linky "That, or THE GREATEST SLAVE EVER" pronounces Bakura "...Riiiiiiiiiiight" reply the gang

in Chinnintopia  
"hey look! you spelled it right! Good plot bunny!" the evil henchman (wait;; i'm a henchman now?! i thought i was supposed to have my own main role with my Sitar!!) Demyx stroked the soft fur.  
"Tsuki!!" the voice echoed in the great hall; carrying all the way down to where Demyx and the rabbit stood.  
"Who the hell is Tsuki!?"  
"My plot bunny!"  
"You NAMED it?!"  
"Of Course i named it! Why wouldn't i?!"  
"Look; just... give her back!"  
"No... we can't have that until you're on our side."  
"What?! ...what'd you mean?"  
"You give us your strength; and we'll give you back your rabbit."  
"You're not the negotiator in this fic mister!" Betty reappeared. "Do as he says."  
"Way to take charge," Demyx huffed.  
"were you or were you not; the only one to look for your rabbit after she went missing?"  
'yes..."  
"were you or were you not, thrown into the back with the rest of the characters when this happened?"  
Ren paused for a moment; unable to lift her head before nodding slowly.  
"Don't you want your revenge?"  
"No... i just wanna tell them."  
"Then why haven't you?"  
"I... i - cant."  
"Alright then," he paused, "so are you staying?"  
Slowly; she nodded.  
"Good! now then... Riku; be a good boy and show her to her room?"  
the teen emerged from another room; a towel wrapped around his waist and another attempting to dry his silver locks, "yea yea," he muttered, leading her to another room.  
"...hot... guys... half dressed... maybe the bad sides not so bad... now if only i could find some cookies," she thought to herself.  
"here you go; Roxas is over there," he pointed to the left, "and i'm on that side," he pointed to the right, "Just call one of us if you need anything."  
"Ya; okay..."  
He walked away still muttering something about excess chores.

Meanwhile with Leo

"Let's go Dawn" shouts Leo, spurring his gold chocobo towards the Big Chinsy "Waaark" "Yes, i know you were sleeping but come on, you need the exercise, you may be a prime racer but you're still.." "Wark?" "Nothing, lets go"

With the gang

"So by playing the piccolo backwards, we shall create Pinatas" finishes Yugi. The others had fallen asleep at the title of Yugi's speech: How Viva is Pinata


	55. Into a Dark Plot

Chapter 55: Into a Dark Plot

-next morning-  
"Guys; where'd Leo go:?" Acey asked rather quietly; ignoring the huff from her jigglypuff.  
"um... i don't know," Linky worried, "we can't loose too many of our staff now that we're already looking for someone!" she called her muse rabbit to find leo; so she used her magic to bring leo back to the group. "No wondering off alone!" she scolded.  
"i was... looking for Ren!"  
"whosdat?" Half the people asked.  
"oh come On!" he rolled his eyes, "you know; the writer!"  
"... i thought she died."

"Screw this, NINJA SMOKE BOMB!" shouts Leo before a blanket of smoke covers the area and he resumes the chase, prventing anyone following him or bringing him back"Leo! No!" Linky yelled; chasing after him with her psychic powers and chained him back and brought him to the group. "Look; either we All look for Ren or we don't."  
"then lets go!" he huffed, trying to wrigle out of the chains.  
"Look; if we're going to fight chinder-face-betty-guy then we NEED to be prepared; especially with her on his side we'll need some way to bring her back; and defeat him at the same time!"  
"but we dont' know how strong his forces are now that he has Ren's rabbit; he could've given himself a whole army!"  
"so then what are we waiting for?!" leo growled impatiently.

"Okay then, lets simplify this." states Leo

BANG

Sephiroth, Belgarion the Godslayer (Read the Belgariad) and Marvin, the Paranoid Andriod arrived

"Okaaaaaaay" says Dijon "Explain please"

"Sephiroth kills all, Belgarion killed a God and Marvin brings some sobreity, so NOW can we go?" growls Leo

"Yessir" salutes the gang

-in Chinnintopia- (hey; you're getting good at this rememberin thing! - Demyx)

Ren stood in the massive hall/foyer, looking at her rabbit behind a glass case, "I'm so sorry Tsuki..."  
"Betty said that you'd been ignored by your friends, is that true?" a voice emerged from behind them; Riku.  
"...why do you care?" she shunned him.  
He put his hand to her back, "i know how you feel; my friends did the same thing to me."  
"Really?"  
"Yea; i know how bad it hurts..."  
"...but its because of Tsuki... if Betty hadn'ta taken her away, none of this ever would've happened."  
"I'm sure your other writers just wanted to advance the plot; i'm sure it wasn't on purpose."  
"...by forgetting me?"  
"sometimes characters come and go; its nature."  
"... but i dont' WANT to go... i like it here."  
"... i know what you mean..." his voice trailed off before he caught her in a hug.  
"I... i didn't mean for this to happen; we were all supposed to come here to get my rabbit back, but; now... they've completely forgotten about it."  
"found something more important?"  
ren nodded; choking back tears.  
The bunny itself seemed to darken with sadness as did its master.  
"RIKU!" Betty appeared before them. "What are you doing to our newest guest?!"  
"nothing!!" he let her go instantly and she ambled back to her feet. "I was just talking to her!"  
"What'd he do to you Ren?" the once evil henchman turned soft and caring for a moment.  
Ren wouldn't speak; but ran off to her room instead.  
"HEY GUYS! LUNCH IS -- ... ready?" Demyx called before walking in on the scene of betty scorning a defenseless Riku and Ren running off.

Back with the gang

Leo unfurled a large silver wing, while Sephiroth unfurled 6 black ones and Garion changed to a wolf "Catch up if you can" roars Leo as the quick characters moved off at speeds unfathomable"Is anyone besides me worried bout him" asks Linky pointing at the speck that was Leo "Yep" sweatdrops the gang "i think he's rushing in; i mean. ... isn't there supposed to be some long dramatic build up/hostage like situation in times like these?" Ryou asked.  
"I think you've watched too many movies," Linky grinned.  
"But really; shouldn't we leave her over there; JUST a little longer? i mean; it DID give us more screentime!" Yuugi grinned, "and its giving the villians more screentime too!"  
"Yea but we don't know whats goign ON with the villians! its only for the readers!"  
"But shouldn't the writers know?"  
"Well, yes; but only if we're the ones writing it. THey're writing it so we have no control over it," Dijon stated.  
"that's a bad thing huh?" Ryou asked.  
"Yea; but i'm sure we can go one or two more episodes; that way the people get to see what its like to be on the dark side!" Linky grinned; thinking just how cool it would be.  
"I wonder if they really give out cookies!" Dijon grinned.  
Jigglypuff thought to herself, "oy; stupid idiots..."


	56. iPlot

Chapter 56: _iPlot_  
"TWILIGHT  
FLARE!" Shouts Leo blasting a huge silver fireball at a tower BANG  
"METEO" Screams Sephiroth as fireballs rain from the sky hitting the castle "Burst" states Garion pointing the Rivan Sword and Orb of Aldur at the castle they were attacking, bursting 7 feet of wall with just the word  
Inside  
"" screams Betty and the evil group  
"hey! do you mind? We were eating Lunch here!!" Demyx huffed.  
Ren ran from her room instantly, "What's it take to get a little peace and quiet around here!? Don't you people know when a girl's not--Leo?"  
"Told you we didn't forget you!"  
"...liar," she turned and went back to her room.  
"REN! WAIT!!" he went after her only to be stopped by the wall of evils.'You're the wall of evils now?"  
"YES!" they took him and his team down, well mostly, until the long and overspoken of battle was wearing away all their energy.  
"Riku! Take. Ren. ... her bunny!" Demyx ordered.  
"But! we can't give it to her!"  
"She's on our side! she'll. HELP. US!" he choked; fighting back Leo and Sephiroth on his own.  
"Right!" He snagged the box and sprinted to her room. (HEY! she DOES read thesauruses! - DO NOT!!) "REN!" he knocked.  
"GO. AWAY!" she cried.  
"C'mon Ren! we need your help!" he opened her door, and let out the bunny; who  
sprinted happily onto her head as she lay on the bed.  
"Tsuki. not now."  
"We need you to help us."  
"Don't ask for crap like that," she huffed, looking to Tsuki who supplied her  
with pen and paper. She instantly wrote the whole occurance out; Leo  
lost to Demyx and sephiroth died for the upteenth time. And she was to  
be left alone for the next few days by everyone.  
"Happy?"  
"...but; i have to leave don't i?" he felt himself moving to the door against his will.  
'Yep."  
"but..."  
"Fine."  
she rewrote it so that Riku would be her median between everyone else while she was cooped up. And with that he stopped being dragged to the door; and recollected the rabbit before returning to the main hall.  
"Now...to get back Renny..." whispered Linky to herself, her hair being waving in the cold wind as she suddenly stopped walking towards the castle. Two black wings came out of her back, and she jumped in the air, flying towards the moonlit calstle up ahead.  
"I understand how she feels, but I've gotta tell her she's wrong, we do care, all of us..."  
Linky arrived at the castle, and walked into the main hall, where she saw several bad guys lying on the floor, half-dead. She grabbed her lance and pointed it at Betty.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now! You manipulated Renny into thinking we didn't care for her, and that is unforgivable!" cried out Linky, tears coming out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she liften the lance into the air and prepared t pierce Betty's enormous chin.  
"Stop!" he exclaimed. "You don't know what you're doing! Here, I can explain it  
all!" he said, handing her a black necklace with a silver amulet that shone bright as moonlight.  
"What's this?" said Linky, intrigued as she stared into the moonlight amulet.  
"It is the Amulet of Knowledge, it shows you everything you want to know...use it to gain back your friend, it will tell you what to do to get her back..."  
"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Linky asked, her eyes widening as she kept staring at the amulet.  
Suddenly, the amulet began to shine even brighter, almost blinding Linky, and as  
she held her arm before her eyes as to protect her eyes, she felt a dark and evil sensation purge through her body.  
"Fool!" cried Betty.  
"You are so easy to fool! Now you are just as evil as I am, you are now on the dark side, and with your powers, we can win this fight and rule the world!"  
Linky was engulfed in a huge beam of darkness, which went into her body, causing her to scream out loud, making her black wings bigger, her eyes narrower and black, and her face pale. Her clothes were now a dark blue, and her scarf blew away, out of the castle, into the camp of the others, and was replaced by the Amulet as she walked towards the throne, sat down and said menacingly: "This feels...better than I'd ever imagine..."  
A knock came to Ren's door  
"GO. AWAY."  
"Its me Ren," Riku's voice carried through the door, "can i come in?"  
A sniffle was heard before she opened the door; decked out in pjs, "what'd you want?"  
He held out the rabbit, "just wanted to talk..."  
"Neh, whatever," she let him in.  
"By the way; i'm sure you don't want to know this; but your other friend-"  
"Linky came for me; and she got turned evil by Bettys half ass necklace."  
"How'd you kno?"  
Ren pointed to the storybook on the bed.  
"Oh..."  
"You wanted to talk?" she quickly changed the subject.

"...Spacing out is fun! So what did I miss this time?" Acey asked, looking at Jigglypuff.  
Jigglypuff stared, and looked at the sky.  
"PLEASE,  
LORD, LET THERE BE SOMEONE THAT I CAN SLAP AND SOMEONE WHO CAN SLAP HER  
WITH COMMON SEEEEEEEEEENSE!" Jigglypuff sang into the sky.  
THUD!  
"...I'll sing more, but I'm not suppose to sing too much. Oughta save my strength for something else...HAHA, right." Jigglypuff left Acey sleeping on the ground, and decided to wander off on her own.

--  
Linky sat on the throne, gazing out over the main hall.  
"I'm bored..." she grunted "I want pancakes!"  
She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, where 2 bags of cat litter were making spaghetti.  
"Ah, Mistress Linky!" they said, bowing down before her "Do you want any spaghetti?"  
"No, I want pancakes...and those two rhyming gay guys."  
"Your wish is my command" said the left bag of cat litter.  
Linyk walked over to her room, she could hear Renny and Riku's voices coming down from below her, where Renny's room was. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but just when Renny started to scream and it sounded interesting, the gay child-rapers came in.

"You called for us, Linky?" said Para.  
"Tonight, I'm getting real kinky!" said Dox, out of the blue.  
"I called you here for my plan...listen closely...morons..." said Linky  
in Ren's room  
Things had gotten so torn up that Ren was bawling and Riku had no choice but to play the comforting friend and hug her till she stopped crying. "...Thats... a lot of stuff... i just came in the story a chapter ago."  
"We don't even have a plot!!" she cried into his chest.  
"Well maybe you do, but you haven't figured it out yet!" he was optimistic  
She shook her head.  
"Oy, i wish there was something i could do!"  
"...there is one thing..."  
"What?"  
"...can i have a cookie?"  
"A cookie?!"  
"yes..."  
"...why?"  
"Its comfort food."  
"what?"  
"Please don't make me explain it!"  
"Okay," he let her go and found his way into the hallway where he instantly spotted Roxas.

"OY Roxas, you're girl enough; what's comfo-" Riku was cut off by Roxas' fist colliding with his chin.

"Ohh...my head hurts." Acey awoke from her little nap, and rubbed her head. "Oof...I hit my head HARD..and I thought I was hard-headed...pfft, I was wrong." Acey looked around, and saw no pink puffball of hers in sight.

"Jigglypuff?...Ehm, where are you?" Acey said, confused. "...KRAP, I LOST MAH JIGGLYPUFF!! NYUUU!!  
Jigglypuff was off on her own, "FAR AWAY FROM ACEY" , slightly in a curious mood. _"Wait..WHY AM I IN A CURIOUS MOOD?"_ Jigglypuff thought, _"I'M FREAKIN' ALONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD...and dude, where did those two idiots go?"_  
And by idiots, Jigglypuff was referring to the two who just POOFED! suddenly. _"Hopefully, nobody has figured that I'm gone really...especially that douche of a kacheek."_


	57. The Kacheek Files

Chapter 57: The Kacheek Files  
THE WRITING OFFICE  
"Stupid Leo, charging in with a bunch of x-overs and getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. And Linky, what a SUCKER!" Muttered Dijon angrily, walking away from the desk where The Book lay and wandering to the window.  
"Guess it's time to call in my double-agent," she decided, clicking her fingers.  
POOF!  
"What do you want now?!" yelled Roxas angrily, having been poofed away in the middle of a fight.  
"How's thing's in the castle?" she asked, not turning round.  
"Can't you see for yourself, Oh All-Seeing Furry?" Roxas replied sarcastically, doing a mock bow.  
"I need to know more then the Book will allow." Dijon pointed over to the mentioned Book, even now writing itself.  
"Like what?" Roxas leaned closer to the book, hoping to catch a glance.  
The Book slammed shut, nearly trapping his fingers. Roxas gave out a yelp.  
"Do you think Renny's still good inside, or completely turned? And what about Linky? Can the charms affects be reversed?"  
"thats something only time will tell..."  
"Give. me. an. answer!"  
"...erm... uh... honestly; i don't think Renny's too evil; she hasn't DONE ANYTHING yet."  
"but she's been helping your side, she even sent some furball lookin things after us today."  
"...i didn't know that."  
"ugh; anyways, what about Linky."  
"There is one way to get her back, but i'm not tellin YOU what it is."  
"Lemme guess, you have to break it right?"  
"...no.. this isn't cliche-TV."  
"then..."  
"She needs to 'see the light'." he said enigmatically.  
"The hell does that mean?!"  
"You're a Writer, you work it out!"  
"Don't cross me, or I'll tell the whole world why your hair curls like that!"  
Roxas gasped. "You wouldn't!"  
"Try me."  
"OK, OK, no need to say anything you'll regret!" Roxas quickly reassured her.  
"Good," she clapped her hands together, "I think we're done here! Anything else you'd like to say before you go?"  
"Only that next time you poof me up here, do it when I'm not about to kick Riku's butt."  
"Fair enough." Dijon clicked her fingers and the blonde boy vanished in a puff of smoke and a POOF sound.  
"Now to see how the other Writers are fairing." Dijon turned towards The Book, opened it and began to read.


	58. Organization 26 and a half

Chapter 58: Organization 26 and a half

Linky stood up, and walked out of her room, killing every bag of cat litter she came across.  
Her plan was going perfectly...she had talked ot the twincest bros and they were to confront Renny with their gay rhyming until she'd be so freaked out she'd be back to normal.  
"As if this amulet would work on me, I was evil a long time ago, now I can resist it..." she smirked. She ,of course, hadn't told the gay frock wearers that their rhyming could save Renny. She'd go crazy and just then, Linky'd walk past her door, and Renny'd call for her, and Linky'd kill the bald gay guys and Renny'd see that Linky does care, and thus all her friends care.

"Knock-knock!" yelled Para "Can we come in, are you all right?"  
"I'm gonna rape you tonight" replied Dox, gazing ar Para with a burning lust in his eyes."Oh God not you two... linky must be at hand," Ren sighed, "her attempt to bring me to the gang no less...should've guess that stupid amulet wouldn't work on her..."  
The dox brothers looked at each other before continuing their rhyming.  
"RIKU!! ROXAS!!" Ren called and in a second had Roxas, Riku, AND Demyx at her door.  
"Why'd you come?"  
"You called for them; i thought i'd join the orgy!"  
"...NO. Will you two... er. three, get RID of these guys?"  
"but... they're our coworkers."  
"Then get them OUT of here. before i go back to the writing staff."  
the rhymers poofed outta there in 2.5sec.  
"Thanks."  
"who sent them anyway?"  
"... i don't know," she lied.

Meanwhile in a quiet cave

"Well sigh, i see how much i am appreciated" sighs Leo to himself "I try to help, i bombard with ideas, i try to make people happy and what happens? sigh Maybe i should just disappear?" "Nope" "...Okay, now i am sure there is no-one else in this cave except me" "There isnt" "Then who are you?" "You" "...Oh yeah!" "Glad to see you mind is as quick as ever" "Gee, now i realise why i ignore this voice" "Look you know that emotions were being vented, dont go all emo" "Alright!" "Good, now catch up with the others" "Fine!" After getting up and streching out a few kinks, Leo heads off to see what has happened

Meanwhile, somewhere miles behind the gang

Jigglypuff was still out wandering, and sighed. "I can't believe I'm even THINKING this, but I want my trainer now...I have nothing to silently insult...and that kacheek...I have nothing to insult outloud!" "So you're alone."  
"HO SNAP!!" Jigglypuff, who was floating, suddenly fell to the ground. "Owww."  
"Well then, dear Jigglypuff...I can accompany you."  
Jigglypuff looked up to see a cloaked figure, and stared.  
"I don't go with cloaked people..."  
"But you seem rather...lonely."  
"YOU FREAKIN' UNDERSTAND ME, TOO? Sheesh, I thought that Kacheek was the only one."  
"...Uhm...yeah."  
"Alright, now who the heck are you?"  
" I unno...I was randomly written in..."  
"...WTF?"  
"BTW, your trainer does miss you too."

"JIGGLYPUFF!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" ..  
"Of course she does. I'm JIGGLYPUFF for crying out loud."  
"So are you going back?"  
"No."  
"Then I kidnap you."  
"Huh?"  
THWANK AND KIDNAP

meanwhile at the castle

"Damn! She saw through my vaguely explained plan!" yelled out Linky in frustration "Now how am I gonna get her back to us?!"  
She stormed out of her room and killed some bags of cat litter. Then it came to her. A giant meatball was soaring through the skies and landed on her head.  
"Yum!" cried Linky, amazed at this wonderful yet bizzare event. "But I have no time for eating." she said, cleaning the gravy from her forehead. "I must find Leo."  
She spread her wings and flew out of the castle, and following her Leo-senses she went out to look for him.in the kitchen of the castle

"So ... do you have a 4?" Demyx asked.  
"Go Fish."  
"...Darn it!"  
"Um...," Roxas murmered, "Riku, queen."  
"Damn you," he gave up the card.  
"I WIN AGAIN!" Roxas rejoiced.  
"Congratulations, do you wanna cookie?" Ren asked.  
"Yes please."  
"Then make one yourself!" she snickered.  
"I hate you."  
"I love me too - v."


End file.
